Human
by LoversByHaters
Summary: ¿Qué hace a alguien humano? ¿El latido de un corazón? ¿Un código de ADN? ¿Qué sucede cuando te enamoras de alguien que no tiene ninguna de esas cosas, pero aun así es la persona más asombrosa y comprensiva que has conocido? Traducción Autorizada por Loli-the-dreamer. Dystopia!AU. BadBoy!Blaine. KLAINE.
1. El hombre gruñón y la novata pecosa

Traducción autorizada por **Loli-the-dreamer**

**Resumen:** ¿Qué hace a alguien humano? ¿El latido de un corazón? ¿Un código de ADN? ¿Qué sucede cuando te enamoras de alguien que no tiene ninguna de esas cosas, pero aun así es la persona más asombrosa y comprensiva que has conocido?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Loli-the-dreamer, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

**Decreto Federal número 2761–** Ninguna máquina dotada con inteligencia artificial puede ser considerada o tratada como humano. Cualquier tipo de tecnología artificial como máquinas y robots no tiene derechos en la sociedad establecida.

**Decreto Federal número 2762–** La integridad de todos los modelos de robots domésticos o industriales es completa responsabilidad de sus respectivos dueños y estos pueden darle el uso que deseen, estipulando que nunca tratarán a sus máquinas como a un igual. Infringir tal condición puede resultar con el embargo de la forma de inteligencia artificial seguido de su destrucción.

**Ley Federal número 2763-A–** Las máquinas humanoides están terminantemente prohibidas. Los modelos domésticos pueden tener cuatro extremidades y caminar en dos pies, pero la inserción de cualquier otro factor humano que permita la expresión o semejanza a la forma de un ser humano será considerada ilegal y será castigada con una sanción financiera seguida del embargo y destrucción de la máquina irregular.

**Ley Federal número 2763-B–** Todos los modelos humanoides de androides y robots fabricados previamente a la institucionalización de la Ley 2763-A deben ser destruidos y sus respectivos dueños indemnizados económicamente.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El hombre gruñón y la novata pecosa.**

* * *

_"No hay tal cosa como humanidad en los robots. Son instrumentos, utensilios. Nada más que eso."_

Ese era el lema de la división federal donde trabajaba Walter Anderson. Él, junto con todos los demás allí, era responsable por la administración, embargo y destrucción de todas las formas irregulares de inteligencia artificial. La división fue fundada después del asesinado de Adam Jenkins, por su androide humanoide de satisfacción sexual, 182717-F, también conocido como "Sarah."

La muerte de Adam encendió miles de movimientos y organizaciones conservadoras que estaban en contra de la "humanización de las máquinas", forzando al gobierno a institucionalizar leyes regulando la situación de todos los no-humanos e inteligencia artificial, oficializando su condición como utensilios, instrumentos, y denegándoles cualquier tipo de derechos.

Era para finalizar una investigación de adquisición de tecnología ilegal y evitar un posible intento de construcción de una forma irregular de inteligencia artificial que Walter Anderson estaba yendo a Lima Heights, el peor vecindario de todo Ohio. Había investigado este caso por meses y su nueva misión le parecía simple. Sólo necesitaba ir a la residencia de Burt Hummel y destruir cualquier modelo de robot que no atendiera las especificaciones establecidas por la ley.

Estaba lloviendo mientras Walter y su nueva compañera, Penny White, se abrían paso por las calles de ese lugar olvidado. Había robots esparcidos por todas las sucias calles, haciendo el trabajo de los humanos, al parecer indiferentes de la lluvia torrencial que caía sobre su frío metal.

Eran robots domésticos y caminaban en dos pies, pero como todos los demás androides legales, no tenían rostro, asemejándose a los fantasmas grises que atormentaban las pesadillas de la infancia de Walter.

—¡Walter! ¡Walter! ¿Qué crees que encontremos en la casa de este Hummel? —chilló Penny, regresando a su compañero a la realidad con su entusiasmo por su primera misión.

—Cálmate, novata, probablemente encontraremos a otro pervertido tratando de crear un estupendo juguete sexual, no te emociones mucho. Será repugnante, puedo asegurártelo —le dijo Walter, manteniendo sus ojos en el camino, aburrido.

La chica pelirroja frunció el ceño con decepción, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Sabía que Anderson era un hombre viejo y amargado aun antes de conocerlo. Todos en la división sabían su historia, pero lo que ella no sabía era que sería tan hostil.

Walter solía trabajar en Homicidios en el Departamento de Policía y era el mejor detective de asesinatos en la historia del distrito 198. Pero después de que su hijo mayor, Cooper Anderson, fuera asesinado durante un robo, el hombre nunca consiguió volver a poner un pie en una escena del crimen.

Fue a la División Federal de Control de Tecnología años más tarde, buscando un lugar donde no encontraría nada que le recordara a su hijo muerto. Y Walter dio con lo que buscaba. Lo único con lo que tenía que lidiar allí era con adquisiciones ilegales de tecnología y a veces destrucción de formas irregulares de inteligencia artificial.

—¡Bueno, tal vez Burt Hummel sea un terrorista y esté construyendo un ejército de androides! —bromeó Penny, tratando de hacer que Walter riera un poco.

—Claro, ¡porque enviarían a un viejo y a una novata a luchar contra un terrorista y su ejército de androides! —dijo Walter sarcásticamente, rodando sus ojos avellana. Era probable que hubiera hecho enojar realmente mucho a su jefe con los comentarios sobre su peso. Eso era lo único que podía explicar por qué había sido emparejado con la novata pecosa e hiperactiva.

—Sólo estaba bromeando…—murmuró Penny, mordiéndose el labio inferior, aparentemente llevarse bien con su compañero no iba a ser una opción.

—Lo sé, lo siento, Penélope. Dejé de fumar ayer. Creo que estoy un poco malhumorado —se disculpó el hombre de cabello canoso, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable. No podía culpar a Penny por su entusiasmo. En su primer caso en Homicidios, él había estado incluso más emocionado de lo que la pelirroja estaba ahora—. Pásame la goma de nicotina que está allí —pidió, haciendo un gesto hacia el pequeño compartimiento en el tablero de su auto.

—¿Quién es este? —preguntó Penny, señalando a un joven de ojos avellana en una fotografía arrugada que encontró junto a la goma de mascar. Se parecía un poco a Walter, con cabello rizado y ojos avellana, pero su piel era de un tono diferente. Era aceitunada, no pálida como la de Walter, y el chico parecía ser más bajo.

—Mi hijo menor, Blaine —respondió Walter secamente, rogándole a Dios que las preguntas de Penny terminaran con su respuesta. No quería hablar de Blaine, su feliz y pequeño muchacho, que solía seguirle por todos lados diciendo que quería ser justo como su "papi".

—¿Vive contigo? —preguntó la chica, sin notar la clara incomodidad de su compañero.

—No, vive con su madre.

Walter se había ido de la casa un par de semanas después de la muerte de Cooper. Ya no podía vivir allí. Había muchos recuerdos en ese lugar. Por todas las paredes habían fotografías de Cooper, su habitación todavía estaba desordenada y su voz seguía grabada en la contestadora. La presencia de su hijo mayor estaba en todos lados y Blaine se mantenía preguntando por su hermano mayor, haciendo más grande y pesado con los días el sentimiento de culpa que cargaba Walter.

Walter debía recoger a Cooper después de la escuela el día que este murió, pero había vuelto a meterse de lleno en el trabajo y había llamado a su hijo, diciéndole que no lograría llegar a tiempo. El hombre no sabía que un drogadicto se cruzaría en el camino de Cooper y le apuñalaría, tratando de robarle su reloj para comprar su próxima "dosis". Pero saber eso ahora no le hacía sentirse menos responsable por la muerte de su hijo.

Era su deber estar allí para Cooper, protegiéndole, pero había estado demasiado ocupado con el trabajo, tratando de impresionar a su jefe y ganarse un gran ascenso.

No había habido una sola noche en los últimos años que Walter no hubiera pasado despierto, tratando de recordar sus últimas palabras hacia su hijo. ¿Había dicho "Te amo" o "Me enorgulleces"? Walter no podía recordar y eso era lo que más dolía.

—Es guapo —dijo Penny suavemente, pasando su uña de color rosa sobre la fotografía.

—Esta sólo es una foto vieja. Blaine ya ni siquiera se ve así. Dámela —dijo, agarrando la fotografía de las manos de Penny y metiéndola en su bolsillo. Estaba volviendo a ser grosero con la novata, pero esta vez no le importaba. Ella estaba trayendo malos recuerdos y él no quería hablar sobre Blaine, de cómo había dejado al chico atrás—. Aquí, este es el lugar —murmuró Walter, estacionándose frente a un viejo edificio. Un letrero roto y casi ilegible que colgaba sobre la puerta principal decía "Neumáticos y Lubricantes Hummel" y las paredes estaban manchadas y ennegrecidas por la humedad, dándole al lugar la apariencia de un edificio abandonado.

—Bueno, entonces, ¡atrapemos a tu terrorista y destruyamos su ejército de androides! —bromeó Penny en juego, tratando de aligerar la atmósfera entre ellos y fallando una vez más.

—Lo que quieras, niña —refunfuñó Walter, rodando los ojos y tomando otro pedazo de goma de mascar de nicotina.

* * *

Penny tocó el timbre varias veces, llamando al Sr. Hummel. Estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que un sospechoso de posesión de tecnología ilegal todavía usara algo tan arcaico como un timbre.

—Ríndete, vamos a entrar —masculló Walter furiosamente. Odiaba cuando los sospechosos le hacían las cosas más difíciles. Tenía casi cincuenta años, ¡por el amor de Dios! Derribar una puerta a patadas ya no era tan fácil como cuando tenía veinte.

Walter tuvo que patear la puerta tres veces antes de que se abriera finalmente, revelando un pasillo estrecho y oscuro.

—Agarra tu pistola —le susurró Walter a Penny, teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre este lugar. Algo no estaba bien; todos sus instintos estaban diciéndoselo.

—¿D-dijiste que sólo sería un pervertido? —inquirió Penny, asustada. Sí, estaba trabajando en el campo con el que siempre había soñado, pero en detención de tecnología uno pensaría que por lo general no tenían que usar armas en el trabajo.

—¡Simplemente agarra tu jodida pistola! —siseó Walter. No dejaría que esta chica muriera, no su compañera.

Caminaron por el pasillo sosteniendo sus pistolas y linternas. Cubriendo las paredes estaban lo que parecían ser miles de fotografías. Algunas de ellas eran de una bonita mujer y un hombre con una gorra de béisbol puesta, pero la mayoría eran de un joven pálido de ojos azules. Habían fotos del chico cuando bebé, niño e incluso adolescente, pero no había ninguna fotografía de él luciendo mayor de dieciséis o diecisiete años.

—¿Qué dicen los archivos sobre este Hummel, tiene familia? —susurró Walter, intrigado por las fotos familiares en las paredes.

—Su esposa murió dando a luz a su único hijo, Kurt Hummel. Kurt murió a los diecisiete en un accidente automovilístico hace diez años. —Penny recitó lo que había memorizado al leer el archivo de Burt Hummel.

—Perdió a su esposa y a su hijo, ¿eh? —murmuró Walter, ya compadeciendo al hombre. Él entendía esa clase de dolor, pero al menos no estaba completamente solo, como parecía estarlo Burt. Todavía tenía a Blaine, aun si no hablaban mucho, y todavía tenía una razón para vivir y no perder el juicio, algo que no estaba seguro de si Burt Hummel tenía.

Cuando entraron a la sala de estar, la oscuridad todavía continuaba, pero había una pequeña luz viniendo de una puerta cerrada.

—Allí…—susurró Penny, apuntando con su arma hacia la puerta que era la fuente oculta de la luz azul que iluminaba el lugar ligeramente.

Caminaron cautelosamente, cruzando la sala y tratando de no pisar nada que pudiera hacer un ruido y espantar al sospechoso. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la puerta cerrada, Walter comenzó a contar en silencio, preparándose para abrir la puerta y haciéndole señales a Penny para que se posicionara en un sitio seguro.

La joven novata contó nerviosamente junto con su compañero, ya sintiendo la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas mientras trataba de suprimir el miedo que se acrecentaba en su pecho.

_1…_

2…

3…

¡Pam! La puerta restalló hacia el interior, siendo pateada por Walter usando toda su fuerza.

—¡División Federal de Control de Tecnología, todos abajo! —gritó el hombre de cabello rizado, invadiendo la habitación. Penny le siguió de cerca, gritando airadamente que estaban en una operación autorizada y que toda la tecnología irregular se les debía entregar de inmediato.

Varios segundos después, cuando la avalancha de adrenalina del impacto se desvaneció, ambos pudieron mirar alrededor, notando que estaban solos. El lugar era enorme, uno que podía ser fácilmente confundido con uno de los laboratorios de las Industrias Avalon, los productores más grandes de tecnología robótica.

El inmenso laboratorio contenía una gran mesa de trabajo cubierta con notas y libros y un número casi incontable de computadoras de red. Algunas eran los modelos más avanzados, mientras otras parecían pertenecer al siglo pasado, pero todas ellas estaban interconectadas, mostrando en sus monitores una infinita combinación de números y códigos. Probablemente Burt Hummel estaba tratando con algo bastante grande allí. Walter no podía recordar haber visto un lugar así en todos sus años activos. Penny no estaba tan equivocada con el asunto de los terroristas después de todo.

—Penny, pide refuerzos —susurró Walter—. Este lugar parece tratar con biotecnología también.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? —jadeó Penny, apretando el agarre alrededor de su pistola. ¿Un laboratorio ilegal de biotecnología? Eso era algo grande, muy por encima de su jurisdicción.

—¿Ves esa puerta? —murmuró Walter, apuntando hacia la puerta metálica al final de la habitación—. Esa es una puerta hacia una cámara de frío. Los laboratorios de biotecnología suelen tener esas cosas —explicó antes de reducir su voz a un siseo hacia la obviamente inmóvil novata—. ¡Penny! ¡Pide apoyo ahora!

La chica comenzó a pedir refuerzos mientras el hombre mayor avanzaba unos pocos pasos más, notando que había otra puerta en ese laboratorio además de la que daba acceso a la cámara de frío. Estaba escondida entre dos mesas de bioquímica de dos caras, equipadas con un generador termoeléctrico de radioisótopos, más computadoras y algunos tubos de agua normal y destilada y gas.

Walter caminó hacia la puerta silenciosamente y antes de que Penny pudiera detenerle, la abrió con una mano, agarrando su pistola apretadamente con la otra, listo para dispararle a cualquier amenaza que pudiera estarle esperando en esa habitación.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó Walter, apuntando su arma hacia una pálida figura humana arrodillada en el suelo.

—P-Por favor, a-ayúdeme —suplicó una voz quebrada, proveniente de un muchacho con ojos increíblemente azules.

Walter se detuvo, sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, por varios segundos. No podía creerle a sus ojos. Frente a él estaba un joven de ojos azules, el mismo muchacho que estaba en todas las fotografías que cubrían las paredes del pasillo.

—M-mi papá no está respirando, por favor, ayúdeme —suplicó el muchacho, aferrándose a la ropa de un hombre inconsciente frente a él.

—¿Quién eres tú? —gritó Walter, aun apuntándole con su arma al trémulo adolescente.

—K-Kurt Hummel. ¡Por favor, ayude a mi papá!

—Eso es imposible —murmuró Penny, entrando a la habitación y parándose al lado de su compañero.

—¿De qué están hablando? ¡Mi papá está muriendo! ¡Ayúdenle! ¡Hagan algo! —gritó Kurt furiosamente, sin entender por qué estas personas estaban aquí apuntándole con sus armas y sin hacer nada para ayudar a su papá.

—Tú no puedes ser Kurt Hummel —dijo Penny, pareciendo impactada.

—¿Qué? Yo soy Kurt Hummel y este hombre aquí es mi papá, Burt Hummel. ¡No está respirando, ayúdenle, por favor! —gritó el joven desesperadamente, lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

—Tú no puedes ser Kurt Hummel —afirmó Walter, bajando su arma—. Kurt Hummel murió hace diez años.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)!


	2. El intrépido par de ojos azules

Traducción autorizada por **Loli-the-dreamer**

**Resumen:** ¿Qué hace a alguien humano? ¿El latido de un corazón? ¿Un código de ADN? ¿Qué sucede cuando te enamoras de alguien que no tiene ninguna de esas cosas, pero aun así es la persona más asombrosa y comprensiva que has conocido?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Loli-the-dreamer, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El intrépido par de ojos azules**

* * *

—¿Qué dicen los resultados? —le preguntó Walter a Penny, que tenía un pequeño aparato metálico apuntado en dirección a Kurt.

—N-no es humano —murmuró ella, sin creer los resultados que eran mostrados por la pantalla de su "Dispositivo de Garantía de Humanidad". El joven arrodillado frente a ella tenía que ser humano. Sus ojos, su expresión, nunca había visto o leído de un androide así. ¡Incluso estaba llorando! Nunca antes había visto a un robot llorar. ¿Cómo podía alguien haber construido una máquina tan perfecta como esa?

—¡Tú! ¡Aléjate de él! —bramó Walter, mirando a Kurt.

—É-él es mi papá, él es…—trató de decir Kurt. No quería estar lejos de su papá y no entendía por qué esas personas estaban allí o por qué estaban diciendo que no era humano. ¿Por qué estaban diciendo eso? ¿Por qué no estaban ayudando a su papá?

—Simplemente aléjate de él. —Walter interrumpió las súplicas de Kurt bruscamente, haciendo que el joven se alejara algunos pasos de su papá.

—Penny, ve a comprobar sus signos vitales —ordenó el viejo agente federal, sacando a su compañera de su estado de shock.

—D-de acuerdo. —La chica asintió, bajando su pistola y arrodillándose al lado de Burt.

—¿P-puede ayudarlo? —le suplicó Kurt a Penny, haciendo que su corazón doliera. No, no podía ayudar a Burt, ya estaba muerto. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarle.

—Lo siento, chico, ya está muerto —dijo ella en voz baja, conmovida.

—No, no puede estar muerto. Él no puede… Iba a hornear conmigo. Iba a buscar algunos huevos. ¡No puede estar muerto! —exclamó Kurt violentamente, tirándose sobre el cuerpo de su padre, tratando de despertarlo.

—¡Papá, por favor! ¡Por favor! —gritó el joven de ojos azules, apretando la ropa de Burt. No podía dejarle solo, no podía. No tenía a nadie más además de Burt.

Penny y Walter observaron cuando el androide de ojos azules se quebró sobre el cuerpo de Burt. No sabían qué hacer. El androide no era un humano. Kurt era una máquina y las máquinas son instrumentos fríos y sin alma. No se suponía que se vieran así, tan desesperadas, tan humanas.

—P-por favor, papá —susurró Kurt, enterrando su cara en el pecho de Burt. Su papá no podía estar muerto. Esas personas debían estar equivocadas.

—¡Aleja a esa cosa del cuerpo! —siseó Walter cuando su voz se quebró un poco.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —gritó Penny, horrorizada por la aparente frialdad de su compañero.

—Conoces las reglas, Penny, no dejes que esa escena te engañe. Él sólo es una máquina —aseguró Walter, tratando de mantener su lado racional funcionando. No podía ser engañado por esa máquina, su misión allí era seguir el protocolo. Arrestar al dueño de la forma irregular de inteligencia artificial y destruir todas las formas ilegales de tecnología—. Conoces el protocolo —susurró el hombre de cabello rizado, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no ver al androide frente a él como un humano. Era una máquina, una cosa, no un chico. Y Walter tenía una misión que llevar a cabo.

—¿De verdad estás diciendo que sólo quieres seguir el protocolo en este caso? ¿Yo soy la única aquí viendo a un chico que acaba de perder a su padre? —inquirió Penny escépticamente, viendo más humanidad en el androide llorando frente a ellos que en su propio compañero.

—Sí, ¡yo también estoy viendo eso! Y por ello es que debemos seguir el protocolo, porque esta cosa no es humana, ¡es una máquina programada para parecer humana y es nuestra misión no dejar que este tipo de cosas pasen! ¿O quieres otro caso Adam Jenkins en tus manos? —espetó Walter, apretando sus dientes, viendo la expresión escandalizada de su compañera—. Por lo que sé, ¡esa cosa podría haber asesinado a Burt Hummel y ahora está haciendo una escena para hacerse el inocente! —concluyó, dejando a Penny completamente atónita.

—¿Sabes qué, Walter? ¡Entonces hazlo tú! ¡Sigue tu queridísimo protocolo! ¡No mataré a un chico que acaba de perder a su padre! —siseó la joven furiosamente, empujando el Dispositivo de Garantía de Humanidad en el pecho de Walter. No sería parte de esto, no podía mirar a los ojos de ese chico y simplemente apagar su sistema.

Walter agarró el pequeño dispositivo, apretándolo en sus palmas con fuerza. Lo haría, tenía que hacerlo. Pero, sorprendentemente, incluso antes de que Walter pudiera acercarse al androide, Kurt se levantó y le miró a los ojos, paralizándole.

—¿Ya va a matarme? —inquirió, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

—¿N-nos escuchaste? —preguntó Walter, sintiendo como si estuviera siendo ahogado por la intensa mirada furiosa fija en él.

—Sólo hágalo ya —susurró Kurt, sorprendiendo a Walter—. No es como si tuviera algo por lo que vivir de todos modos —concluyó, segundos después de mirar al cuerpo de su padre. Estaba solo, completamente solo. No tenía una madre, nunca había tenido amigos y la única persona que le amó alguna vez estaba muerta. ¿Qué razón tenía para vivir?

—P-pero, Kurt…—trató de decir Penny, antes de que el androide de ojos azules le interrumpiera.

—Es Penny, ¿cierto? —preguntó Kurt, sonriéndole tristemente.

—S-sí —confirmó ella, temblando un poco.

—Está bien, Penny, si él piensa que no soy humano, que soy una cosa. Puede seguir su protocolo —le dijo Kurt a la novata pecosa antes de volver a fijar su mirada en Walter—. Pero cuando aprietes ese botón, ten presente una cosa, Walter, moriré como ser humano. Ese dispositivo tuyo puede decir que no lo soy, pero _soy_ humano, mi papá me lo enseñó —habló Kurt, sin temor. Si el hombre lo hacía, apretaría ese botón sabiendo exactamente a lo que estaba matando, otro ser humano.

—B-bien —susurró Walter, sosteniendo el dispositivo gris cerca de la frente de Kurt. Terminaría esto tan rápido como le fuera posible. Sólo escribiría un código, apretaría un botón y enviaría un impulso electromagnético a través del cuerpo de Kurt, parando su sistema. Todo pasaría en cuestión de segundos y con suerte no habría dolor.

—Esto será indoloro —le aseguró Walter, sin entender realmente por qué estaba diciendo eso, por qué estaba tratando de hacerle las cosas más fáciles a una máquina.

Penny comenzó a sollozar audiblemente, escuchando las palabras de Walter. ¿Cómo seguía siendo capaz de hacer esa locura, aun después de escuchar las palabras de Kurt? No podía creer que su compañero fuera capaz de tal crueldad.

—¿Cuál es el punto de ser humano si no tienes nada de humanidad en tu corazón? —gritó ella entre sollozos, haciendo que Walter tuviera la certeza de que nunca le perdonaría después de eso.

Pero incluso entonces, Walter continuó. Tenía que hacerlo. Penny no podía entenderlo ahora, pero algún día lo haría. Después de todo, estaba haciendo lo correcto, estaba siguiendo la ley y esa era su obligación allí. No importaba lo convincente que Kurt hubiera sido asegurando su humanidad, él no era humano. Y manteniendo eso en mente, que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que Kurt no era humano, Walter comenzó a escribir el código para la destrucción de las formas irregulares de inteligencia artificial.

Pero entonces Walter notó que Kurt no estaba cerrando los ojos. El androide tenía sus penetrantes ojos azules fijos en él, intrépidamente. Estaba temblando un poco y algunas lágrimas seguían bajando por su pálido rostro, pero Kurt no rogó por su vida ni siquiera una vez. Mantuvo su cabeza en alto, mirando a los ojos de su victimario, porque Kurt Hummel nunca rogaría por nada. No, Kurt sería valiente hasta el final, porque eso era lo que su papá le había enseñado, ser fuerte sin importar qué.

Ver tal demostración de valor hizo que el corazón de Walter doliera, porque la valentía era la más humana de todas las características. ¿Pelear por sobrevivir? ¿Rogar? Eso era instintivo, cualquier animal podía hacerlo. Pero sólo un hombre, un ser humano, podía ser valiente por orgullo, podía morir por sus creencias. Y Kurt creía en su humanidad. Moriría creyendo.

¿Cómo iba Walter a apretar ese botón y simplemente quemar el sistema del androide después de tal demostración de humanidad? ¿Cómo podría vivir consigo mismo después de hacer tal cosa?

—¡Joder! —siseó Walter, soltando el objeto plateado en su mano.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Kurt, viendo al hombre alejándose de él.

—No sé. Realmente no tengo idea alguna de lo que estoy haciendo. —Walter suspiró pesadamente antes de que brazos estuvieran envueltos a su alrededor de repente.

—¡Lo sabía! Lo sabía, ¡no lo matarías, Walter! ¡Tú eres un buen hombre, Walter, un buen hombre! —chilló Penny felizmente, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su compañero.

—Cálmate, novata. No lo apagué, pero el apoyo estará aquí pronto y alguien más lo hará —habló Walter, haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran a poner lacrimosos—. Lo siento, Penny, pero es un androide humanoide ilegal y la ley es muy clara con respecto al destino de estas cosas —indicó el hombre mayor, sintiéndose mal por herir los sentimientos de su compañera.

—¡Pero necesitamos mantenerlo vivo! —gritó Penny. Sus ojos estaban brillando de una manera que sólo podía significar una cosa; tenía una idea—. Él es la única conexión que tenemos para descubrir qué sucedió aquí —comenzó a explicar ella—. Burt Hummel era un ex mecánico, viviendo en un vecindario de mala muerte. ¿Cómo pudo costear todo esto, estas instalaciones? ¡Alguien estaba subsidiándolo! Y Kurt dijo que estaba bien, que estaba planeando hornear con él esta mañana. Las personas no se mueren de repente, ¡quizás fue asesinado!

—No sabes eso, Penny, ¿el forense ni siquiera ha mirado el cuerpo todavía y ya estás hablando de homicidio? —habló Walter en voz baja, tratando de mantener las cosas racionales.

—¿Tu padre tenía alguna enfermedad crónica o problemas de salud, Kurt? —inquirió Penny al androide, que todavía estaba confundido con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—N-no, él estaba bien, e-entonces fui a bañarme. Y cuando regresé estaba en el suelo, inconsciente —respondió Kurt.

—¿Ves? ¡Podría ser un homicidio! —dijo Penny, arrugando las cejas en una expresión pensativa.

—No somos de Homicidios, Penny, lidiamos con tecnología irregular, no cuerpos —suspiró Walter, ya sintiendo su cabeza comenzando a doler.

—¡Pero este caso es de tecnología irregular! ¡Mira a Kurt! ¡Probablemente es el androide más avanzado existente! ¡Tenemos que descubrir cómo fue construido, quién le dio dinero a Burt y la tecnología para hacerlo posible!

—Pero, Penny…

—Walter, ellos destruirán a Kurt sin siquiera investigar su origen, ¡lo sabes! ¡Él es la única conexión que tenemos para descubrir de dónde vino toda esta tecnología!

—¿Y cuál es tu plan, sólo esconderlo y comenzar una investigación secreta? —sugirió Walter sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos.

—¡SÍ! ¡Ese es exactamente mi plan! —Penny le sonrió, resplandeciente.

—¡No! No, no, no —dijo Walter, cabeceando. Penny había perdido la cabeza, ¡no podían simplemente esconder a Kurt!

—¡Walter! —gritó Penny—. Piénsalo, ¡es la única manera en la que podemos asegurarnos de que quienquiera que pagó por todo esto no abra otra instalación como esta y construya otros androides como Kurt!

—¡No podemos esconderlo e iniciar una investigación secreta! ¡Eso no sólo sería insensato, sino también ilegal! —vociferó Walter, tratando de traer a su compañera de vuelta a la realidad.

—Walter —suplicó Penny con sus ojos color chocolate, grandes y lacrimosos.

—Penny, todos los días arrestamos personas por esconder formas irregulares de inteligencia artificial. ¡No podemos simplemente comenzar a romper leyes haciendo exactamente lo que se nos paga para que combatamos!

—Por favor, ¡no nos meteremos en problemas! Si descubrimos quién está detrás de todo esto, nos darán ascensos y tal vez hasta dejarán que Kurt viva —explicó Penny, finalmente aclarándole a Walter por qué estaba tan decidida a investigar ese caso.

—Oh, ¡ya entiendo! ¡Quieres hacer todo esto, arriesgándonos a ir a prisión, porque quieres salvar al androide! —espetó Walter.

—Kurt. —El androide interrumpió su conversación—. Mi nombre es Kurt. Puedes matarme si quieres, pero ya no puedes llamarme "cosa" o "androide". Me llamo Kurt Hummel, mi papá me dio ese nombre y no importa de qué esté hecho, quiero ser llamado por mi nombre. —El androide de ojos azules lanzó otra mirada intrépida en la dirección de Walter. Nadie se metía con los Hummel, y un amargado de mediana edad no sería una excepción a esa regla.

—¡Bien! ¡Quieres protegerlo, lo haremos, pero si algo sale mal, todo esto es tu responsabilidad! —le gruñó Walter a Penny, sin creer que realmente estaba rindiéndose a sus súplicas—. ¿Planeas esconderlo en tu casa o qué? —preguntó Walter, rodando los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Mi casa? ¡No puedo traerlo a casa conmigo! —Penny frunció el ceño.

—¿Y entonces dónde planeas esconderlo? ¿En el maletero de nuestro vehículo? —preguntó Walter, ya teniendo la sensación de que estaba por escuchar algo que no le gustaría.

—¿Tal vez quieras esconderlo en tu casa? —preguntó Penny con vacilación, ya sabiendo que Walter no estaría contento con la idea.

—¿Qué? ¿Mi casa? ¿Estás loca? ¡No puede quedarse en mi casa! —gritó el hombre de cabello rizado. Penny tenía que estar loca, esa era la única explicación posible para su comportamiento.

—¡Yo tampoco puedo llevarlo a mi casa! Vivo con mis padres y será extraño si aparezco de repente con un adolescente, ¿no lo crees?

—Claro, ¡porque un hombre solitario llevando a un adolescente sin conexión alguna con él a su casa es tan normal! —dijo Walter sarcásticamente, ya pensando en cómo le encantaría a la Sra. Chang del 145 cotillear sobre él viviendo con un adolescente.

—Por favor, Walter, ¡el apoyo llegará en cualquier minuto y de verdad no puedo llevarlo conmigo a casa! ¿Pooor faaavoor?

* * *

—No puedo creer que realmente estoy haciendo esto —refunfuñó Walter, sentándose en su viejo sofá rojo, sintiéndose agotado. Se había rendido ante las súplicas de Penny, y ahora tenía a un androide humanoide ilegal mirándole en medio de su sala de estar.

—¿Puedes quitar estas cosas? —preguntó Kurt, mirando hacia las esposas en sus pálidas muñecas.

—Aún estoy pensando sobre si te dejaré andar por aquí sin esas cosas —jadeó Walter, cubriéndose las sienes con sus manos.

—¡No puedes dejarme así! ¿Cómo iré al baño? ¡Y estas cosas me están lastimando! —gritó Kurt. Él no era un animal y no sería tratado como uno.

—Oh, por favor, ¿cosas como tú de verdad necesitan ir al baño? —inquirió Walter, con una cansada mirada hostil.

—¡Sí, necesito hacerlo! —vociferó Kurt, sintiéndose extremadamente herido por los comentarios de Walter.

—No me grites, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy teniendo uno de los peores días de mi vida, estoy infringiendo la ley, arriesgándome a ir a prisión por algo que debería destruir, ¡y ahora tengo que lidiar con un adolescente artificial en mi casa! —dijo el hombre de cabello rizado. Estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado estresado para enfrentarse con Kurt justo ahora.

—¿Crees que tú estás teniendo un mal día? —preguntó Kurt, ofendido—. ¡HOY PERDÍ A MI PAPÁ! —gritó el androide de ojos azules—. ¡La única persona que me ha amado alguna vez ya no está! ¡Y ahora estoy atrapado con un tipo que sigue llamándome una "cosa" y diciendo que debería destruirme! ¡Así que no te atrevas a decirme que el tuyo fue un mal día! ¡Yo perdí todo hoy! ¡Estoy de duelo, siendo ofendido y ni siquiera puedo ir al maldito baño! —espetó Kurt mientras las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos. Sólo quería regresar a los tiempos en donde se sentía seguro, amado, humano, donde Burt estaba con él, arruinando sus recetas y tratando de convencerle de que los deportes podían ser tan divertidos como cualquier interpretación de ballet.

Walter se arrepintió de sus palabras egoístas, viendo lo destrozado y perdido que estaba el chico frente a él. Sí "chico". Walter ya no podía verle como una cosa. Kurt era un chico, un chico perdido y herido que estaba siendo tratado como basura sin haber hecho nada malo.

—D-disculpa. Estoy siendo un imbécil contigo —murmuró Walter, rascándose la nuca, sintiéndose incómodo.

—Sí, lo estás siendo —dijo Kurt en voz baja, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos con las mangas de su camisa—. Bueno, ¿puedes, por favor, quitar estas cosas?

—Sí, disculpa, ven aquí —dijo el hombre, antes de ser interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de su puerta.

—¡Mierda! ¡Quién sería a esta hora! Kurt, ve a esconderte —siseó Walter.

—¿Qué? —jadeó el androide de ojos azules, asustado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—¡Por favor, ve! Yo iré a abrir la puerta —dijo Walter, preocupado sobre quién sería a esa hora.

Quizás podía ser un agente del DFCT, o incluso la policía, viniendo a arrestarle y a destruir a Kurt. Y no entendía por qué, pero no dejaría que eso sucediera, no podía dejar que nadie lastimara a ese androide de ojos azules.

Cuando el hombre de ojos avellana abrió la puerta, se sorprendió. No eran los policías o algunos agentes federales los que estaban parados allí, la persona que le saludó era alguien mucho más inesperado.

—Hola, Walter. —Un chico de ojos avellana con una chaqueta de cuero negra le sonrió sarcásticamente—. Ha pasado un tiempo…

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	3. La frialdad de un corazón roto

Traducción autorizada por **Loli-the-dreamer**

**Resumen:** ¿Qué hace a alguien humano? ¿El latido de un corazón? ¿Un código de ADN? ¿Qué sucede cuando te enamoras de alguien que no tiene ninguna de esas cosas, pero aun así es la persona más asombrosa y comprensiva que has conocido?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Loli-the-dreamer, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La frialdad de un corazón roto**

* * *

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Walter, estupefacto. No estaba esperando a Blaine. En realidad, el hombre de mediana edad ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que su hijo había estado en su apartamento. Lo que Walter recordaba era que su hijo no llevaba una chaqueta de cuero o tenía una actitud creída implícita en cada movimiento y palabra en aquellos tiempos. Y Blaine, desde luego, no tenía una serie de aretes en su oreja izquierda.

—Yo también te extrañé, Walter —dijo Blaine irónicamente, esbozando una sonrisa burlona antes de entrar al apartamento de su papá. El lugar no había cambiado para nada desde la última vez que había estado allí. El mismo viejo sofá rojo seguía ahí y las paredes eran las mismas, todas de del mismo horrible tono de verde del que habían sido dos años atrás. Blaine casi podía jurar que incluso la caja vacía de comida china sobre la mesita de café era la misma que él había dejado allí hacia dos años.

_Bueno, ciertamente se ve lo suficientemente asquerosa como para serlo_, pensó el joven de ojos avellana, mirando hacia la repugnante caja y considerando dejar la comida china por un tiempo.

—Este lugar todavía tiene la misma atmósfera acogedora que tenía hace dos años —dijo Blaine con sarcasmo, antes de sentarse en el sofá rojo y poner los pies en la mesita de café.

—D-disculpa… es que me agarraste en un mal momento y…—trató de explicar su padre aturdido, sintiéndose avergonzado por el desorden, antes de volver a ser interrumpido.

—Walter —habló una voz femenina. Una mujer de figura delgada estaba parada en la puerta del apartamento.

—¿Barbara? —jadeó Walter, dándose la vuelta. Reconoció el par de ojos azules frente a él. Pertenecían a su ex esposa, esos cristalinos pozos de azul glacial. Walter aun podía ver todas las heridas, todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que su abandono había causado.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo la morena secamente, entrando al apartamento de Walter incluso antes de ser invitada formalmente.

Barbara tenía su oscuro cabello corto y estaba vistiendo un vestido negro con un par de zapatos de tacones altos a juego y un collar de perlas. Estaba hermosa, nadie podía negarlo, pero si le preguntaban a Walter, diría, con culpa, que su belleza no era la misma. La mujer morena ya no brillaba como solía hacerlo antes de la muerte de Cooper. En aquellos tiempos, su belleza podía ser comparada al esplendor de una ninfa o un hada. Tenía esa llama en los ojos que iluminaba todo a su alrededor, pero ahora tal llama ya no estaba. Cualquiera que mirara lo suficientemente cerca podía ver que su belleza ya no era la de un hada. Ahora era como un ángel de mármol, increíblemente hermosa, pero fría.

—¡Blaine! ¡Pies! —siseó la mujer al ver a su hijo con los dos pies sobre la mesa de café de su padre.

—¡Manos! ¡Dedos! ¡Cabeza! —se burló el joven antes de recibir una represiva mirada furiosa de parte de su madre y lanzó otra sonrisa juguetona—. Disculpa. Pensé que estábamos jugando un juego de quién podía decir más partes del cuerpo —dijo, bajando los pies de la desordenada mesita de café.

—Blaine, ¿nos disculpas? Necesito hablar con tu papá… en privado —dijo Barbara, suspirando pesadamente.

—Bueno, no es como si tuviera opción o algo. Entonces simplemente exploraré este maravilloso lugar —dijo Blaine, levantándose sin notar la expresión de pánico que cruzó el rostro de su padre.

—¡Espera! —siseó Walter, incapaz de pensar en una excusa apropiada para detener a su hijo. Blaine no podía explorar, probablemente terminaría encontrando a Kurt andando por el apartamento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Blaine, alzando una ceja, confundido por el comportamiento de su papá. ¿Walter estaba escondiendo algo?

—Tenemos que hablar, Walter. Solos —dijo Barbara, dejando claro que el tema de su conversación sería serio.

—P-pero…—Walter trató de hacer una excusa, pero fue interrumpido por Blaine.

—Cálmate, Walter. No es como si encontraré otra cosa peor que esta asquerosa caja de comida china —dijo su hijo, dejando la sala de estar.

—¿Ves? Esa es precisamente la razón por la que estoy aquí —murmuró Barbara, masajeándose las sienes. El comportamiento de Blaine se estaba volviendo incontrolable y ella ya no sabía qué hacer.

—Blaine te necesita —le dijo a Walter, suspirando.

—¿A qué te r-refieres?

—Su comportamiento es inmanejable, Walter. ¡Ya no puedo controlarlo! Se está haciendo piercings, faltando a la escuela, ¡llamándome Barbara! Y esa no es ni siquiera la peor parte —admitió ella, sentándose en el sofá rojo. Estaba exhausta, herida y preocupada por la conducta de Blaine. Simplemente ya ni siquiera reconocía a su niñito. Blaine solía ser tan educado y amable, pero de alguna manera su pulcro pequeño había cambiado. Comenzó a faltar a clases, actuar con crueldad y pasar las noches fuera de casa. Barbara estaba segura de que estaba fumando. El olor de su ropa lo hacía bastante obvio.

La agotada mujer estaba desesperada. Lo único que quería era a su Blaine de vuelta, no a ese enojado adolescente que desapareció por días y regresó con sus orejas y lengua perforadas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Walter.

—¡Todo, Walter! ¡Todo! Ya no me respeta, se está metiendo en problemas en la escuela y está saliendo con toda esa gente rara. ¡Nuestro pequeño, que solía cantar y sonreír todo el tiempo, ha cambiado a este adolescente enojado y autodestructivo y ya no tengo control sobre él! —espetó Barbara, sin luchar contra las lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos.

—¿Q-qué esperas que haga yo? —preguntó Walter. No sabía qué hacer en esa situación. Podía ver que Blaine había cambiado, pero pensaba que el cabello, todo ese cuero y los piercings sólo eran parte de un acto, una fase. El hombre no tenía ni idea de que esas cosas fueran tan malas.

—Espero que estés allí, Walter. ¡Espero que hagas exactamente lo que no has hecho en los últimos diez años! —gritó Barbara, expresando todo el resentimiento en su corazón. Walter la abandonó en el momento más doloroso de su vida. Sólo huyó, dejándole todas las responsabilidades. Ella fue la que tuvo que explicarle a Blaine por qué su hermano mayor no volvería. Ella fue la que tuvo que abrazar a Blaine mientras este lloraba por Cooper.

Walter la había forzado a ser algo que no podía ser. Había forzado a Barbara a ser fuerte cuando a ella no le quedaban fuerzas.

En el momento más doloroso de su vida, cuando necesitaba más apoyo y protección, le habían dejado sola. Tuvo que alzar la cabeza y pelear porque no podía mostrar debilidad. Blaine la necesitaba, y Barbara había decidido hacer su mejor esfuerzo y actuar fuerte, aun si actuar así significaba llorar sola y esconderse en la noche mientras Walter tomaba la salida fácil.

—Yo… ¿Qué quieres que haga, Barbara? —preguntó Walter, sintiendo las palabras de su ex esposa rasgándole el corazón en dos. Dolía tanto porque era la verdad. Walter sabía que no había estado allí para Barbara o Blaine. Claro, llamaba a Blaine de vez en cuando y a veces le visitaba, pero no era suficiente, nunca había sido suficiente. ¡Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que su hijo había estado en ese apartamento! ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado que las cosas alcanzaran ese punto?

—Quiero que hagas la única cosa en la que eres bueno, Walter. Enseñarle disciplina a tu hijo. Eso es algo que puedes hacer, ¿cierto? Después de todo eres tan buen detective, ¿no es así? La estrella del departamento, siempre siguiendo las reglas, los protocolos…—La voz de Barbara se apagó con amargura, recordando lo orgulloso que solía estar Walter de su estatus en el departamento de Homicidios, de hecho, a veces demasiado orgulloso, olvidando sus obligaciones para con ella y sus hijos—. Así que enséñale eso a nuestro hijo, enséñale disciplina a Blaine. Yo no puedo hacerlo. Lo he intentado, de verdad, pero simplemente ya no puedo —concluyó ella, rompiendo el contacto visual y apoyando el rostro en sus palmas. Barbara estaba cansada, tan cansada.

_Forzar el acto de mujer fuerte ya no está funcionando_, pensó Barbara. No podía perder a otro hijo y eso era lo que sucedería si Blaine no cambiaba su comportamiento. Terminaría metiéndose con la gente equivocada y consiguiendo grandes problemas. Ella no quería tener que enterrar a otro hijo, nunca sobreviviría a eso.

—Claro. Lo visitaré más y le hablaré…

—No estoy hablando de visitas, Walter. Estoy hablando de Blaine mudándose contigo. —Barbara alzó sus ojos de azul glacial para encontrarse con los avellana impactados de Walter.

—¡No puede mudarse conmigo! —gritó el hombre de mediana edad, recordando al androide escondido en su apartamento. No se percató de que acababa de romper, involuntariamente, los corazones de dos personas demasiado heridas por sus errores pasados. El corazón de su ex esposa, que se rompió al escuchar las palabras de su ex esposo, y el corazón de su hijo, que había estado escondido detrás de una pared, escuchando la conversación de sus padres y sintiéndose, una vez más, rechazado por su padre.

_¡Qué sorprendente! Él tampoco me quiere_, pensó Blaine amargamente, repeliendo las lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos. Al escuchar a sus padres hablar tenía la certeza de que nadie le quería. Toda la conversación lo había probado.

No había sorpresa allí, ¿por qué Walter le querría, de todos modos? ¿Por qué cualquiera de ellos le querría? Él no era Cooper.

Blaine no podía evitar pensar que sus padres no estarían haciendo esto si fuera Cooper. No, si el tema de la conversación fuera su hermano mayor, ellos probablemente estarían discutiendo por el derecho a estar con él. No deshacerse de él. Porque Coop no era como Blaine, el hijo roto e inútil. Cooper era el hijo perfecto, el amado.

Desde que Blaine era pequeño, siempre había tenido la sensación de que su hermano mayor era el hijo favorito, pero en esos tiempos ello no le importaba. Porque Coop había estado ahí para él, haciéndole sentir especial; haciendo que los sentimientos sombríos se alejaran. Pero las cosas ya no eran así. Su hermano ya no estaba ahí para él y no había nadie para hacerle sentirse especial. Lo único que sobraba para Blaine era el sentimiento de no ser suficientemente bueno, aun viviendo siempre bajo la sombra de su hermano, siendo perseguido por su perfección.

Cooper Anderson era perfecto y esa era la razón por la que su recuerdo se mantenía vivo y adorado en cada habitación, cada pared y cada rincón de la casa de su madre, lastimando a Blaine de tantas maneras diferentes. El joven de ojos avellana amaba a su hermano y le extrañaba, y esa era una de las razones por la que dolía tanto. Pero, principalmente, ver el rostro de Cooper en cada marco y fotografía colgada en las paredes le lastimaba porque le recordaba a Blaine cómo la muerte de su hermano le había arruinado la vida.

Blaine solía ser feliz. Tenía una familia perfecta y un hermano asombroso, pero entonces todo cambió sin advertencia o explicación. De repente, su hermano ya no estaba y su madre estaba perdiendo su calidez y felicidad, tratando de parecer fuerte cuando su papá se fue de casa. Todo eso era porque su hermano no quiso darle su preciado reloj de oro a un ladrón.

¿Por qué no sólo le dio el jodido reloj al tipo? Eso era lo lógico, no jugar al héroe. Pero no, el fuerte y perfecto Cooper tuvo que pelear, jugando a ser el héroe. ¿Y a dónde le había llevado ello? Muerte. Había sido estúpido, dejando a Blaine solo.

Porque esa era la verdad. La mayoría del tiempo, Blaine se sentía terriblemente solo. Su papá no estaba allí para él y su mamá, a pesar de que vivía bajo el mismo techo, tampoco había estado en realidad. Su madre había estado sufriendo y extrañando demasiado a Cooper como para realmente estar allí para su hijo menor. Sólo seguía aparentando ser fuerte y asegurándole que las cosas estarían bien cuando la verdad era que las cosas no mejorarían. Sólo empeorarían.

No había manera de que las cosas pudieran estar bien alguna vez para Blaine cuando ya no podía hacer sonreír a su madre. Y Blaine extrañaba la sonrisa de Barbara. Recordar la manera en la que sus labios rojos se retorcían felizmente, mostrando esos blancos y brillantes dientes. Ello despertaba todos los sentimientos oscuros que sólo crecían más y más con el tiempo.

Odio, ira, culpa y envidia. Esos sentimientos siempre habían estado allí, pero la mayoría del tiempo era la envidia la que dominaba el pecho de Blaine. El joven de cabello rizado envidiaba a su hermano y no estaba siquiera seguro del porqué. No sabía si envidiaba a Cooper por quien solía ser, el hijo perfecto y amado, o si le envidiaba por el hecho de que él había sido el que murió; el que escapó sin tener que lidiar con una familia rota y recuerdos dolorosos.

Toda la situación era demasiado angustiosa, demasiado jodida. Y pensar en ello comenzó a molestar a Blaine. Estaba comenzando a sentirse triste y solo y no quería sentirse así o pensar en esos sentimientos. Actuar despiadadamente era su escape. _Pero todos en esta familia tienen su propia vía de escape, ¿no?_ Pensó. ¿Por qué era él el único que no podía? ¿Por qué era él el único siendo juzgado por ello?

Sus padres estaban juzgándole sin mirar sus propios errores y eso estaba haciendo que Blaine se sintiera como porquería. Y cuando Blaine Anderson se sentía así, usualmente hacía algo entretenido y divertido, por lo menos para sus principios. Para la mayoría de las personas, lo que Blaine llamaba "diversión" era pura autodestrucción.

Miró alrededor y consideró todo lo que podía hacer para divertirse en el apartamento de su papá, y terminó decidiendo que la acción divertida/autodestructiva del día tendría que ser algo simple, como fumar.

Blaine no solía hacer algo tan simple para tratar de sentirse mejor, pero el apartamento de Walter no le daba mucha elección. Su papá no bebía, así que no había ninguna manera de que Blaine pudiera conseguir algo de alcohol ahí, y ciertamente Walter no tendría a algún chico sexy escondiéndose en algún lado que pudiera utilizar para un buen polvo insignificante. Claro, el joven podía escaparse; saltar una ventana o algo así, e ir a encontrar esas cosas, pero su madre tenía sus llaves y Blaine no estaba de humor para caminar.

Entonces, al menos por ahora, Blaine tendría que contentarse con fumar. Su madre no lo aprobaría o estaría feliz por eso, pero de todos modos él no era el hijo perfecto, así que, ¿por qué no? Además, Walter también fumaba y ella se casó con él, así que no podían reprender a Blaine para nada.

Al chico ni siquiera le importaba si sus padres seguían hablando en la sala de estar, él ya había escuchado suficiente. Ahora trataría de encontrar un lugar donde pudiera conseguir algo de tiempo solo. También estaba planeando hacer algo que enojaría a Walter y le daría algo para recordar a su hijo menor, dado que Blaine probablemente volvería pronto a ese apartamento de mala muerte.

Pero primero necesitaba algo de nicotina. Dio con que esta era una búsqueda sorprendentemente difícil.

—¡Mierda! ¿Dónde demonios tiene los cigarros? —maldijo el chico, revolviendo en el desordenado apartamento de su padre. El lugar olía a nicotina. Walter debía tener algunos cigarrillos en algún lado. Blaine continuó su búsqueda, abriendo todos los cajones y gabinetes que veía, buscando los cigarrillos. Incluso miró detrás de la extraña estatuilla de gato que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor de su papá.

¿Por qué Walter tenía esas cosas? Blaine no tenía idea, pero eran horribles y no iban para nada con el resto de la desatendida decoración del departamento de Walter. Y, pensando en el pésimo lugar, se percató de algo.

¡La habitación de Walter! ¡Su padre debía tener algunos cigarrillos allí! Sonriendo por su ingeniosa idea, el chico de ojos avellana comenzó a imaginar todos los cigarros que estarían en la mesita de noche de su papá, solos y esperando a ser fumados. Y lo mejor de todo era que Walter estaría furioso cuando lo averiguara.

Sería perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Blaine se dirigió a la habitación de su padre, pensando con seguridad que sólo entraría allí y robaría todos los cigarrillos de Walter, pero cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta e intentó abrirlo, este no se movió. La puerta estaba cerrada.

—¿Qué demonios? —maldijo, frunciendo las cejas con una mirada confusa. ¿Por qué Walter había cerrado su habitación? No tenía sentido, a menos que…

_¡Oh, Dios! ¡Walter está escondiendo algo! Por favor, que sea algo realmente, realmente vergonzoso. ¡Por favor!_, rogó el chico mentalmente, ya pensando en lo emocionado que estaría de destruir lo que fuera que Walter se estuviera esforzando tanto por ocultar.

Sacando su navaja de su chaqueta, Blaine trató de abrir la puerta, sonriendo ante la ingenuidad de Walter. Una débil cerradura como esa no detendría a nadie de averiguar lo que fuera que estuviera ocultando en su habitación. No era como si Blaine no hubiera roto ya miles de cerraduras como esa. Ese modelo era, probablemente, uno de lo más fáciles de romper.

—¿De verdad, Walter? Y pensar que solías ser policía. —Blaine sonrió con suficiencia cuando la cerradura se rompió con un fuerte chasquido.

Al entrar a la habitación de su padre, Blaine esperaba encontrar algo realmente vergonzoso, como una colección de revistas porno o quizá algunos libros de romance cursi hechos para entretener a chicas adolescentes. Incluso estaría contento con más de esas raras estatuillas de gato que decoraban la cocina de su padre. Blaine sólo quería encontrar qué fuera lo bastante embarazoso como para ser escondido en una habitación cerrada y dañarlo un poco.

Lo que Blaine no creyó que encontraría en la habitación cerrada de su padre era a un joven pálido, que tenía las manos esposadas y una expresión asustada en el rostro.

El chico estaba parado frente a Blaine con asustados y enrojecidos ojos azules.

—Qué carajo…—susurró Blaine, estupefacto.

¿Qué diablos había estado haciendo Walter allí?

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

No olviden pasarse por el fic en inglés y comentar allí si quieren, no tienen que escribir en inglés exclusivamente, ya que la autora está aprendiendo español :) w w w(punto)fanfiction(punto)n e t /s/7909357/16

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	4. Cama individual

Traducción autorizada por **Loli-the-dreamer**

**Resumen:** ¿Qué hace a alguien humano? ¿El latido de un corazón? ¿Un código de ADN? ¿Qué sucede cuando te enamoras de alguien que no tiene ninguna de esas cosas, pero aun así es la persona más asombrosa y comprensiva que has conocido?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Loli-the-dreamer, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Cama individual  
**

* * *

Blaine no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces, esperando que el chico pálido frente a él desapareciera de algún modo. Rogaba que ese chico obviamente asustado fuera algún tipo de alucinación o ensueño, pero no importaba cuántas veces Blaine abriría y cerraría los ojos, el chico de ojos azules todavía seguiría allí, esposado, justo frente a él.

Había una razón tras la expresión aterrorizada de Kurt. Estaba en pánico. Walter le había ordenado que se fuera a esconder, pero de quienquiera que Walter le había estado tratando de proteger acababa de encontrar su escondite. ¿Quién era ese chico? Kurt había cerrado bien la puerta, estaba seguro de eso.

Kurt estaba por decir algo, pero antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad, Blaine había vuelto corriendo a la sala de estar.

El estómago de Blaine estaba ardiendo con confusión y disgusto mientras su mente se llenaba con todas las malas suposiciones y escenarios. Lo intentó, de verdad lo hizo, pero no pudo pensar en ninguna explicación para lo que había encontrado en el cuarto cerrado de su papá que no fuera terriblemente inquietante o espeluznante.

Walter tenía mucho que explicar.

—¡Walter! —gritó Blaine, interrumpiendo la discusión de sus padres al entrar a la sala precipitadamente.

—Blaine, tú papá y yo estamos hablando…—trató de decir Barbara, antes de que su hijo volviera a interrumpirle.

—Oh, créeme, Barbara; tú también querrás oír esto —siseó el chico, mirando furiosamente a su padre.

Todas las historias que había visto en las noticias sobre espeluznantes hombres viejos que secuestraban jóvenes y les hacían cosas horrorosas estaban viniéndole a la cabeza. Las declaraciones de la gente, diciendo cómo los secuestradores parecían buenas personas antes de que se hubiera averiguado lo que hacían en realidad. Lo devastados y asustados que parecían esos chicos después de haber sido liberados. Blaine sabía que esa era una idea muy perturbadora y que probablemente debería haberle dado a Walter el beneficio de la duda antes de sacar conclusiones, pero el chico esposado en la habitación de Walter se veía tan asustado y sus enormes ojos azules habían mostrado tanta fragilidad que Blaine no pudo evitar pensar lo peor.

—¿Qué pasa, Blaine? —preguntó Walter.

—_¿Qué pasa, Walter?_ Qué tal esto: Hay un chico que acabo de encontrar, ¡_encerrado_ en tu habitación! Oh, ¿y mencioné que está esposado? —gritó Blaine.

_Oh, Dios, Blaine encontró a Kurt_, pensó Walter, completamente paralizado. No sabía qué decir o hacer. Y Kurt todavía estaba esposado… ¿cómo iba a explicar eso?

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Barbara, escuchando las palabras de su hijo. Esa tenía que ser algún tipo de broma de muy mal gusto. Sólo otra de las horribles bromas de Blaine—. Blaine, si este es algún tipo de broma…—advirtió Barbara.

—¡No es una broma! ¡Ve a verlo tú misma! —exclamó Blaine, cruzando los brazos, mirando fijamente a Walter, que había sido tomado por la desesperación mientras ex esposa atravesaba el pasillo a toda prisa, hacia su habitación.

—¡OH, DIOS MÍO! —gritó Barbara, cubriéndose la boca con las manos cuando atrapó a Kurt tratando de salir de la habitación de su ex esposo.

Barbara estaba estupefacta. ¡El chico era un adolescente! Parecía de la misma edad que Blaine. Y se veía tan asustado. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Por qué estaba esposado?

—¡Dame una buena razón para no llamar a la policía justo en este momento, Walter! —siseó Barbara, volteándose para ver a Walter con una expresión enfurecida.

Walter trató de decir algo o hacer alguna excusa, pero los ojos de Barbara se encontraron con los suyos y las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Sus glaciales ojos azules estaban flameando con ira, y casi podía escuchar su mente dando vueltas, llena con todo tipo de suposiciones erróneas.

—No es lo que parece…—trató de explicar, sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas, asombrado por lo parecidos que se veían Barbara y Blaine cuando le estaban mirando con pura furia.

—¡Walter está dejando que me quede aquí! ¡Es amigo de mi papá! —gritó Kurt, atrayendo la atención de los Anderson hacia él. Se había cohibido mucho, pero necesitaba seguir explicando las cosas. Era bastante obvio que Walter era un _terrible_ mentiroso, y no podía arriesgarse a que la policía viniera.

—¿Y cómo demonios terminaste encerrado en su habitación, esposado? —inquirió Blaine, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y alzando una ceja con desconfianza.

—¡M-me esposé yo mismo! —dijo en un grito ahogado—. ¡Me encerré en el dormitorio para jugar con las cosas de detective de Walter y terminé esposándome yo mismo! —finalizó, maldiciéndose por no pensar en una excusa mejor. Eso sonaba realmente poco convincente. Tendrían que ser muy ingenuos para creer en algo así.

—¿Te esposaste tú mismo? ¿Qué, eres estúpido o algo? —preguntó Blaine, perplejo.

—Lo dice el chico que realmente le pagó a alguien para que perforara su cuerpo a fin de colgar aros metálicos en los agujeros —respondió Kurt en un tono malicioso, refiriéndose a la serie de aretes en la oreja del otro chico.

Por alguna razón, ya Blaine no le agradaba a Kurt. Y no era porque el otro chico era quien le había descubierto y puesto en esta situación vergonzosa. Lo que fastidiaba a Kurt era la prepotencia que estaba implícita en cada uno de los gestos y actitud de Blaine.

_Y la chaqueta de cuero, ni siquiera hablemos de todo ese cuero_, pensó Kurt. Esa era una de las muchas razones por las que ya el chico no le agradaba para nada.

—Él tiene un punto, Blaine —le murmuró Barbara a su hijo, haciéndole rodar los ojos. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era ese mocoso? Nadie le hablaba así a Blaine Anderson, sobre todo quien era lo suficientemente estúpido como para esposarse a sí mismo. Kurt se transformó de alguien a quien Blaine estaba tratando de ayudar a alguien que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Al ver a su hijo apretar los puños con frustración, Walter decidió meterse entre ellos y evitar lo que probablemente habría terminado, si tenía suerte, en una sesión de fuertes insultos.

—Bueno, ¡ya todos conocen a Kurt! Kurt, esta es Barbara, mi ex esposa, y este es mi hijo, Blaine —dijo Walter, mientras quitaba la cadena de metal de las pálidas muñecas de Kurt, dejando algunas marcas rojas que hicieron que su pecho se oprimiera con remordimiento. Estaba avergonzado de la forma en la que había tratado al androide más temprano ese día, esposándole como si el chico fuera alguna especie de criminal.

—Gracias —le susurró Walter casi inaudiblemente a Kurt, recibiendo una leve sonrisa en respuesta.

—Bueno, esta es una forma extraña de ser presentado a alguien, pero es un placer conocerte, Kurt —dijo Barbara, ofreciéndole un apretón de manos al chico.

—Encantado de conocerte también, Barbara —farfulló Kurt, estrechando su mano. Ella tembló un poco al tocar la mano de Kurt. Era realmente suave pero sorprendentemente fría.

—D-disculpa —dijo Kurt, poniendo la mano en su bolsillo. No debería haber estrechado su mano. Su papá siempre le había advertido sobre eso. Que a veces la temperatura de su cuerpo se ponía demasiado baja y tocar a las personas podría crearles gran incomodidad a estas.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo puedo traer las cosas de Blaine? —preguntó Barbara de repente, cogiendo a su ex esposo e hijo desprevenidos.

—¿Qué? —dijeron ambos en un grito ahogado.

—Si tienes suficiente lugar para el hijo de un amigo, entonces estoy segura de que también puedes hacer espacio para tu propio hijo —declaró Barbara, cruzando los brazos de forma imponente.

—¡P-pero, Barbara! —trató de discutir Walter. No podía tener a Blaine allí. Estaba escondiendo a un androide ilegal y no quería hacer a Blaine parte de ello.

—Blaine te necesita en su vida y estoy segura de que encontrarás una manera de hacer lugar en tu vida para él. La encontraste para un completo extraño, ¿no? —dijo Barbara, haciendo que Blaine mirara a su padre con ojos dolidos.

Barbara tenía razón; Walter _había_ encontrado espacio para un chico extraño, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo podía estar indispuesto a vivir con su propio hijo? No era como si Blaine quisiera vivir con Walter, y no estaba contento con la idea de vivir con ese chico de voz aguda tampoco. Pero si su papá terminaba rechazándole y diciéndole no a él cuando le había dicho que sí a ese elfo irritante, Blaine se sentiría incluso más dolido.

Sintiendo a su hijo lanzarle una mirada furiosa, a Walter le fallaron las palabras. Sabía lo que tenía que decir. Tenía que rechazar la proposición de Barbara, pero no podía.

Barbara le estaba mirando fijamente, esperando una respuesta, y Walter sabía que cada segundo de vacilación sólo hería más a su hijo.

Al final, no era como si Walter realmente tuviera opción; no podía herir a Blaine más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—Puedes traer sus cosas esta noche. Tendré un día muy ocupado mañana —suspiró Walter, sin creer el desastre en el que se estaba metiendo. No había manera de que el día pudiera empeorar. Estaba rompiendo la ley al esconder una forma de inteligencia artificial ilegal bajo su techo y ahora estaba trayendo a vivir a su problemático hijo a vivir con él.

—Entonces, ¿ahora tendré que vivir aquí? ¿Con el genio esposado? —le preguntó Blaine a su madre. Parte de él estaba algo feliz de que Walter no le hubiera vuelto a rechazar, pero la idea de vivir bajo el mismo techo con ese pálido chico malhumorado no era en absoluto algo que esperara con ilusión.

—Mi nombre es Kurt —siseó el chico de ojos azules, claramente enfadado. Como si no fuera suficiente, con todas las cosas malas que le habían sucedido hoy, ahora estaría obligado a vivir con ese idiota. Dios, sólo quería su antigua vida de vuelta.

—Lo siento, culpa mía. Con KURT, el genio esposado —gritó Blaine en respuesta, corrigiéndose y mirando a Kurt maliciosamente.

—Sí, Blaine. De ahora en adelante estarás viviendo aquí, con Kurt. Te traeré tus pijamas y todo lo demás después —dijo Barbara antes de envolver sus brazos torpemente alrededor de la cintura de su hijo.

Había pasado un largo tiempo desde ella que le había abrazado. Todas sus peleas y discusiones les habían mantenido separados por bastante tiempo, y hasta hacer ese pequeño gesto de afecto parecía extrañamente desconocido para ellos.

Barbara murmuró algunas palabras cariñosas mientras enterraba el rostro en el hombro de su hijo e intercambiaban despedidas. "Te amo" y "Te visitaré" había dicho ella. Esas palabras en realidad eran conocidas para Blaine. Walter las había dicho el día que había dejado a su hijo atrás.

Pero a diferencia de ese día, Blaine no lloraría esta vez. No suplicaría por no ser dejado de lado atrás. Sólo le devolvería el abrazo a su madre y pretendería que creía en sus promesas.

* * *

—Bien, chicos. Parece que ahora vivimos juntos —dijo Walter dubitativamente, haciendo que los dos chicos frente a él rodaran los ojos casi simultáneamente—. Bueno, establezcamos algunas reglas aquí: nada de peleas, gritos, beber, fumar, romper cosas, faltar a la escuela ni traer chicas a pasar la noche —comenzó a enumerar Walter, sin notar la forma en la que su hijo había contenido una carcajada cuando había escuchado la parte de "no traer chicas a pasar la noche".

Blaine estaba asombrado por el hecho de que su padre supiera tan poco sobre él. Claro, había besado a un par de chicas en el pasado, pero la cuestión era… A Blaine Anderson le _gustaban_ los chicos. Desde luego, no salía o hacía nada romántico para o con ellos, pero era adicto a la sensación de poder y control que sentía sobre ellos cuando temblaban desesperadamente y gemían su nombre. Había algo en cómo sabía que no pasaría nada inesperado y que todo estaba bajo su control. Eso hacía toda la experiencia tan buena.

Cada vez que Blaine tenía sexo con alguien, subyugaba a la persona, dominaba la situación, porque de esa forma podía controlar lo que iba a pasar a continuación. De esa manera, nunca sería dejado de lado; siempre era él el que se marcharía en la mañana, no de otra forma.

—Así que no sexo, drogas, ni nada que sea ligeramente divertido está permitido, ¿cierto? —se burló Blaine, viendo a su padre enrojecer un poco antes de volver a recomponer su actitud autoritaria.

—Sí, Blaine. Más o menos eso —le aseguró Walter sarcásticamente a su hijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿dónde voy a dormir? —preguntó Blaine, un poco temeroso de dónde le obligarían a dormir. El lugar de Walter era un desastre.

—Buena pregunta. ¿Dónde se supone que dormiré _yo_? —preguntó Kurt.

—Bueno, estoy pensando en ponerlos a ustedes dos en la habitación de invitados —consideró Walter en alto, haciendo que los dos chicos frente a él jadearan.

—¿A ustedes dos? ¿De verdad estás diciendo que estaré obligado a dormir con el genio aquí? —gritó Blaine, recibiendo una mirada rencorosa de Kurt que dejó muy claro que la idea de compartir una habitación tampoco era grata para él.

—Prefiero dormir con la asquerosa caja de comida china en la sala —les aseguró Kurt, cruzando los brazos en una pose de superioridad. Sabía que no estaba en posición de exigir nada, pero no dejaría que Blaine le humillara sin hacer nada al respecto.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Porque yo preferiría casarme con esa asquerosa caja de comida vieja y tener bebés con ella que dormir con la reina de hielo descerebrada —gruñó Blaine.

—Bien, bien, ustedes dos, cálmense. Nadie aquí dormirá con esa caja de comida china. Me desharé de esa cosa… pronto. Ustedes compartirán una habitación y tratarán de no matarse el uno al otro, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Walter, sintiendo una atmósfera pesada formándose entre los chicos.

Ambos rodaron los ojos y suspiraron antes de que Walter decidiera mostrarles la casa. El lugar no era tan pequeño como parecía, sólo necesitaba una buena limpieza y se vería al menos diez veces más grande. Sólo había un baño en todo el lugar, lo que podía crear algunos problemas si Kurt mantenía su rutina matutina con rituales de cuidado de su piel y duchas prolongadas. Pero además de eso, el lugar no era tan malo. Había una pequeña lavandería, una cocina amplia y una sala de estar de tamaño razonable.

Se familiarizaron pronto con el apartamento y Walter prometió limpiar el lugar. Los chicos fueron a la habitación de invitados, que estaba cerca de la habitación de Walter.

Después de abrir la puerta de la habitación con dificultad (al parecer se atascaba a veces si no aplicabas la cantidad de fuerza correcta para empujarla), Walter le mostró a los chicos una habitación iluminada por una gran ventana. El lugar no estaba tan desordenado como el resto del apartamento, pero la cosa era que solamente había una sola cama individual. Y Kurt y Blaine eran dos personas.

—_Notaste_ que solamente hay una cama y que nosotros somos dos, ¿cierto? —preguntó Blaine, haciendo que su papá contorsionara el rostro en una expresión pensativa.

—Sí, ese podría ser un problema…—murmuró Walter para sí, mientras trataba de pensar en una solución para el problema en particular.

—Ese definitivamente _es_ un problema —concordó Kurt. No quería compartir una cama con ese bicho raro que vestía una chaqueta de cuero. Nunca había dormido junto a un chico antes, y no quería despertarse por primera vez junto a otro hombre para ver el rostro engreído de Blaine y escuchar alguna especie de insulto matutino. Puede que Walter no le creyera, pero Kurt realmente hablaba en serio cuando dijo lo de la caja de comida china.

—Bueno, tengo un futón viejo, ¡eso resolvería el problema! —exclamó Walter, antes de recibir una mirada horrorizada de Kurt—. Sólo provisionalmente, por supuesto. Pondré la otra cama aquí, no se preocupen —les aseguró el agente federal. Kurt suspiró pesadamente.

_Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla_, pensó el androide, cerrando los ojos y masajeándose las sienes.

—Bien, iré a buscar el futón y algo de ropa para ti, Kurt. ¡Volveré en seguida! —dijo Walter, antes de salir de la habitación. Era su intento para tratar de darles algo de espacio a los chicos para que resolvieran sus asuntos.

—Bueno, reina de hielo, ¿qué tal si fijamos algunas reglas? —dijo Blaine con aire de suficiencia cuando su papá salió de la habitación.

—Esa es una gran idea. Estaba pensando en…—trató de decir Kurt, antes de que Blaine le volviera a interrumpir.

—Quiero decir _mis_ reglas —dijo el chico mayor, acercándose a Kurt en un modo casi impropio para esclarecer las cosas.

—En primer lugar: no me importas un carajo tú o lo que pienses de mí, así que no tienes permitido formarte opinión alguna sobre mi vida, mi cabello y especialmente no sobre mis piercings —dijo Blaine, comenzando a molestar a Kurt de la manera más insoportable—. Segunda regla: cuando yo salga, no puedes montar escenas por eso o decirle a Walter —continuó Blaine, esbozando una media sonrisa pretenciosa.

—Oh, sí, ¿y qué harás si rompo tus preciosas reglas? —preguntó Kurt en un tono rencoroso, casi lamentando sus palabras cuando vio la forma en la que los ojos de Blaine comenzaron a brillar con una llama maliciosa cuando escuchó la pregunta.

—¿Quieres saber qué haré? —murmuró Blaine, acercándose incluso más al joven androide, esta vez de un modo sin duda impropio, parado sólo a un par de pulgadas de distancia de Kurt—. Serás castigado —susurró Blaine finalmente, mientras su aliento rozaba los labios increíblemente rosados del otro chico.

Kurt saltó por la súbita proximidad que Blaine había impuesto entre ellos, alejándose del otro chico y sonrojándose con un intenso matiz de rojo carmesí.

—Me alegra que entiendas lo que quiero decir —susurró Blaine, esbozando una pequeña, pero increíblemente creída sonrisa—. Y, por cierto, la cama es mía —dijo Blaine, apartándose de Kurt y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—¡No me importan tus reglas! No le diré a tu papá si sales, ¿y quieres saber por qué? ¡Porque no me importan un bledo ni tú ni lo que hagas con tu estúpida vida! —gritó Kurt, segundos después de recuperarse. No dejaría que Blaine supiera lo mucho que le había afectado con sus palabras—. Y puedes tener la cama. A juzgar por el cutre vecindario en el que vive tu papá, ¡esa cosa probablemente fue parte de la escena de un crimen, de todas formas! —siseó, dándole la espalda a Blaine y saliendo de la habitación.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Walter. Estaba de vuelta con el futón.

—Sólo el comienzo de una hermosa amistad, Walter —se burló Blaine, agarrando el futón de las manos de su papá y poniéndolo en el suelo—. Una _hermosa amistad_…

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


	5. Dañado

Traducción autorizada por **Loli-the-dreamer**

**Resumen:** ¿Qué hace a alguien humano? ¿El latido de un corazón? ¿Un código de ADN? ¿Qué sucede cuando te enamoras de alguien que no tiene ninguna de esas cosas, pero aun así es la persona más asombrosa y comprensiva que has conocido?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Loli-the-dreamer, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Dañado**

* * *

Agarrando la ropa pasada de moda que le había dado Walter, Kurt fue a tomar una ducha. Se sentía como un completo desastre. Se sentía confundido, herido y extremadamente molesto. Sólo quería tomar una ducha y lavar todos esos sentimientos.

Cuando sintió el agua caliente cayendo sobre su cabeza, Kurt comenzó a poner en orden mentalmente todo lo que le había pasado ese día. Necesitaba planear qué iba a hacer ahora. Incluso si cada músculo de su cuerpo le estaba diciendo que simplemente colapsara y se rindiera a la desesperación, Kurt no se daría por vencido. Debía ser fuerte. Tenía que averiguar quién había apartado a su padre de su lado y luego cómo lidiar con el listillo del hijo de Walter.

Kurt no lloraría. No podía mostrar debilidad en un tiempo como este, aun con todo el dolor que estaba quemando en su pecho. Se sentía completamente solo y nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera. Pero no podía darse el lujo de colapsar ahora.

Salió de la ducha y se puso la ropa de Walter mientras seguía jurándose que no se derrumbaría. Todavía recordaba el lema de su padre.

"Nadie se mete con los Hummel", le decía Burt Hummel a Kurt, y el chico sabía que permanecería leal a esa filosofía, por su papá y la memoria de este. Después de todo, el recuerdo de Burt era todo lo que Kurt tenía; lo único que le mantenía de pie.

—No perderé el control, no lloraré, no lloraré —se dijo a sí mismo, recordando a su papá.

Todos estos detalles sobre Burt Hummel estaban volviendo a Kurt. Su sonrisa, su fortaleza, la manera en la que siempre reía cuando veía a Kurt con el delantal de su madre puesto y el increíble afecto que le tenía a su horrible y completamente obsoleta colección de gorras de béisbol. Todas estas pequeñas cosas habían hecho a su papá tan único, tan especial. Pero cuando recordó todo eso, algo hizo clic en la cabeza del chico.

La comprensión le golpeó devastadoramente rápido.

Burt le había mentido.

—No lloraré, no lloraré…—las palabras seguían saliendo de la boca del androide mientras apretaba el borde del lavamanos, sus pulgares volviéndose blancos. Ni siquiera sabía cómo seguía diciendo esas palabras; lo único llenando su mente era esa dolorosa comprensión.

Su papá le había mentido.

Mirando sus ojos en el espejo empañado, Kurt trató de mantener la calma, pero eso se estaba volviendo algo dolorosamente difícil. No podía dejar de pensar en la forma en la que su padre le había mentido todos esos años.

—No lloraré, no lloraré, no lloraré —siguió susurrando.

Todo ese tiempo su vida había sido una mentira; todo el amor que Burt le había dado y la forma en la que su papá le había querido siempre, protegiéndole y haciéndole creer que era humano, todo eso era parte de una gran mentira.

Cada vez que Burt había dicho _"Tienes los ojos de tu madre"_ o _"Tienes la sonrisa de tu abuelo"_, había estado mintiendo.

Kurt no tenía los ojos de su madre. Aquellos dos pozos de azul cristalino ni siquiera eran humanos. ¡Eran artificiales! ¡Las estúpidas palabras de Walter se lo habían demostrado!

—No lloraré, no lloraré, no lloraré —siguió diciéndose.

Se estaba sintiendo tan perdido. Todo estaba tan mal; todo se sentía tan mal. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué era. ¿Era humano? ¿O sólo era una máquina sin alma, sólo la imitación artificial de un chico muerto? ¿Cómo podía sentir todos esos sentimientos si era sólo una máquina?

—No lloraré, no lloraré, no lloraré…

Los sollozos se sentían sofocantes en su garganta y luchó contra las lágrimas que simplemente no podían ser parte de una reacción programada.

—No lloraré… no puedo llorar… no p-puedo…—fueron las últimas palabras de Kurt, antes de que el androide de rindiera ante el dolor que le consumía y callera de rodillas.

Fuertes sollozos brotaron de su garganta y lágrimas corrieron por su rostro mientras Kurt envolvía los brazos alrededor de sí mismo, adoptando una posición fetal en el blanco suelo del baño. Estaba tratando de mantener la calma, tratando de no descomponerse por completo. Era un intento casi bastante ingenuo; la verdad era que Kurt ya estaba demasiado dañado para mantener la calma solo.

* * *

**_Entonces, ¿vienes o no? –Q._**

Blaine estaba leyendo y releyendo el mensaje que le habían enviado. Consideró la proposición implicada en el mensaje. ¿Quería salir?

Su madre ya le había traído la ropa, su papá estaba dormido y el elfo molesto estaba en la ducha. Así que, ¿por qué no? Esa sería una forma de probar que no cambiaría sólo porque estaba viviendo con su papá. Si su madre pensaba que Walter podía arreglar su causa perdida, el hijo problemático, estaba equivocada.

Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, Blaine se levantó de la cama, sintiéndose bien. Era su primera noche en la casa de su papá y ya estaba saliendo sin permiso. De algún modo, incluso se sentía algo orgulloso de sí mismo.

El mejor detective del Distrito 198 no sospecharía nada.

* * *

—Ey, hombre —le saludó un chico alto con su cabello peinado en una cresta cuando Blaine caminó hacia el pequeño grupo de adolescentes que parecían estar vistiendo todos chaquetas de cuero.

El chico con la cresta era Noah Puckerman, pero todos le llamaban Puck. Entonces estaba Quinn Fabray, con su cabello rubio teñido en un nuevo matiz de rosa intenso. También estaban Mike Chan, que estaba tranquilo como siempre, y Santana López, que estaba parada contra un muro, abrazando a una chica rubia desconocida de un modo casi posesivo. Y luego estaba Sam Evans, que estaba mirando a la pantalla de su teléfono cada cinco segundos, probablemente intercambiando mensajes con su ex.

—Hola —les saludó Blaine, mientras Quinn le pasaba una botella con un misterioso, pero ciertamente alcohólico, contenido.

—¿Cómo estuvo la reunión familiar? —preguntó ella, esbozando una sonrisa burlona. Blaine casi rodó los ojos ante su comentario, pero notando lo perturbada que se veía, contuvo el sarcasmo.

Quinn estaba tratando de parecer bien, de verdad, bromeando sobre la familia de Blaine y tomándole el pelo. Pero su intento de bromear no fue lo suficientemente bueno para esconder los ojos enrojecidos o que su voz estaba quebrándose un poco, haciendo bastante obvio para Blaine que había estado llorando antes.

Tomando la botella de las manos de Quinn, Blaine trató de ignorar el dolor en su pecho al ver su amiga así. La amaba. Ella era la única que seguía a su lado, incluso cuando actuaba como todo un imbécil o estaba siendo un estúpido autodestructivo.

Quinn nunca le juzgaba ni intentaba cambiarle y esa era la razón por la que ella era una de las pocas cosas buenas en su vida. Pero desafortunadamente, como todas las otras cosas buenas en la vida de Blaine, buenas o malas, la chica de cabello rosa también estaba hecha un desastre, demasiado atrapada en un pasado lleno de errores y remordimientos.

—¿Mi reunión familiar? ¡Fenomenal! Ya nadie me quiere cerca, así que se la pasaron discutiendo por quién se deshacería de mí. Y luego encontré a un chico esposado encerrado en la habitación de mi papá…—respondió Blaine, situando la botella en sus labios y dejando que el líquido bajara a su garganta. Se estremeció al tragarlo. Quemó su garganta durante todo el camino.

_Sip, definitivamente es alcohol_, pensó, tratando de averiguar qué le habían echado que podría haberle hecho saber tan repugnante. Era alcohol y con sabor a menta al mismo tiempo.

—¿Encontraste QUÉ? —dijo Quinn en un grito ahogado. ¿Un chico esposado? Eso no parecía en absoluto al papá de Blaine. Ella conocía a Walter. Había sido la mejor amiga de Blaine desde que eran niños, antes de la muerte de Cooper.

—¿Entonces tu papá es un maricón como tú, Anderson? —preguntó Puck, mirando al chico de ojos avellana con una sonrisa burlona.

Blaine negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba un sorbo del alcohol, obligándose a permanecer en calma y no comenzar otra pelea con Puck. No se rendiría ante los comentarios de Puck, incluso si estos hacían que la tensión entre ellos creciera más grande y pesada.

Por años habían mantenido esta fachada frágil, pretendiendo soportar la presencia del otro, pero la verdad era que se odiaban profundamente.

Desde que Puck había embarazado a Quinn y manipulado de una forma tan retorcida, ella seguía suplicándole a Blaine que no abandonara la pandilla y se quedara, aun después de todo lo que le había hecho Puck a ella. Allí fue cuando Blaine comenzó a odiar a Noah Puckerman con todo lo que tenía.

Por otro lado, a Puck nunca le había agradado Blaine tampoco. A él, Blaine le parecía demasiado arrogante, un listillo consentido. No estaba lo suficientemente dañado para andar con su pandilla. Y después de todo el episodio del embarazo, cuando Blaine le había golpeado y luego exigido que hiciera algo, ese sentimiento sólo creció. ¿Quién era Blaine para decirle que podía o no podía hacer?

—Ese chico sólo es este idiota al que Walter está ayudando. Se está quedando en la casa de Walter y fue lo bastante estúpido para esposarse él solo —se burló Blaine, tratando de aligerar el ambiente y contener el deseo de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Puck.

Y justo como era la intención de Blaine, explosiones de carcajadas llenaron el oscuro callejón, rompiendo la pesada atmósfera.

—Estás inventando esto, ¿cierto? —dijo Santana, riendo y mostrando sus blancos dientes mientras la rubia en sus brazos fruncía el ceño, al parecer sin entender de qué se trataba. Blaine no la conocía, pero viendo lo sobreprotectora que parecía Santana con a ella, abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho como si no pudiera soportar perderla, Blaine concluyó que ella probablemente era la razón por la que Santana había salido del clóset hacia unos meses, siendo desheredada por su familia como resultado.

—¿Es retardado o algo? —preguntó Puck con recelo, regresando a Blaine a la realidad, obviamente sin creer su historia.

—Probablemente —asintió Blaine, apoyando su peso contra la sucia pared antes de finalizar—, y ahora estoy siendo forzado a compartir una habitación con él. —Recibió una mirada compasiva de parte de Mike, que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. El silencioso chico asiático se había unido a la pandilla después de ser desheredado por su padre y casi nunca hablaba. Sólo andaba con ellos para evitar estar en casa al mismo tiempo que su viejo. En casa, Mike se veía obligado a escuchar una u otra vez el fracaso que era y cómo estaba desperdiciando su futuro al invertir su tiempo en el baile.

—¿Ahora estás viviendo con Walter? B, eso puede causarte problemas —dijo Quinn, sonando preocupada.

—Sí, hombre. Quinn tiene razón. Tu papá es policía, ¿no? —inquirió Sam, finalmente alzando la mirada de su teléfono.

La familia de Sam estaba sufriendo serios problemas económicos y el chico rubio estaba trabajando como bailarín de striptease en un sucio club, no muy lejos del oscuro callejón en donde estaban parados. Pero a pesar de tener que lidiar con la peor parte de la vida nocturna de Lima diariamente, Sam todavía no dejaba de creer en el amor. Trataba de tener a su ex novia de vuelta. Era algo lindo, ingenuo, pero lindo.

—Walter no es policía. Sólo lidia con tecnología ilegal —les aseguró Blaine, prendiendo un cigarrillo. No era como si a Walter le importara lo que hiciera. No le había importado en los últimos diez años, así que, ¿por qué comenzar ahora?

—Entonces no nos traerá problemas, ¿cierto? No quiero al "papi" de nadie arruinando nuestras fiestas y metiéndose con nuestras cosas, especialmente no un policía. ¿Me entiendes, Anderson? —gruñó Puck, empujando a Blaine. La resolución de Blaine de no pelear con Puck ya no persistía. Noah había cruzado la línea de cuánta porquería podía aguantar Blaine en un día. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Algún tipo de líder alfa? No, Blaine no era la perra de nadie y no iba a tolerar más de esto de nadie.

—De verdad crees que dominas esta mierda, ¿no es así, Noah? —dijo Blaine en un tono audaz, tirando el cigarro a un lado y apretando los puños con fuerza. No tenía miedo. Puck era más alto que él, pero Blaine había estado queriendo golpear esa cara arrogante por un largo tiempo.

—Mira, Anderson, no sé quién te…—comenzó a gritar Puck con furia. Se le acercó peligrosamente al chico de ojos avellana, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Santana les interrumpió, deteniendo lo que probablemente habría resultado en una pelea realmente fea. Todavía recordaba la última vez que esos dos habían peleado. Había sido un desastre sangriento.

—¿Pueden, ustedes señoritas, calmarse, por favor? A mi chica Brittany no le gustan las peleas. Se asusta, y cuando alguien asusta a mi chica, YO ASUSTO. Y ustedes no quieren verme asustando —siseó Santana, fulminando con la mirada severamente a los dos chicos, antes de apartarlos de un empujón—. ¿Tú papá va a causar problemas, chico Blaine? —preguntó ella, aun apretando la chaqueta de Blaine.

—No, Satan, no lo hará. Lo que yo hago no le importa una mierda —le aseguró Blaine, soltándose de ella, pero aun sin dejar de mirar furiosa y fijamente a Puck.

—Genial —dijo Santana antes de volver su atención a Puckerman—. ¿Ves? Su papá no nos causará problemas. Así que deja de actuar como si fueras alguna clase de macho alfa, porque enfrentemos los hechos, aquí no hay tales cosas. Todos somos un montón de idiotas auto destructivos hechos mierda que vienen de casas en donde no importan un bledo. Aquí nadie es mejor que nadie, y si alguien fuera mejor, no sería un pedazo de mierda como tú —dijo ella, poniendo un énfasis audaz en _pedazo de mierda_.

—Tienes suerte de ser una chica sexy, San, o de otra manera ya habrías dado con mis puños —siseó Puck, apretando la mandíbula cuando Santana esbozó otra sonrisa juguetona.

—Sí, cierto —dijo ella, rodando los ojos y alejándose con una sonrisa creída. Puck era como un perro viejo. Ladraría, pero nunca podría morderla. Él sólo se metía con Blaine porque creía que sólo era un idiota consentido. Obviamente no podía ver todo el dolor y la soledad detrás de los ojos avellana del chico.

Tomó unos pocos minutos y más que un par de tragos de alcohol para que los chicos se calmaran. Finalmente, regresaron a la frágil tregua habitual establecida entre ellos. Y pronto el grupo se relajó, una vez más hablando de temas estúpidos como hablar mal de la escuela y debatir sobre dónde debería Sam ponerse un piercing.

Santana insistió en que el rubio no debería ponerse uno en la boca, diciendo que sus labios ya eran muy vistosos, haciendo que todos rieran y que Sam enrojeciera un poco. Todos se quedaron allí por un rato, sólo mientras se acababan el alcohol. Quinn quería ir a algún lugar a comprar más cigarros porque se negaba a fumar los "cutres cigarros" de Blaine. Después de todo, Quinn tenía sus estándares. Ella sólo fumaba los de sabor a menta.

Pero justo cuando comenzaron su búsqueda por una tienda de conveniencia abierta, Mike murmuró algo sobre la hora y se fue a casa. Luego Sam recibió una llamada del club donde trabajaba y terminó teniendo que irse temprano también. Esto sólo dejaba a Blaine, Quinn, Puck, Santana y su novia, Brittany. Los cinco siguieron caminando a la deriva bajo la fría noche, buscando un lugar donde Quinn pudiera comprar sus cigarrillos y Puck algo de licor, usando su identificación falsa, por supuesto.

Blaine realmente no estaba metido en la conversación de las chicas y, por obvias razones, estaba evitando interactuar con Puckerman, así que terminó cediendo ante sus viejos hábitos. Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, observando hacia las estrellas. Pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su pecho se oprimió dolorosamente.

Eso solía ser algo de él y Cooper, mirar al cielo tarde en la noche y buscar constelaciones y cometas. A veces incluso habían pasado toda la noche despiertos sólo haciendo eso. Habían pasado más de diez años desde la última vez que había mirado así al cielo, pero Blaine todavía podía recordar aquellas veces como si fuera ayer. La época en donde no se sentía solo como ahora. Hoy en día, era atormentado por la peor clase de soledad, esa que sientes aun cuando estás rodeado de otras personas.

—¡Ey, miren eso! —exclamó Puck, captando la atención de la pandilla y señalando a un robot doméstico solitario caminando por las calles, cargando lo que parecía ser algún tipo de bolsa pesada. La máquina gris parecía ser vieja y el metal que cubría su exterior ya no brillaba. El robot era sin duda uno legal, perteneciendo a la primera línea de modelos hechos después de la institucionalización de las leyes de anti humanización.

—Échenle un vistazo. —Puck rió por lo bajo antes de tirar la botella vacía de alcohol hacia la cabeza del robot.

Un agudo grito metálico resonó en el aire mientras el robot caía de rodillas casi al instante por el violento impacto de la botella vacía en su cabeza. Blaine y las chicas se estremecieron al oír el ruido, pero Puck sólo estalló en risas cuando vio la forma en la que el robot cayó al suelo. Este trató de levantarse segundos después, pero no tuvo éxito. Trató de levantarse continuamente, con el mismo resultado en cada uno de sus intentos.

Puck probablemente había dañado alguna parte importante de la unidad central de procesamiento del robot, porque la máquina gris ya no era capaz de pararse en dos pies.

—¡Por qué hiciste eso! —gritó Brittany, horrorizada, dándole voz a los pensamientos de Blaine.

A Brittany no le gustaba la forma en la que las personas como Puck trataban a los robots, como si fueran alimañas estúpidas, usándolos y tratándolos como basura. Eso siempre le recordaba la forma en la que la gente solía tratarla a ella antes de que conociera a Santana, siempre usándola por su cuerpo y luego llamándola estúpida a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué? ¡Es sólo una cosa! —argumentó Puck, rodando los ojos y obviamente molesto por sus amigos.

—S-sí, sólo es una cosa —concordó Quinn en un obvio y patético intento de satisfacer a Puck, tomando su lado.

Escuchar las palabras de Quinn hizo a Blaine rodar los ojos. No podía entender cómo alguien tan lista y asombrosa como Quinn podía ir tan lento sólo para satisfacer a un tipo que ya la había herido tanto.

Después del embarazo, Quinn se había perdido de una forma tan retorcida y jodida que se mantenía siguiendo a Puck tan fielmente como un cachorro. Quinn necesitaba tanto ser amada y quería sentirse protegida. Ella siempre esperaría por las pequeñas migas que Puck le daba a veces. Era adicta a esos momentos breves, dispuesta a dar cualquier cosa por unos segundos más de calidez. En esos momentos no se sentía como basura inútil.

—Déjalo, bebé —susurró Santana, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su novia, que todavía parecía molesta.

—¡Pero l-lo lastimaron! —se quejó Brittany, viendo la agonía del viejo robot mientras este seguía tratando de levantarse.

—Está bien —les aseguró Blaine, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante antes de ir en la dirección del robot. Tomó a la pesada máquina en sus brazos y abrazando el núcleo de la cosa, trató de ayudar a que el robot se volviera a parar en sus dos pies.

—¿Ves? Ya está bien —dijo Blaine, tratando de consolar a Brittany mientras seguía reteniendo el núcleo de robot. Sabía que si lo soltaba, el robot caería de nuevo. La máquina estaba agitándose y estaba demasiado dañada como para pararse en dos pies si ayuda.

—Si tú lo dices. —Brittany frunció el ceño mientras Santana le apartaba del robot, notando los esfuerzos de Blaine para que la cosa siguiera de pie.

Santana murmuró un bajo "gracias" antes de darle la espalda a Blaine. Fue seguida por Quinn, que le dio una mirada llena de disculpas a su mejor amigo antes de alejarse caminando.

—Siempre haciendo del niño bueno, ¿no, Anderson? —dijo Puck gruñendo, viendo a Blaine tratando de ayudar al robot gris.

—¡Jódete, Puckerman! ¡Lo que hiciste era completamente innecesario! —gritó Blaine, recostando al robot contra una pared antes de sacar los brazos del centro de la máquina.

—No seas tan hipócrita, Anderson. Ya te he visto romper cosas antes.

—Pero nunca he destruido un…—Blaine trató de argumentar antes de que Puck le interrumpiera.

—¿Un qué? ¡Esta es una cosa! ¡Justo como el auto del director Figgins o los casilleros de la escuela! —gritó en respuesta.

Y Blaine no quería admitirlo, pero Puck tenía razón. Había roto miles de cosas y en realidad no estaba en posición de juzgar a Puck por dañar a una.

Porque eso era lo que era el robot dañado que estaba temblando frente a él. Una cosa. Una máquina.

No importaba lo humano que se viera, no importaba lo mucho que pareciera estar agonizando de dolor sobre el frío pavimento, o cómo sus dedos se estaban apretando en los pantalones de Blaine, suplicando por ayuda, ese robot seguía siendo una cosa.

_Los robots sólo son cosas, Blaine, ¡cosas!_ Pensó para sí, dejando al robot detrás e intentando ignorar el bulto formándose en su garganta mientras trataba y fallaba en convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	6. Sentimientos cálidos

Traducción autorizada por **Loli-the-dreamer**

**Resumen:** ¿Qué hace a alguien humano? ¿El latido de un corazón? ¿Un código de ADN? ¿Qué sucede cuando te enamoras de alguien que no tiene ninguna de esas cosas, pero aun así es la persona más asombrosa y comprensiva que has conocido?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Loli-the-dreamer, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Sentimientos cálidos**

* * *

Blaine llegó a casa un momento después de que la luz del sol comenzara a invadir el cielo, anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Tratando de ser tan silencioso como le fuera posible, subió la escalera de salida de emergencia y entró a su habitación por la gran ventana.

El lugar seguía oscuro, pero una leve luz provenía del exterior, permitiéndole a Blaine mirar bien alrededor. Buscó la pálida figura de su nuevo compañero de habitación, y una sonrisa creída se formó en los labios del joven cuando finalmente la encontró. Kurt estaba acurrucado en el viejo futón mientras que la cama permanecía libre, esperando por Blaine, justo como había exigido la noche anterior.

—Qué chiquillo tan obediente —murmuró Blaine para sí, ignorando el hecho de que Kurt era notablemente más alto que él.

Cruzando la habitación hacia su cama, Blaine no pudo resistir y se acercó silenciosamente al chico pálido acostado en el futón. Tan pronto como consiguió estar más cerca del otro, la sonrisa creída de Blaine se desvaneció. Aun con los ojos cerrados, Kurt se veía incluso más frágil que ayer. Era obvio que había estado llorando; los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos lo dejaban muy claro. También se veía más pálido.

De alguna manera, Blaine podía ver que Kurt estaba roto. No sólo la evidencia física mostraba que estaba herido, sino que había algo más allá de eso; algo que Blaine no podía descifrar, pero le parecía sorprendentemente familiar.

Blaine no entendía por qué su corazón se apretó un poco cuando se arrodilló junto a Kurt y apartó el cabello castaño de su cara. Quería ver las facciones del chico y descifrar su dolor, como si ver las pestañas asombrosamente largas de Kurt aun mojadas con lágrimas, o sus suaves labios rosados ligeramente entreabiertos pudiera ayudarle de alguna forma a descubrir la razón del sufrimiento del chico de ojos azules.

Impulsivamente, Blaine trazó ligeramente la mejilla de Kurt con un tembloroso toque de sus manos. No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero tan pronto como sus dedos callosos hicieron contacto con la piel fría pero increíblemente suave del otro chico, una sensación calidad y desconocida se apoderó del cuerpo de Blaine.

Sentir la calidez extenderse por él hizo que Blaine se percatara de lo que había estado haciendo. Se alejó del contacto con un salto y cayó al suelo, sin aliento y confundido por sus propias acciones. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había estado tocando a otra persona mientras estaba durmiendo como alguna clase de bicho raro.

Cabeceando y culpando al alcohol que había ingerido antes por su extraño comportamiento, Blaine se quitó la chaqueta y su camisa negra de cuello en V y se puso el pantalón de un pijama a cuadros desgastado y una camisa que había tenido desde los quince. No se molestó en cepillarse los dientes y en lugar de ello se enterró en las sábanas de la cama individual. Las sábanas se sentían frías en contacto con su piel aceitunada, pero la cálida sensación no deseada que se había extendido por el pecho de Blaine le impedía que temblara.

—Sólo es el alcohol…—murmuró el chico para sí, tratando de hacer que la sensación se alejara—. Sólo el alcohol…

* * *

—¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Es hora de despertarse! —gritó Walter, llamando a la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. Sólo habían pasado un par de horas desde que Blaine había regresado esa noche y el chico estaba exhausto.

—Humf…—murmuró Blaine, cubriéndose la cabeza con su almohada.

—¡Chicos! ¡Es hora del desayuno! —anunció Walter, abriendo la puerta. Tenía una cuchara en la mano y llevaba puesto un delantal azul claro.

—¿Qué pasa con el delantal? —preguntó Kurt, su voz todavía un poco ronca por el sueño. Su vista todavía estaba ajustándose, pero ya podía ver a Walter, que lucía inesperadamente como un ama de casa.

—¡Estoy haciendo panqueques! —dijo Walter mientras Blaine gruñía "hummdejndormir", lo que probablemente era "déjenme dormir"—. Vamos, dormilón —dijo Walter, tratando de quitar la almohada de la cabeza de Blaine—. ¡Hice panqueques! ¡Panqueques de chocolate! —ofreció.

Los panqueques de chocolate de Walter solían ser los favoritos de Blaine. El chico siempre se despertaba temprano para ver a su papá haciéndolos. Sus favoritos habían sido los que tenían forma de estrella. Blaine de verdad los amaba.

—Vamos, Blaine…—suplicó Walter antes de rendirse. Su hijo se había puesto otra almohada sobre la cabeza y murmuró algo que sonaba como "dejmenpaz", que probablemente significaba "déjame en paz".

—Déjalo dormir. Yo me comeré su parte —dijo Kurt, levantándose y estirándose un poco. En realidad no tenía mucha hambre, pero Walter de verdad parecía emocionado por los panqueques y, a diferencia de Blaine, Kurt no quería romper el corazón del hombre mayor.

—¿Puedes comer? —preguntó Walter, pareciendo sorprendido.

—Sí, Walter, puedo comer —respondió Kurt, luchando contra el deseo de rodar los ojos. En realidad no podía culpar a Walter por el comentario. El hombre sólo estaba asumiendo lo que cualquier otra persona en la misma situación.

—Está bien, entonces. —Walter asintió, aun un poco desilusionado por la falta de interés de su hijo en sus panqueques. Había trabajado tan duro haciéndolos sólo para satisfacer a Blaine. Había sido su intento para tratar de hacer sonreír a su hijo de alguna manera además de esa creída y arrogante que últimamente parecía pegada a los labios del chico.

—¡Espera! —gritó Blaine, bajando del colchón de un salto. Sus rizos habían caído sobre su frente y su rostro parecía un poco agitado. _Se ve algo tierno, _pensó Kurt—. Nadie se come mis panqueques de chocolate, especialmente tú, reina de hielo —dijo, antes de cerrar los ojos y masajearse las sienes. La resaca estaba comenzando a afectarle.

_Y la ternura se ha ido, _pensó Kurt, antes de lanzar una mirada malhumorada en la dirección de Blaine.

—Así que ni siquiera podías hablar hace unos segundos, ¿pero tienes la energía para insultarme? —resopló Kurt, antes de que Blaine le lanzara una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Sacas lo mejor de mí —dijo Blaine en broma.

—¡Chicos! —siseó Walter—. ¡Hay suficientes panqueques para todos! No hay necesidad de discutir…—les aseguró a los chicos antes de darse la vuelta, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa tonta en su cara. Estaba feliz, aun con toda la confusión en su vida. Por primera vez en años, Walter tenía la oportunidad de tener un desayuno en familia.

Y extrañaba tener a alguien para hablar en la mañana además de esa figura de gato situada en el medio de la mesa del comedor.

—¿Hiciste caritas en ellos? ¿De verdad, Walter? Ya no tenemos cinco años —señaló Blaine cuando se sentó en la mesa y miró los panqueques en su plato.

—Bueno, yo pienso que son bonitas. Gracias, Walter —dijo Kurt, esbozando una sonrisa en la dirección de Walter, haciendo que Blaine rodara los ojos.

—Al menos alguien aquí reconoce mi talento —dijo Walter en juego, poniendo otra cereza sobre el panqueque de Kurt.

—Adulador —articuló Blaine con sus labios, antes de tomar un pedazo de panqueque y llevárselo a la boca.

Kurt le sacó la lengua de manera infantil. De repente, un fuerte timbre resonó en el apartamento. Kurt y Walter se tensaron y Blaine se estremeció con el sonido, su cabeza doliendo.

—¿Quién podría ser tan temprano en la mañana? —preguntó Walter, antes de recibir una mirada llena de pánico de Kurt. El chico estaba comenzando a hiperventilar, pensando que podía ser la policía viniendo por él. Por supuesto, ayer estaba listo para morir a fin de probar su humanidad, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Tenía que averiguar qué le había pasado a su papá y también cómo le habían construido. Ya no quería morir.

Walter se quitó el delantal y apretó el hombro de Kurt suavemente en garantía antes de ir a abrir la puerta. Blaine notó la tensión llenando el aire y la expresión aterrada en el rostro de Kurt. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todos parecían de repente tan tensos y asustados?

Walter suspiró, aliviado al ver a la chica pelirroja con una gran sonrisa tonta.

—Sólo es Penny —anunció, causando que Kurt soltara el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

—¿Quién es Penny? —preguntó Blaine, viendo el obvio alivio estampado en el rostro de Kurt.

—La compañera de Walter —respondió Kurt.

Un chillido proveniente de la sala de estar captó la atención de los chicos.

—¡Walter! —gritó la pelirroja, envolviendo los brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre más alto. Llevaba algunas bolsas de compras con ella, haciendo el abrazo un poco incómodo.

—H-hola, Penélope —dijo Walter, sorprendido por la súbita muestra de afecto de Penny.

—No me llames Penélope, ¡mi madre me llama así! ¡Es Penny, tonto! —dijo ella, golpeando el hombro de Walter suavemente—. Bueno… ¿no notaste nada diferente en mí? —preguntó ella.

Walter le miró con atención. Sus pecas seguían allí, su color de cabello era el mismo; sus grandes ojos de cachorro también eran los mismos. Pero había algo diferente en ella. Se veía más joven y aún más ingenua…

—¡Ahora tienes un flequillo! —exclamó Walter, notando el cabello rojo cubriendo su frente.

—Me veo aún más bonita ahora, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, pasándose los dedos por el cabello.

—¡Te ves aún más joven! ¡Ahora mi compañera se ve como una colegiala! —exclamó Walter. No había creído que Penny se pudiera ver más ingenua y joven de lo que ya parecía con sus ojos de cachorro y labios en forma de corazón, pero al parecer estaba equivocado, con flequillo ahora se veía más joven y más encantadora.

—¿Estás diciendo que no me veo bonita? —dijo Penny, un poco herida. Su madre había dicho que se veía bonita. ¿Por qué Walter estaba diciendo que no?

—Te ves bonita, Penny, de verdad —le aseguró el hombre, enrojeciendo un poco mientras trataba de componer sus palabras—. Pero también pareces una jovencita ingenua. ¿Cómo atraparás a los chicos malos sin quieren abrazarte mientras tratas de arrestarlos? —finalizó, tratando de hacer su punto sin lastimarla.

—Bueno, entonces usaré mis movimientos ninjas —dijo la chica, asumiendo un posición casi cómica mientras trataba de imitar los movimientos que había visto durante su último maratón de Bruce Lee.

—Esto no está ayudando con el asunto de demasiado tierna, Penny…—Walter suspiró. No podía evitar sino reír. Penny era demasiado dulce. Ni siquiera su obstinación natural podía durar alrededor de ella.

—¿Dónde está Kurt? —preguntó ella, deteniéndose para mirar alrededor. Consideró limpiar el lugar, viendo que era un completo desastre. Siempre tenía algo por limpiar, después de todo.

—En la cocina —dijo Walter. La pelirroja entró a la cocina a toda prisa.

—¡Kurt! —dijo en un chillido mientras alzaba los brazos en el aire. Entonces miró al lado de Kurt y notó a Blaine sentado allí—. Y tú… ¿quién eres tú?

—Blaine —murmuró el chico de ojos avellana, asustado por el entusiasmo de la pelirroja.

—¿El hijo menor de Walter? —preguntó ella, sorprendida. Blaine no se veía para nada como en la foto que tenía Walter—. Ya he visto una fotografía tuya y, tengo que admitirlo, estaba esperando a un chico atildado con una pajarita… pero aun así te ves bien, cielo.

—¿Lo hago? —preguntó Blaine, alzando una ceja. Nadie aparte de sus ligues o Quinn le decía que se veía bien. Todos los que le conocían antes de haber cambiado su estilo siempre le miraban, le daban una mirada de lástima y se preguntaban qué le había sucedido al chiquillo elegante.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¡en realidad tienes un estilo a lo James Dean! Créelo o no, también fui una chica mala cuando era adolescente —le dijo ella, recordando sus tiempos de chaquetas de cuero y motocicletas.

—¿Lo fuiste? —preguntó Walter con incredulidad mientras entraba a la habitación. ¿Penny, la encantadora chica que vivía en la casa de sus padres y probablemente soñaba con cuentos de hadas, había sido una chica mala? Eso era algo que Walter no podía imaginar.

—¡Lo fui! Con toda la cosa de la chaqueta de cuero, sabes, faldas cortas, botas altas… ¡Incluso tenía un piercing! ¡Pero no diré dónde! —dijo ella en broma.

—¡PENNY! —siseó Walter, enrojeciendo intensamente.

—¡Estaba en mi barriga, tonto! ¡¿Dónde pensaste que me pondría un piercing?! —se burló ella y él enrojeció aún más.

—Walter, pervertido…—bromeó Blaine, cabeceando en un gesto juguetón de reprimenda.

—N-no pensé en… y-yo…—El hombre se agitó aún más antes de que Kurt interrumpiera su vergonzoso intento de una buena explicación.

—¡Penny, te cortaste el cabello! —comentó, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara adorablemente.

—¡Lo notaste! —chilló ella, antes de guiñarle un ojo al androide—. Me veo bonita, ¿verdad?

—¡Te ves completamente adorable! —le aseguró Kurt, antes de notar las bolsas de compras que tenía la chica en los brazos—. ¿Qué son esas? —le preguntó.

—Bueno, no pude resistirlo, así que te compre algo de ropa… Ya sabes, asumí que necesitarías alguna, así que…—dijo ella, pasándole las bolsas a Kurt.

Kurt miró en las bolsas y sus ojos se ensancharon. Decir "algo de ropa" era quedarse corto. Penny no compró simplemente ropa; le compró ropa costosa de las mejores marcas y diseñadores.

—¡Penny! Esos son… son…

—¿Alexander McQueen? Por supuesto, cariño, sólo lo mejor —le dijo ella, feliz con su reacción. Había mirado su antiguo clóset en la casa de Burt. La casa había sido limpiada y todo había sido empacado como evidencia, pero Penny notó que Kurt sólo se vestía con lo mejor, la ropa más a la moda, de los mejores diseñadores. No podía simplemente comprarle un par de pantalones de Wal-Mart si de verdad quería contentarlo.

—¿Cómo averiguaste mi talla? —preguntó Kurt. Toda esa ropa eran conjuntos que ya había planeado comprar online. ¡Y todos eran de las tallas correctas! Penny tenía que ser un ángel; era alguna clase de hada madrina. Esa podía ser la única explicación para tanta bondad.

—¡Tengo un ojo para esas cosas! —le aseguró la pelirroja. Kurt se levantó y envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Penny.

—¡Gracias, Penny! —gritó Kurt mientras abrazaba a la chica. Estaba sintiéndose cerca de la felicidad por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre. Y no era por toda esa ropa costosa, claro, a decir verdad eso también le alegraba, pero lo que realmente hacía que su corazón se calentara era ver que de verdad le importaba a alguien; eso hacía que se sintiera menos solo y querido de nuevo.

—¡Me alegra tanto que estés feliz! —susurró Penny, regresando el abrazo de Kurt. Se sentía un poco frío, pero no le importaba. Sólo quería apretar al chico con fuerza en sus brazos.

Había querido abrazarle desde el momento en el que le encontró, llorando sobre el cadáver de su padre, y ahora finalmente podía darle algo de consuelo.

—Simplemente hay demasiada blandura aquí para mí. Primero los panqueques sonrientes y ahora esto. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Todos cantaremos, montaremos unicornios y volaremos por un arcoíris? —resopló Blaine, sintiéndose un poco celoso de Kurt. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que alguien quiso abrazarle así.

—¡Cállate, Blaine! ¡Todos sabemos que en el fondo todavía tienes corazón, así que no arruines el momento! —dijo Walter.

* * *

—Bien, es tiempo de que me vaya al trabajo. ¿Necesitas que te lleve a la escuela, Blaine? —le preguntó Walter a su hijo, metiendo cosas en su maletín.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué la reina de hielo no irá a la escuela? —preguntó Blaine. Kurt no podía haberse graduado ya, ¡era menor que Blaine!

—Me educaron en casa, así que no voy a la escuela —les informó Kurt, saliendo del baño, llevando uno de sus nuevos conjuntos. Tenía unas botas hasta la altura de las rodillas, un par de pantalones oscuros ceñidos y una camisa de manga larga muy elegante, que era de un intenso matiz de gris, que contrastaba perfectamente con la piel de su cuello, ahora expuesto. Blaine nunca admitiría el hecho de que Kurt se veía sexy, realmente sexy.

—Eso explica mucho —resopló Blaine, haciendo el comentario ofensivo en un intento de apartar los ojos de las perfectas piernas de Kurt.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! —inquirió Kurt. Estaba sentado en el sofá rojo junto a Penny.

—Chicos…—dijo Walter. De verdad no podía entender por qué esos dos no podían llevarse bien. Siempre estaba esta tensión entre ellos, y el agente federal no podía encontrar una razón para toda esa hostilidad.

—Blaine, ¿vas a necesitar que te lleve o no? Y no trates de engañarme faltando a clases. Más tarde llamaré al director para saber si te apareciste por allí —le dijo Walter a su hijo.

Escuchar el tono autoritario en las palabras de Walter hizo que Blaine sintiera la ira hervir en su estómago. ¿Quién se creía Walter que era? ¿No había estado allí los últimos diez años y ahora quería hacer el papel del "padre del año"? A Blaine nadie le daba órdenes.

—Es en serio, Blaine. Tu madre habló conmigo sobre tu comportamiento y esa clase de cosas no estarán permitidas mientras vivas bajo mi techo…—comenzó a decir Walter antes de que Blaine le interrumpiera.

—_¿Y qué harás si falto a la escuela? _¿Cómo vas a controlar mi comportamiento, Walter? _¿Castigándome? _—preguntó el chico— _¡Estar obligado a vivir en este lugar es castigo suficiente! _—gritó Blaine. No importaba cuántos panqueques sonrientes había hecho Walter o cuántas reprimendas había dado, ello no cambiaría el hecho de que Walter sólo era un extraño, un hombre que no sabía nada sobre Blaine.

Blaine se paró frente a su padre y miró fijamente a los ojos del mayor. Se parecía tanto a un adulto, y ver eso hizo que el corazón de Walter se rompiera.

Claro, las palabras de Blaine habían sido tan afiladas como cuchillos, pero no fue eso lo que más le hirió. Lo que realmente desgarró el corazón del mayor fue ver lo mucho que Blaine se veía como un hombre. Y Walter ni siquiera tuvo una oportunidad de ver a su hijo crecer. El pequeño que solía alzar la mirada para verle con pura admiración ya no estaba allí. Parado frente a él estaba un joven adulto y los únicos sentimientos en sus ojos eran ira y resentimiento.

—Blaine, no puedes hablarme así… ¡soy tu papá! —murmuró Walter, tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por decirlo en un tono de advertencia.

—_Oh_, ahora quieres ser mi papá. ¿Dónde estuviste los últimos diez años?—gritó Blaine, dándole la espalda.

—¿A dónde vas? —siseó Walter, viendo a su hijo salir de la sala.

—A la escuela. Al parecer, si no voy a ese infierno donde todos se burlan de mí por ser un condenado marica, _¡mi papi va a castigarme! _—siseó Blaine irónicamente. La escuela era un infierno. Había sido así desde que un futbolista les había revelado a todos que era gay durante su segundo año. Pronto, después de eso, todos los chicos que solían ser sus "amigos" le dieron la espalda. Blaine era golpeado y tirado en basureros cada día. Ello no se detuvo hasta que comenzó a actuar con crueldad y a responder a la violencia de sus atormentadores con la misma brutalidad que ellos habían usado hacia él.

—¿M-marica? ¿Por qué te llamarían así? —preguntó Walter, estupefacto.

—Porque eso es lo que soy, Walter, _un jodido maricón, _una mariquita, un chupavergas —gritó el chico, insultándose a sí mismo con los sobrenombres que le habían perseguido tanto en el pasado, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala de estar—. Pero por supuesto que tú no lo sabías. ¿Cómo lo harías? —dijo Blaine en un tono herido. Estaba expresando todo el dolor encerrado en su corazón. El abandono de su padre y el abuso de aquellos que alguna vez pensó que eran sus amigos. Todos siempre le daban la espalda. Siempre le dejarían solo.

Blaine miró furiosamente a Walter con severidad una última vez antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta de golpe. Corrió por el pasillo sin mirar atrás mientras marcaba el número de Quinn en su teléfono, sin importarle realmente las lágrimas que estaban corriendo por su rostro.

—¿Q? No tengo ganas de ir a la escuela hoy… ¿qué piensas de hacer algo divertido en cambio? —dijo, tratando de enmascarar el tono quebradizo en su voz mientras entraba al ascensor.

* * *

—Walter…—murmuró Penny, poniendo una mano reconfortante en el hombro del mayor. Este permaneció inmóvil, mirando a la puerta y todavía impactado por la explosión de su hijo—. Walter…—volvió a murmurar la chica pelirroja, esta vez devolviéndole a la realidad.

—No, sólo no —dijo Walter entre dientes, negando con la cabeza. Sabía que ella diría algo reconfortante; algo para hacerle sentir mejor. Pero no quería palabras que le consolaran o miradas de pena. Sabía que merecía cada una de las palabras que Blaine le había dicho. No había estado allí para su hijo cuando él estaba siendo acosado, burlado y molestado… ¡Ni siquiera sabía sobre su sexualidad! ¿Cómo podía llamarse padre?—. Vayamos al trabajo. Todavía tenemos que revisar la evidencia recogida de la casa de Kurt —dijo Walter, su voz quebrándose mientras trataba de permanecer fuerte. No se descompondría. Justo ahora tenía que centrarse en su trabajo. Más tarde arreglaría las cosas con Blaine.

—Claro, si eso es lo que quieres —murmuró Penny mientras se levantaba—. ¿Estarás bien solo, Kurt? —le preguntó ella al chico de ojos azules, que seguía sentado en el sofá rojo.

—Sí, claro. Simplemente limpiaré un poco este lugar —dijo, antes de mirar a Penny y mover los labios articulando un _cuídalo_.

Ella asintió, antes de agarrar sus cosas y seguir a Walter, que estaba demasiado perdido en sus propios pensamientos para despedirse de Kurt, hacia la puerta.

Kurt se quedó estupefacto después de toda la escena de Blaine. ¿Así que el idiota era gay? Y le habían intimidado. _Bueno, tal vez tiene una razón para ser tan imbécil después de todo_, pensó. Luego decidió que no le incumbía si Blaine era gay o no.

Decidió que era tiempo de hacer algo productivo allí. Limpiaría el lugar.

Kurt caminó por el apartamento, buscando una escoba, materiales de limpieza y bolsas de basura. Lo primero de lo que se deshizo fue de la caja de comida china. Entonces organizó la mesita de café, botando todos los envases de comida vacíos en el cubo de basura y luego el sucio en los portarretratos.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue ir a la cocina, donde lavó los platos y limpió el desastre que había hecho Walter cocinando los panqueques. Kurt estuvo tentando a tirar esa horrible figura de gato que estaba puesta en medio del comedor de Walter, pero no lo hizo, asumiendo que tenía algún valor emocional para el hombre mayor, y en cambio sólo la limpió un poco.

Kurt trabajó muy duro tratando de mantener su mente ocupada a fin de no pensar en cómo había sido lastimado Blaine y el dolor en los ojos del chico. De alguna manera, todos esos insultos le parecían familiares, pero era imposible que Kurt lo imaginara. Nunca había ido a la escuela. Apenas salía de casa. Su papá siempre sacaba alguna excusa para mantenerle ahí y las pocas veces que había salido era de noche y a lugares lejos de Lima.

—Quizás alguien me reconocería —consideró Kurt mientras barría el piso.

Pero luego recordó las palabras de Walter. iTú no puedes ser Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel murió hace diez años/i. Y entonces un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, pero a diferencia de un escalofrío normal, esta sensación fría permaneció, causando que Kurt se sintiera realmente frío.

Era invierno y la cocina de Walter estaba un poco fría, pero no tanto como para hacerle sentir tan frío de repente.

Era realmente extraño, su temperatura se sentía tan baja. Claro, su piel siempre se sentía un poco más fría que la de las otras personas, pero no así. Deseaba que su papá estuviera aquí, Burt siempre encontraba una manera de hacerle sentir mejor, siempre lo hacía. Pero su papá ya no estaba allí, y Kurt estaba perdiendo más y más calor corporal mientras los segundos pasaban. Un extraño mareo también comenzó a apoderarse de él, haciéndole sentir aun peor mientras todo frente a él se volvía un borrón confuso.

Todo estaba dando vueltas y sus piernas no estaban cooperando, pero aun así consiguió caminar hacia el termostato y aumentar el calor.

Puso el calor a la temperatura máxima, pero aún se sentía frío, insoportablemente frío.

Cayendo de rodillas, Kurt se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de mantenerse cálido. Estaba temblando y el ruido de sus dientes apretándose resonaba en el lugar. Su piel estaba más fría que el hielo y hasta las yemas de sus dedos se estaban volviendo púrpuras.

Kurt necesitaba calor y calidez, y los necesitaba urgentemente.

Volviendo a su habitación, Kurt arrojó su peso en la cama de Blaine, acurrucándose bajo las sábanas. No tenía tiempo para poner el futón en el piso, ni la fuerza para hacerlo.

Todos sus músculos se sentían doloridos, retorciéndose involuntariamente bajo su piel en un fallido intento por mantener su cuerpo cálido.

En sus últimos segundos de consciencia, Kurt apretó las sábanas debajo de él, oliendo el olor almizcleño proveniente del colchón.

Era el olor de Blaine, que era una mezcla de café y nicotina que despertó una sensación extrañamente reconfortante en el pecho del androide, manteniéndole ligeramente más cálido mientras la oscuridad de la inconsciencia llenaba su mente.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	7. Me encontraste

Traducción autorizada por **Loli-the-dreamer**

**Resumen:** ¿Qué hace a alguien humano? ¿El latido de un corazón? ¿Un código de ADN? ¿Qué sucede cuando te enamoras de alguien que no tiene ninguna de esas cosas, pero aun así es la persona más asombrosa y comprensiva que has conocido?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Loli-the-dreamer, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Me encontraste**

* * *

Quinn llegó una hora después que Blaine al estacionamiento vacío detrás de un edificio abandonado en donde usualmente se la pasaban. Su madre había decidido tener otra charla sobre cómo solía ser una buena chica y lo mucho que había cambiado antes de que saliera de casa, así que iba más tarde de lo usual.

Quinn se veía fenomenal como siempre, de cierta manera _grunge_. Llevaba a andrajosa camisa gris manga larga con un gran rasgón en el cuello y un montón de agujeros más pequeños. Sobre ella tenía una a sudadera negra con una chaqueta de cuero de corte recto y sus piernas estaban cubiertas con pantalones de cuero metidos en unas viejas botas de estilo militar con muchas hebillas, correas y cordones. A fin de cubrir sus ojos enrojecidos, se había puesto un par de gafas de sol que parecían darle una apariencia aún más descarada mientras caminaba en la dirección de Blaine con pasos pesados.

Blaine no alzó la mirada cuando notó a su amiga acercándose. En cambio, permaneció sentado en el suelo, fumando y mirando fijamente su más reciente acto de vandalismo cubriendo la sucia pared frente a él. Como si mirar las palabras rojas que había pintado en el muro le ayudaría de alguna forma a entender los sentimientos confusos que estaban hirviendo en su interior.

—¿Y ese gorro? —preguntó Quinn en broma, revolviendo el viejo gorro gris de lana que estaba cubriendo los rizos de Blaine mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Tenía frío —respondió él, inclinándose hasta que estuvo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Seguía mirando fijamente hacia la pared.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó su mejor amiga, mirando los aerosoles de pintura que estaban en el suelo. Dispersadas junto a ellas estaban algunas botellas de alcohol vacías.

_Bueno, parece que me perdí toda la diversión_, pensó Quinn, antes de leer cuidadosamente las palabras que Blaine había pintado en la pared y sentir su corazón oprimirse en su pecho.

"_**Me siento estúpido y contagioso**_

_**Soy un arrastrado, soy un bicho raro… ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?**_

_**Todo el amor envilecido volvió mi mundo negro".**_

Las palabras eran de canciones de autodesprecio que Quinn sabía que se reproducían constantemente en la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

—Le dije a Walter que era gay —murmuró Blaine, sintiendo toda la ira que había sentido cuando estaba gritándole a su papá volver a hervir en su estómago, esta vez acompañada con pena y vergüenza.

Sabía que era gay y que no había nada de malo con ello, y había pasado sus días diciéndose a sí mismo que no debía sentirse avergonzando de nada, pero en momentos como esos, cuando estaba forzado a exponer su sexualidad y lidiar con las miradas de estupefacción en los ojos de las otras personas, Blaine no podía evitar sentirse mal… se sentía como un bicho raro.

—¿Y cómo fue? —preguntó Quinn, encendiendo uno de sus cigarrillos con sabor a menta. Pronto, el dulce y ligeramente repugnante olor de la nicotina y la menta llenó el aire. Mientras se mezclaba con el olor de pintura de aerosol fresca y alcohol, creaba una atmósfera familiar y de algún modo reconfortante alrededor de ellos.

—Estoy sentado en este estúpido estacionamiento y la pared está cubierta con manifestaciones de mi aversión hacía mí mismo. ¿Cómo crees que fue? —preguntó Blaine, soltando una risa sin gracia mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Disculpa. Esa fue una pregunta estúpida —dijo Quinn, quitándose las gafas de sol, bajando la mirada y abrazándose las rodillas. No sabía qué decir. Nunca había sido muy buena con las palabras. Blaine era el inteligente. Ella sólo era la chica estúpida que había salido embarazada en su tercer año de secundaria.

—Quinn —habló Blaine en voz baja, la culpa inundándole en oleadas al ver la mirada en los ojos de su mejor amiga. Quería golpearse por ser tan tosco con ella—. No necesitas disculparte. No fue una pregunta estúpida. Simplemente estoy teniendo un mal día —murmuró, lleno de disculpas—. Es sólo que Walter tenía esta mirada en su cara… como si estuviera impactado y aturdido cuando le dije, y conozco demasiado bien esa mirada, Q. Es la clase de mirada que siempre se convierte en una de disgusto o decepción.

—Yo no te miré diferente cuando me lo dijiste —dijo Quinn, tratando de consolarlo.

Blaine le había dicho que era gay en su tercer año de secundaria, antes de que hubiera quedado embarazada. Cuando no era chicos arruinados o los bichos raros de la escuela. Quinn era capitana de las animadoras y Blaine el chico adorablemente elegante. Le había confesado que le gustaba uno de sus amigos, Ted, un estúpido deportista que golpeó a Blaine y le llamó marica después de descubrirlo más tarde el mismo año.

—Tú eres la excepción, Quinnie. Mis amigos, mi madre, todos. ¿Recuerdas cuando Barbara me consiguió besando a ese chico, Liam? Pasó toda la semana después de eso mirándome extraño y entonces cuando finalmente me volvió a hablar, fue para decirme que no volviera a llevar a mi "novia alta" a casa sin avisarle a ella primero.

—Liam tenía un corte de cabello bastante femenino —dijo Quinn, tratando de defender a Barbara sin ganas.

—Sí, así era, pero Liam era un chico. Todos podían verlo. Barbara simplemente escogió no hacerlo porque era más fácil lidiar conmigo teniendo una novia _tomboy_ que tener que admitir que me había conseguido besando a un chico —dijo Blaine con amargura, recordando el modo en el que Barbara había tratado de engañarse, pretendiendo no ver todas las señales que señalaban el hecho de que era gay.

—Bueno, ahora tendrá que aceptar el hecho de que eres gay. Le dijiste a Walter, ¿no? Él se lo dirá tarde o temprano —dijo Quinn.

—Dándoles otra maldita razón para que me juzguen…—la voz de Blaine se apagó—. ¿Por qué fue Cooper el que murió? —susurró entrecortadamente, enterrando el rostro en sus palmas. Estaba tan cansado de decepcionar a la gente y ser dejado atrás. ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir Cooper y no él? Así habría sido más fácil para todo el mundo. Sus padres habrían tenido al hijo perfecto que siempre habían querido. El que salía con animadoras rubias y no les causaba problemas, y Blaine siempre sería recordado como el dulce chico elegante que usaba pajaritas.

Quinn le dio una bofetada a Blaine. El sonido agudo del súbito impacto resonó en el estacionamiento vacío mientras el dolor se extendía por la cabeza de Blaine.

—¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso? —siseó el chico, antes de encontrarse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Quinn.

—¡No te atrevas a volver a decir esa mierda jamás! —gritó ella, lágrimas emborronando su vista y bajando por sus mejillas, dejando manchas negras mientras su cargado maquillaje se corría.

—Quinn…—comenzó a decir Blaine, de repente arrepintiéndose por sus palabras al ver la mirada afligida en los ojos de su amiga.

—¿Deseas haber muerto? ¿Deseas que el jodido de Cooper estuviera aquí en tu lugar? —vociferó—. ¿Qué habría hecho Cooper cuando quedé embarazada? ¿Me habría defendido como lo hiciste tú cuando todos en la escuela comenzaron a darme nada más que mierda? ¿Me habría abrazado mientras lloraba por horas o cuando peleé con mi papá después de que me botara de la maldita casa? ¡No, no lo habría hecho! —gritó ella, mirando justo a los ojos de Blaine.

Blaine tenía esta estúpida idea errónea de que era inútil y que Cooper habría sido perfecto y de que nadie le extrañaría si moría. Pero eso no era cierto. Quinn no sabía que haría si le perdiera. Era el único hombre que la amaba y cuidaba sin pedir nada a cambio. Todos los otros hombres en su vida la habían abandonado, como su padre cuando quedó embarazada, o la usaban por su belleza y cuerpo como si fuera alguna clase de trofeo, sin importarles sus sentimientos.

—Lo siento, Q, e-estaba… lo siento —dijo Blaine, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su mejor amiga en un intento de componer sus palabras.

—¡Espero que así sea! ¡No me des más mierda sobre desear ser tú el que murió! —siseó Quinn en un tono de advertencia antes de inclinarse en la calidez de los brazos de Blaine mientras él la abrazaba—. Y deja de ser un idiota tan egocéntrico —susurró de manera infantil, haciendo que Blaine riera por lo bajo.

—Si tú dejas de ser mandona —respondió Blaine, riendo mientras Quinn le golpeaba ligeramente. Permanecieron envueltos en los brazos del otro, hasta que el teléfono de Quinn sonó con una llamada entrante.

—¿Ese es tu teléfono o es que estás feliz de verme? —le preguntó Blaine a su amiga en broma, sintiendo el teléfono de Quinn vibrando contra él.

—¡Jódete, Anderson! —replicó Quinn con unas risitas, escuchando un "No, hoy no estoy de humor" antes de coger su teléfono.

—_Oye, cariño, hoy tengo la casa libre. ¿Qué tal si traes algunas películas y no vemos ninguna? _—dijo una voz familiar y creída, enviando escalofríos por su columna vertebral. Era Puck.

—C-claro, mamá, voy —mintió Quinn, balbuceando un poco cuando sintió los ojos de Blaine sobre ella.

—_El hobbit está allí contigo, ¿no? _—se mofó Puck. Quinn se mordió el labio inferior y miró nerviosamente a su mejor amigo.

—Sí, mamá, estoy en camino. Te veré pronto —dijo antes de colgar, sin darle a Puck oportunidad de hacer un comentario ofensivo sobre Blaine.

—T-tengo que irme. Um, mi mamá necesita ayuda con, um, cosas —dijo ella, haciendo que Blaine suspirara pesadamente. Era obvio que estaba mintiendo.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y arregló su maquillaje y cabello antes der murmurar "Te veo luego, B" y darle la espalda a su amigo. Ni siquiera pudo mirarle a los ojos.

—¡Quinn! —siseó él, haciéndola voltearse hacia él mientras escribía nuevas palabras en las paredes.

"_**Chica con la sonrisa rota, sabes que eres incapaz de mentirme, ¿cierto?**_", fue lo que escribió. "Chica con la sonrisa rota" era el apodo que le había dado a Quinn después de haberle cantado "She Will Be Loved" una incontable cantidad de veces, tratando de hacerle sentirse mejor sobre sí misma.

La vergüenza inundó a Quinn en oleadas. Leyó las palabras escritas en pintura fresca frente a ella y supo que no confiaba en sí misma para hablar sin colapsar. Sólo miró a su amigo silenciosamente, sus ojos suplicándole que no le juzgara, antes de darle la espalda de nuevo y alejarse. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y era autodestructivo, pero necesitaba tanto sentirse amada. Tanto, tanto.

Y no importaba lo bueno que fuera Blaine con ella, ella necesitaba amor de una manera que Blaine jamás podría darle.

—_And she will be loved…_—cantó Blaine desesperanzadamente al ver a Quinn alejándose.

* * *

—Walter… ¿te gustaría hablar de lo que pasó? —preguntó Penny, viendo a Walter divagar sin rumbo fijo por la evidencia restante en la casa de Burt, realmente sin prestarle atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Su mente estaba muy lejos del trabajo. Seguía pensando en su hijo, sobre lo poco que sabía del chico. Nunca consideró que su hijo menor pudiera ser gay.

—Blaine siempre se veía tan _normal _—susurró inconscientemente, dándole voz a los pensamientos que llenaban su cabeza.

—Walter —suspiró Penny, escuchando las palabras de su compañero. Entendía la razón por la que Walter estaba pensando así, pero tenía que hacerle cambiar de mentalidad.

—No hay tal cosa como lo normal. Lo normal no existe. Cada persona en el planeta es completamente diferente de las otras personas en el planeta. Lo que significa que puedes ser del promedio. Puedes ser típico —dijo ella, mirando a su compañero a los ojos—. Pero los niños no terminan suicidándose, llevando armas a la escuela, o comportándose de forma autodestructiva porque quieren ser típicos. Quieren ser normales y, más que nada, quieren encajar. Porque la sociedad construye este estúpido concepto de normalidad que sólo hace que las personas se sientan mal por las cosas que les hacen únicas, como sus talentos, sus cuerpos, sus sexualidades…

—Pero, Penny…

—¿Por qué crees que yo me ponía faldas cortas, chaquetas de cuero y pasaba mis noches afuera destruyendo cosas cuando era más joven? Estaba enfadada, Walter. Estaba tan, tan, tan enojada, porque todos aparte de mí parecían ser normales, encajar en todos los patrones de sociedad, mientras yo era esta chica ñoña y extraña, la pelirroja delgada de la que todos se burlaban porque no tenía pechos grandes y por no ser lo suficientemente bonita —dijo Penny, mientras su mente se llenaba de recuerdos de la forma en la que solía odiarse por no verse como las otras chicas.

Recordaba las noches en las que lloraba hasta quedarse dormida después de pasar horas mirando su reflejo en el espejo, sintiéndose avergonzada por sus pechos pequeños y caderas estrechas. En aquellos días no se sentía deseable y ello le hacía sentirse rechazada y furiosa. ¿Por qué no podía ser como las otras chicas? ¿Bonita y atractiva? Al parecer, Penny había nacido para ser una marginada, con su cuerpo delgado y sus hábitos ñoños.

Y toda esa rabia, este rechazo y aversión hacia sí misma envenenando su corazón y mente fueron las razones por las que Penny de despertó un día y cortó toda su ropa, haciendo sus faldas cortas y sus camisas más ceñidas. Le mostraría a todos esos que se burlaban de ella lo deseable que podía ser.

Se tiñó su cabello rojo de negro, se hizo un piercing y comenzó a salir con otros que, como ella, tampoco eran suficientemente buenos para ser considerados como "normales". Destruían cosas, bebían alcohol y peleaban con otras pandillas de adolescentes autodestructivos. Y cuando Penny no estaba con ellos o vomitando todo lo que había comido en el excusado para sentirse mejor, tonteaba con los novios de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela; los novios de las mismas chicas que le hostigaban, diciéndole que era fea y poco atractiva.

Al principio, hacer esas cosas se sentía bien porque los deportistas populares estaban engañando a sus perfectas novias, las reinas de los bailes y animadoras, con ella, el bicho raro de la escuela.

_¿Quién es la fea ahora? ¿Quién no es lo suficientemente buena? _Solía pensar, sintiendo orgullo.

Pero pronto, estas cosas y la sensación de orgullo comenzaron a parecer durar menos, y después de terminar con los chicos, las sensaciones de suciedad y repulsión comenzaban a surtir efecto. Se repudiaba a sí misma, a su cuerpo y la forma en la que se había dejado tratar, como la puta de la escuela. Casi había llegado al punto de hacer algo que no tendría vuelta atrás.

Pero entonces un día, mientras Penny estaba eligiendo su ropa para otro día de escuela, Charles, su padre, apareció en su habitación. Esperando un sermón sobre su falda u otra charla sobre lo mucho que le estaba decepcionando, ella había suspirado y rodado los ojos, preguntándole bruscamente que qué quería. Pero para su sorpresa, Charles, un gran hombre con un bigote rojo cubriendo sus pequeños labios, no le sermoneó o le gritó, sólo le miró con tristes ojos verdes.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi niñita, Penelope? ¿Dónde está mi princesita pecosa que se la pasaba diciendo que quería ser una sirena como Ariel? —le había preguntado. Y eso fue. Ver las lágrimas corriendo por el rostro de su padre y ver la forma en la que sus acciones estaban lastimándolo hizo que se percatara de lo mucho que estaba perjudicándose a sí misma. Había caído tan bajo sólo para poder sentirse bonita y amada, tratando de vengarse de las chicas que le hacían sufrir.

Ese día, Penny no fue a la escuela ni se apareció para la cita que tenía con el mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol. En vez de eso, había llorado en los brazos de su padre, prometiendo cambiar y devolverle a su princesita de nuevo.

Después de eso, Penny se cambió de escuela, compró ropa nueva y se volvió a teñir su cabello de su color natural. Fue difícil renunciar a algunos de sus hábitos autodestructivos, pero le puso mucho empeño. Finalmente entendió que lo normal no existía y que todos eran diferentes y especiales a su manera. Entendió que no había nada malo con ella, la chica _nerd_ con el cabello rojo.

—Y-yo… Tienes razón, ¿qué clase de padre soy? Mi hijo es gay y aquí estoy yo, llamándolo anormal —dijo Walter, enterrando la cara en sus palmas. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzado.

—Eres humano, Walter, y como cualquier otro humano a veces haces mal las cosas y fallas. Pero ahora estás reconociendo tus errores, y eso es lo que importa. ¿Quieres compensarlos, no es así? —le preguntó Penny.

—Más que nada —dijo Walter, alzando sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Penny. Estaba llenos con tanta preocupación y consuelo que Walter no pudo evitar la sensación cálida expandiéndose en su pecho.

_¿Cuándo se volvió Penny la madura aquí? _Pensó Walter, poniendo una mano sobre la suya y dándole una sonrisa a la chica.

—Entonces te lo aseguro, resolverás las cosas con Blaine. Lo ayudarás a superar esta fase y tendrás a tu chiquillo de vuelta —dijo Penny, lanzándole una sonrisa reconfortante mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Walter, apretándole la mano de forma segura.

* * *

Cuando Blaine finalmente llegó a casa después de pasar su tarde cubriendo paredes con pintura de aerosol y destruyendo cosas, se sorprendió por varias razones. Primero que todo, el lugar estaba limpio. Como realmente limpio. La asquerosa caja de comida china ya no estaba en ningún lado. Sin embargo, extrañamente, el apartamento estaba jodidamente caliente. Poniendo el termostato a una temperatura razonable, Blaine comenzó a mirar por el lugar, llamando a Kurt. Pero el chico no estaba respondiendo.

—Tal vez salió —consideró Blaine antes de entrar a su habitación. Dejó su bolso caer al piso con un ruido sordo al ver una figura extraña acurrucada en su cama. No le tomó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de que era Kurt mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Viendo a Kurt acurrucado en las sábanas con los ojos cerrados, Blaine trató de alejar los recuerdos de la última vez que se había acercado al chico mientras éste dormía. Trataba de convencerse de que la sensación extraña que había sentido al tocar a Kurt fue sólo un efecto secundario de todo el alcohol que había ingerido.

—¡Oye, Reina de Hielo! ¡Bájate de mi cama! —gruñó Blaine mientras trataba de quitarle las sábanas de encima a Kurt—. Además de estúpido, ¿también eres sordo? ¡Despiértate, demonios! —vociferó, antes de notar que definitivamente algo pasaba con Kurt. Su piel se veía ligeramente azul y eso no podía ser algo bueno—. ¡Oye! ¿Kurt? ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Blaine, comenzando a sentir preocupación.

Tan pronto como tocó el hombro del chico se alejó de un salto. La piel de Kurt se sentía tan fría como hielo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Kurt! —gritó, cerniéndose sobre Kurt, sus manos apretándose en la ropa del otro chico y agitándole con ferocidad en un intento desesperado por despertarlo—. ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! —gritó, la desesperación superándole, viendo la manera en la que el chico permanecía inmóvil.

Los ojos de Blaine se llenaron con lágrimas. Kurt se sentía tan increíblemente frío. La última vez que había sentido tal frialdad fue durante el funeral de su hermano, cuando había tocado las manos de Cooper por última vez.

"_Es tiempo de decir adiós, querido", _fueron las palabras de que su madre le había dicho ese día. Resonaron en la cabeza de Blaine y sacudió la cabeza. No, no estaba listo para decirle adiós a nadie de nuevo, no tan pronto…

—Kurt, ¡por favor, despierta! —gritó Blaine, sosteniendo al chico contra su pecho.

Kurt no podía estar muerto. Había estado bien esa mañana, cuando había estado sonriendo y burlándose de Blaine. Kurt tenía que despertar. Tenía que volver a abrir sus ojos increíblemente azules y lanzarle una mirada furiosa a Blaine, diciéndole que dejara de arruinar su ropa o algo así. No podía estar muerto. Blaine no sería capaz de soportar otra muerte súbita.

—Por favor, por favor, despierta —murmuró en el cabello de Kurt, apretando su abrazo aún más mientras lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Era como la muerte de Cooper de nuevo, lo inexplicable, la brusquedad. Una vez más, algo que había traído alguna clase de calidez al corazón de Blaine le estaba siendo quitado bruscamente sin ninguna explicación.

Eso no podía estar pasando, no de nuevo.

—B…Bl…—murmuró una voz casi audible, haciendo que Blaine detuviera sus sollozos desesperados y mirara a la cara del otro chico. Los ojos de Kurt estaban ligeramente abiertos y fijos en él.

Sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Blaine, Kurt fue agitado de vuelta a la conciencia. El mayor le estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza, tan desesperadamente, su fragancia persistente invadiendo los sentidos de Kurt de una forma que forzó al cuerpo del androide a luchar contra la fría sensación cerrando su sistema.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró Blaine. Kurt estaba vivo.

A pesar de que los ojos de Kurt apenas estaban abiertos, el androide fue capaz de ver los ojos avellana de Blaine luciendo tan hermosos y desesperados. Esos dos pozos de miel dorada estaban llenos de preocupación, brillantes por el miedo.

—M-me encontrast-te —dijo Kurt, apretando la chaqueta de Blaine.

—Sí, te encontré —susurró Blaine, sin dejar de sentir pánico. Sus manos estaban por todo Kurt, aferrándose a él con afán como si pensara que le perdería si le soltaba—. Sólo quédate conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Llamaré por ayuda. Sólo por favor, por favor, por favor, no cierres los ojos. No cierres los ojos —le dijo Blaine a Kurt al comenzar a sentir que el chico se volvía a resbalar a la inconsciencia. Estaba perdiendo su fuerza y enfriándose aún más.

Blaine saco su teléfono de su bolsillo y comenzó a marcar el número de su papá. No estaba pensando racionalmente, pero de alguna manera sabía que debía llamar a Walter.

—¡Walter! ¡Algo pasa con Kurt! Él…—comenzó a decir Blaine al segundo que su papá contestó la llamada.

Kurt escuchó los gritos y súplicas de Blaine pidiendo que alguien se apresurara, pero parecía tan lejos. Kurt ya estaba sintiéndose tan débil.

—¿Blaine? ¿Por qué estás llamando? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela…? —intentó decir Walter, pero Blaine le interrumpió.

—¡ES KURT! ¡ALGO LE SUCEDE! —gritó.

—¿Qué le pasó a Kurt? —preguntó Walter, su voz sonando preocupada.

—No lo sé, pero está realmente frío y no está respirando bien. Está tan, tan frío, papá —trató de explicar Blaine, pero las palabras estaban saliendo bruscas y erráticas ya que la desesperación incrementándose en su pecho le dificultaba formar oraciones coherentes—. Por favor, papá, no sé qué hacer, ¡pero tengo que hacer algo!

—Blaine, cálmate, ya casi estoy en casa. Sólo mantenlo despierto y caliente. ¡Estaré justo allí! —le aseguró su papá antes de colgar.

Oleadas de ligeros temblores estaban extendiéndose por el cuerpo de Kurt, y sentía sus párpados más y más pesados mientras pasaban los segundos.

—Por favor, Kurt, por favor, no cierres los ojos. Te tengo, estoy aquí. Y prometo que todo estará bien —susurró Blaine en lo que esperaba fuera un tono tranquilizante, haciendo promesas que no tenía idea de si iba a poder cumplir.

Kurt se sentía seguro ante el sonido de las promesas de Blaine. Aún con toda la confusión y el vértigo recorriendo su cuerpo, el androide todavía podía sentir la calidez y solidez de Blaine contra él. Blaine estaba aferrándose a él y eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

—T-todavía serás castigado, sabes, rompiste una regla —dijo Blaine en un intento por mantener a Kurt despierto—. Estaban en mi cama… te dije que la cama era mía, ¿v-verdad? —dijo Blaine, obligando a las palabras a salir de su garganta. Los bultos estaban haciéndole tartamudear y hablar dolía mientras trataba de contener los sollozos, pero se compuso, cerrando los ojos y centrándose en lo que tenía que hacer. Debía mantener a Kurt despierto.

—E-es mejor, tienes que mejorar pronto, elfito. T-tienes un castigo fantástico esperando por ti —añadió, haciendo que Kurt torciera los labios ligeramente de una forma casi imperceptible antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a ser tomado por la oscuridad—. No, no, no, ¡abre los ojos! ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡Por favor, abre los ojos! —gritó Blaine antes de escuchar los pasos de Walter y Penny entrando a la sala de estar. Miró alrededor impacientemente—. Walter está aquí, Kurt, sólo espera Kurt, sigue esperando —ordenó Blaine, aferrándose fuertemente a Kurt.

Y estas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó el androide antes de sentir una extraña oleada de frialdad inundarle mientras las fuertes manos de Walter le alejaban de la calidez de Blaine.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Tomboy: **__Chica que tiene características o conductas de un típico rol masculino, incluyendo el vestuario y el relacionarse con chicos y tener los mismo intereses._

_Lo que escribe Blaine en la pared al principio es un fragmento de la canción "Creep", de Radiohead._

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar (y disculpen la tardanza).


	8. Mal emocional

Traducción autorizada por **Loli-the-dreamer**

**Resumen:** ¿Qué hace a alguien humano? ¿El latido de un corazón? ¿Un código de ADN? ¿Qué sucede cuando te enamoras de alguien que no tiene ninguna de esas cosas, pero aun así es la persona más asombrosa y comprensiva que has conocido?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Loli-the-dreamer, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Mal emocional**

* * *

—Lo tengo, ahora yo me encargaré de él —le aseguró Walter a Blaine, tomando a Kurt de los brazos del chico. Blaine se resistió un poco, agarrando la ropa de Kurt, pero soltó al androide cuando su padre le aseguró que se encargaría de él.

—¿Qué le pasó? —le preguntó Penny a Blaine, arrodillándose frente al perturbado chico.

—No lo sé… sólo llegué aquí y él estaba helado… estaba tan frío, Penny…—murmuró Blaine, todavía sintiendo la fría sensación de Kurt persistiendo contra su piel.

—Cálmate, Blaine. Kurt va a estar bien. Nos haremos cargo de él —le dijo la pelirroja, dándole un apretón en el hombro antes de ponerse de pie y voltearse.

Miró a su compañero, que estaba poniendo a Kurt en el piso, buscando los signos vitales del chico. —¿Qué vamos a hacer, Walter? —murmuró ella, mirándole y conteniendo las lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos ante la vista de Kurt yaciendo así en el piso. La escena parecía inquietantemente familiar. Le recordaba mucho a la manera a la que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Burt.

—No lo sé —susurró Walter. No había signos vitales provenientes de Kurt, y no tenía idea de lo que ello significaba. ¿Kurt tenía signos vitales? ¿Cómo se suponía que ayudaría al chico si no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba el cuerpo del androide?

—¡Tienen que llevarlo al hospital! ¡Ellos lo ayudarán! —gritó Blaine. Kurt no podía morir, simplemente no podía.

—No podemos llevarlo al hospital —dijo Walter, pasándose las manos por su cabello rizado y preguntándose qué hacer. La desesperación se estaba apoderando de él. Kurt no era humano, así que llevarlo a un hospital no sería de ninguna ayuda. No había nada que un doctor pudiera hacer por él.

—¿Qué? ¡Tienen que llevarlo al hospital! —dijo Blaine con inquietud. ¿Por qué Walter no estaba haciendo nada? ¿Por qué no podía llevar a Kurt al hospital? Eso era lo que se debía hacer.

—¡Podemos llevarlo adonde Abrams! —sugirió Penny abruptamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es este Abrams…? —preguntó Blaine, confundido. ¿Quién era este Abrams? ¡Kurt debía ir a un hospital!

—¿Crees que sea una buena idea? —le preguntó Walter a su compañera, ignorando a su hijo.

—¡Es nuestra única opción! —dijo Penny. A. Abrams era el hacker más popular del país. Ya había sido arrestado múltiples veces por posesión de tecnología ilegal. Si alguien podía ayudar a Kurt, ese era él.

—¿De qué están hablando? ¿Quién demonios es Abrams? ¡Kurt necesita ir a un jodido hospital! —gritó Blaine. Walter y Penny le estaban ignorando por completo, y no estaban haciendo absolutamente nada para ayudar a Kurt.

—Blaine, confía en nosotros. Sabemos lo que estamos haciendo —le aseguró Penny a Blaine mientras Walter se ponía de pie con Kurt en brazos.

—¡Esperen! ¿A dónde van a llevarlo? —exclamó Blaine, levantándose al ver a Walter saliendo del lugar con Kurt en sus brazos. No comprendía qué estaba pasando.

—Blaine, vamos a buscar ayuda —le dijo Walter.

—¡ESPERA! —gritó Blaine ahogadamente, agarrando el brazo de Walter. No dejaría que le alejaran de Kurt sin que le explicaran qué demonios sucedía—. ¿A dónde van a llevarlo? —inquirió acaloradamente.

—¡Suéltame, Blaine! Vamos a que lo ayuden —dijo Walter en un tono grave, mirando a los ojos de su hijo. Nunca había visto a Blaine tan preocupado por alguien de esa manera. Su máscara de arrogancia y superioridad había caído y las únicas emociones que Walter podía ver en la cara de su hijo eran preocupación y desesperación. Era como si no sería capaz de vivir si algo le pasaba a Kurt.

—Entonces déjame ir contigo —exigió Blaine, agarrando la camisa de su padre. No podía dejar que Kurt se fuera. No había tenido al chico en sus brazos por tanto tiempo, prometiéndole que todo iba a estar bien, sólo para ver que lo apartaran así de él. Sin ninguna explicación de lo que estaban planeando o de a dónde iban a llevarlo.

—Lo siento, Blaine, pero no puedes venir con nosotros —habló Walter, su corazón oprimiéndose en su pecho al ver una lágrima bajando por el rostro de su hijo. Esa mirada era perturbadoramente familiar. Era la misma mirada que el chico había tenido en el funeral de su hermano.

—Por favor…—suplicó Blaine, aun agarrando la camisa de su padre entre sus dedos temblorosos—. Déjame ir contigo, Walter.

—Lo siento, Blaine, n-no puedo. Pero te prometo que todo estará bien —susurró el agente federal, soltándose del agarre de su hijo y dándole la espalda.

—¿Justo como prometiste que estarías para mí hace diez años? —replicó el chico, lágrimas furiosas en sus ojos.

Walter sintió las palabras de Blaine desgarrándole el corazón, pero no dijo nada ni miró hacia atrás. En cambio, siguió caminando con el androide inconsciente en sus brazos mientras Penny le seguía. No había nada que pudiera decir para hacer que Blaine creyera en sus promesas. Todo lo que podía hacer era tratar de que arreglaran a Kurt y, por una vez, cumplir una promesa hecha a su hijo.

* * *

Blaine apoyó su peso contra la puerta cerrada, respirando profundo.

_Walter prometió que todo estará bien, _se mantuvo pensando. Realmente se estaba esforzando por creer en las palabras de su papá y obligándose a ignorar la voz en su cabeza que estaba susurrando que su padre nunca había cumplido las promesas que ya había hecho.

Walter prometió que visitaría a Blaine, prometió que estaría allí para él y que asistiría a sus fiestas de cumpleaños y obras de la escuela. Tantas promesas, pero ninguna cumplida. En más de una ocasión, Blaine había pasado sus fiestas de cumpleaños parado en la puerta principal, esperando a su papá, asegurándole a sus amigos que sí, por supuesto que su papi vendría, que Walter se lo había prometido, pero nunca lo hizo. También, en más de una ocasión durante las obras en su escuela, el chico había fallado en sus líneas buscando la cara de Walter en la audiencia, sólo para ver un asiento vacío.

Y al principio dolió, dolió un montón. Muchas noches Blaine se fue a dormir enojado, sintiéndose insignificante. Por el comportamiento de Walter, su hijo comenzó a odiar las fiestas de cumpleaños y nunca se volvió a subir en un escenario. Blaine alcanzó el punto en donde ya no se molestaba en mirar a su lado durante los momentos importantes de su vida, esperando ver a Walter allí. Ya sabía que su padre estaría demasiado ocupado lamentando la muerte de Cooper para recordar que su hijo menor todavía vivía.

Hacía años que Blaine dejó de esperar por Walter. Y ahora, años después, eso era exactamente lo que su papá le estaba pidiendo que hiciera. Esperar, volver a creer en él. ¿Cómo podía pedirle tal cosa? Después de que Blaine perdiera su fe en él simplemente no podía hacerse creer en sus promesas.

Blaine bajó la mirada hacia sus brazos vacíos. Todavía podía sentir la helada sensación de la piel de Kurt contra la suya y la forma en la que el chico pálido había estado temblando en sus brazos. Su pecho dolía.

_Me encontraste. _Las palabras de Kurt resonaron suavemente en la cabeza de Blaine, llenándole con emociones con las que no sabía cómo lidiar.

Las emociones eran una enfermedad, Blaine ya lo sabía. Siempre que dejaba que sus sentimientos tomaran el control sucedían cosas malas. Personas le habían lastimado y solían marcharse sin mirar atrás. Pero Kurt no haría eso… ¿o sí?

_¿Por qué no lo haría? _Pensó Blaine. Apenas conocía a Kurt, así que, ¿por qué éste se preocuparía por Blaine? Todos le habían abandonado. Su padre, su madre, su hermano.

Era un día normal como este, un día de escuela, cuando su hermano había muerto.

Y no era como en las películas, donde las personas sentían que algo malo estaba por pasar. No había una canción triste reproduciéndose en el fondo, advirtiendo que se avecinaba la tragedia. No, había sido un hermoso día soleado.

Coop había salido tarde de casa como siempre, apresurado y despidiéndose de Barbara con la boca llena y metiéndose con Blaine mientras salía corriendo por la puerta, llamando a su hermano menor pequeño hobbit. No había nada en su conducta que anunciara que algo estaba por pasar, que en cuestión de horas un drogadicto se cruzaría en su camino y tomaría su vida.

Blaine había pasado esa tarde corriendo con una sábana roja atada alrededor de su cuello, diciendo que era Superman. Su papá estaba en el trabajo y su madre estaba horneando un pastel de manzana. Todo parecía y se sentía normal, pero entonces el teléfono sonó y de repente todo cambió.

Su madre respondió el teléfono, enrollando sus largos dedos alrededor de este y sonriéndole a Blaine, que estaba saltando de sofá en sofá, diciendo que iba a volar. Pero mientras la voz grave hablaba en la otra línea, preguntándole a Barbara que si ella era la madre de Cooper Anderson, su sonrisa se desvaneció y lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y a arruinar su impecable maquillaje.

Un grito desgarrador invadió el aire mientras la mujer morena gritaba y caía de rodillas, sintiendo que le arrancaban el corazón del pecho.

Blaine corrió hacia su madre, asustado, preguntándole que qué había pasado, pero su jardinero le alejó de allí. Llevó al joven Blaine a la cocina y le hizo prometer que se quedaría allí como un buen chico hasta que un adulto viniera por él.

Blaine se quedó solo en la cocina, esperando por horas. Su madre salió de la casa y el jardinero la había acompañado. Apretando su capa roja, el chico se quedó en la cocina silenciosamente. Quería a su mami y quería llorar, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, sólo se quedó allí, siendo un buen chico hasta que su tío Joe apareció y le dijo que fuera a la cama, que su mamá y su papá estarían en casa pronto y que le explicarían todo.

Blaine sintió su pecho oprimirse mientras se ponía sus pijamas y se iba a la cama sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Tenía esta sensación de impotencia y de no saber que pasaría después, pero estaba seguro de que no sería algo bueno.

Y ahora, años después, Blaine estaba aquí de nuevo. Quedándose solo en casa y esperando. Pero esta vez no sería un buen chico y no se quedaría parado allí esperando por horas sólo para que le informaran que había vuelto a perder a alguien. Había algo arrastrándose debajo de su piel. Era la misma sensación insoportable que había sentido años atrás mientras estaba sentado solo en una sala, esperando noticias.

Blaine se levantó y corrió para agarrar las llaves de su auto. No se quedaría allí a esperar por más noticias malas, ni tendría que lidiar con otra de las promesas vacías de Walter. Se sentía tan impotente, tan débil, y al mismo tiempo tan enojado y herido. El alcohol todavía restante en su sistema por todo lo que había bebido esa tarde sólo empeoraba las cosas, confundiéndole. Recuerdos de su hermano, la abrupta muerte de Cooper, el abandono de su padre, todo estaba alternándose, mezclándose en su mente mientras le perseguía el recuerdo de Kurt perdiendo la conciencia.

Blaine ni siquiera sabía a dónde estaba yendo mientras conducía por las desconocidas calles del vecindario de Walter. Sólo necesitaba salir de allí y deshacerse de la helada sensación de la piel de Kurt todavía persistente en su cuerpo.

Blaine siguió conduciendo hasta que se le acabó la gasolina. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había terminado en un lugar familiar. No sabía cómo había llegado al callejón donde se la pasaban sus amigos, pero allí estaba. Blaine salió del auto, pero cuando sus amigos caminaron en su dirección para saludarle, Blaine vio el engreído rostro de Puck y se sintió enojado. Tan enojado.

Un ruido gutural salió de su garganta. Apretó sus puños con fuerza al ver a ese imbécil arrogante con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su mejor amiga. Parecía que Quinn había estado llorando de nuevo.

Estaba tan harto de ello, todo el llanto y el dolor. Necesitaba ver a alguien que causaba ese dolor y sufrimiento siendo castigado al menos una vez.

Haciendo algo completamente inesperado, Blaine corrió en la dirección de Puck. Golpeó al chico más alto justo en la mandíbula. Puck ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para comprender lo que estaba pasando, porque de repente estaba en el suelo y Blaine estaba encima de él, golpeándole sin sentido. La cara del chico más bajo estaba retorcida en una expresión enojada mientras golpeaba y pateaba toda parte del cuerpo de Puck que estuviera a su alcance.

Puck nunca antes había temido ser atacado, pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo, se quedó inmóvil. Los ojos de Blaine estaban llenos con tal rabia, de una manera que nunca había visto antes. Y si nadie detenía a Blaine, éste podría terminar matándole con sus propias manos.

Quinn estaba gritándole que se detuviera, que estaba lastimando a Puck, y los desgarradores gritos de Brittany estaban resonando en los oídos de Blaine. Pero sus voces no eran suficientes para ahogar el recuerdo del murmullo de Kurt todavía resonando en su mente, corrompiendo sus pensamientos, cegándole con rabia. No podía detenerse, simplemente no podía, no cuando finalmente estaba descargando todos los sentimientos oscuros que había estado encerrando en su corazón en los últimos años.

Sólo quería hacer que todos esos sentimientos, todo ese mal emocional, desaparecieran.

Intentando evitar que Blaine hiriera aún más a Puck o a sí mismo, Mike y Sam se levantaron y alejaron al chico de Puck. Agarraron la cintura y las muñecas de Blaine tratando de detenerle, pero el chico continuó tirando puñetazos a todo a su alrededor, gritando cosas que ni siquiera tenían sentido. El nombre de Cooper, de su papá, de Kurt…

Reteniendo enérgicamente los brazos de Blaine detrás de su espalda y presionándole contra el sucio suelo mientras apoyaban las rodillas en su columna vertebral, los chicos finalmente lograron inmovilizarle, deteniendo el arrebato descabellado de Blaine.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —dijo Puck con voz áspera, escupiendo un poco de sangre en el suelo. Las chicas se habían arrodillado a su alrededor y estaban tratando de ayudarle. La cara de Puck estaba roja y algunos moretones ya estaban volviéndose de un intenso matiz púrpura.

Blaine no le respondió. Estaba jadeando pesadamente y lágrimas quemaban sus ojos. Sólo quería deshacerse de todos sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué no podía deshacerse de ellos?

Viendo la mirada rota en los ojos de su mejor amigo, Quinn soltó a Puck y caminó hacia Blaine. Sabía que esa mirada era la misma mirada que Blaine tenía en el funeral de su hermano. Algo había pasado.

—Suéltenlo —exigió a los chicos que estaban agarrando a Blaine.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió Mike. La chica de cabello rosa asintió y él y Sam soltaron a Blaine.

—¿Qué pasó? —susurró ella, arrodillándose junto a Blaine y poniendo las manos en sus mejillas.

—É-él estaba t-tan frío, Q, tan frío —murmuró, su voz quebrándose.

—¿Quién estaba frío?

—C-Cooper… no, ¡e-era K-Kurt! Kurt estaba tan frío…—habló el chico, demasiado trastornado por todos los recuerdos llenando su mente y el alcohol restante en su sistema.

Quinn le envolvió en sus brazos mientras él enterraba la cara en su hombro, sollozando desesperadamente y agarrándose a ella de la misma forma desesperada de la que se había aferrado a su madre cuando ésta le había dicho que su hermano estaba muerto.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está roto? —le preguntó Brittany a su novia, viendo lo devastado que parecía Blaine.

—Sí, cariño, está roto… demasiado roto —respondió Santana, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su novia. Necesitaba recordarse que al menos había algo bueno en este mundo jodido.

* * *

A. Abrams se volvió famoso como activista por el movimiento de la libertad de los robots a la edad de sólo dieciocho años. Hackeó el sistema de Avalon, convirtiéndose en leyenda en el ciberespacio. Cada vez que era arrestado, todos los hackers alrededor del país hacían una conmoción y amenazaban con bloquear el sistema del gobierno si no le liberaban. Todos pensaban que Artie era alguna clase de chico oriental que vivía en una gran ciudad, pero la verdad era que el famoso A. Abrams sólo era Artie. Un chico de veinte años que usaba gafas, vivía en Lima, Ohio, y estaba en una silla de ruedas.

Lo que le motivó a él, un nerd de un pueblo, a luchar en la causa de los derechos de los robots, fue un modelo de robot doméstico que su mamá le había comprado para que le ayudara después de haber quedado paralizado luego de un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía ocho años y que le dejó en una silla de ruedas. C-3PO, como Artie llamaba a su modelo doméstico, no parecía diferente de ningún robot regular. No tenía rostro, era gris y estaba programado para obedecer las órdenes de su propietario.

Pero había algo diferente sobre C-3PO que nadie además de Artie pareció notar. El robot no sólo hacía las cosas para las que estaba programado.

Al principio, la madre sobreprotectora de Artie programó a C-3PO para que hiciera todo por Artie. Llevaba al chico a todos lados, le hacía la comida, le ayudaba a vestirse; el robot incluso peinaba su cabello. Y Artie nunca se lo dijo a su madre, pero ese robot de verdad lo irritaba. Estaba harto de la gente, y ahora de C-3PO, haciendo cosas para él que hacían que se sintiera inútil y como un inválido.

Entonces un día, Artie se despertó y se posicionó en la orilla de su cama, listo para ser vestido por C-3PO. Pero la máquina le sorprendió al poner la ropa a su lado y salir de la habitación. Artie no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Su madre había programado a C-3PO para que le ayudara a vestirse y el comportamiento del robot no tenía sentido alguno. Pero una vez que estuvo tarde para la escuela, el chico se vio forzado a vestirse solo por primera vez en años. Y sorprendentemente, se sintió bien. Claro, ponerse los zapatos fue realmente difícil, pero se sentía como si hubiera salvado a la princesa Leia cuando finalmente logró hacerlo.

El resto de ese día pasó como se lo esperaba y C-3PO hizo todas las otras cosas para las que estaba programado. Artie pensó que las acciones del robot esa mañana eran alguna clase de defecto. Pero la mañana siguiente el robot hizo lo mismo, y la mañana que le siguió a esa, y la siguiente, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, C-3PO comenzó a hacer menos y menos cosas por Artie, forzando a que el chico aprendiera cómo hacer las cosas por sí solo. C-3PO le estaba enseñando a ser independiente. Y hacer cosas él solo se sentía bien; hacía que el chico se sintiera importante, como un hombre.

Pensando que su madre había programado a C-3PO para hacerlo, Artie fue a agradecérselo un día. Pero inesperadamente, su madre le dijo que ella no había programado a C-3PO para que hiciera nada así, decidiendo que el robot probablemente tenía alguna clase de defecto.

Otros propietarios no estarían contentos por la idea de sus robots teniendo algún defecto, pero Artie estaba más que contento, estaba asombrado. C-3PO era especial. Artie decidió investigar más sobre esto en internet y descubrió que otros robots también presentaban conductas similares, "defectos", que les hacían actuar de una manera casi humana.

Uniéndose a los foros en línea y comunidades sobre "H.U.M.A.N.O.S", el nombre dado a los robos con comportamiento humano, Artie descubrió cosas increíbles. Casos de robots lanzándose enfrente de autos para proteger a sus dueños, robots que desarrollaban dotes artísticos y que comenzaban no sólo a repetir la música para la que les programaban tocar sus dueños, sino que tocaban otras nuevas, algunas incluso compuestas por ellos mismos.

Dejando de ver a C-3PO como un utensilio, Artie comenzó a hacerse cercano a la máquina, observando todos los pequeños componentes que hacía C-3PO que le hacían parecer tan humano. Sin embargo, su madre no veía el comportamiento de C-3PO como algo positivo, sino como un defecto. Ella lo vio como una falla que necesitaba ser corregida.

Y una mañana, mientras Artie comenzaba a vestirse, un robot gris desconocido entró a su habitación, quitándole la camisa de las manos y vistiéndole enérgicamente. Artie gritó por su madre, que fue de prisa a su habitación. Cuando ella entró a la habitación, el chico preguntó de inmediato por C-3PO, exigiendo saber qué era esta máquina extraña en su habitación. Su madre le respondió con calma que se había deshecho de C-3PO y había comprado un nuevo robot, uno sin "defectos".

Artie estuvo devastado por semanas. Fue a las industrias Avalon, exigiendo a C-3PO de vuelta, y averiguó que ya habían destruido a su amigo, siguiendo el protocolo de cómo lidiar con máquinas que presentaban comportamiento irregular.

Después de eso, Artie se fue de casa y se volvió un activista por los derechos de los robots.

Se había cruzado en el camino del agente federal Walter Anderson en infinidad de ocasiones, y tales ocasiones solían terminar con él en prisión. Terminaría con su madre pagando su fianza y diciéndole que si hubiera sabido que se volvería un criminal, nunca le hubiera comprado a C-3PO en primer lugar.

Y esa era la razón por la que, cuando Artie fue a abrir la puerta, todavía en su pijama de _Star Wars_, la última persona que consideró que estaría esperando afuera sería Walter, cargando a un chico inconsciente y siendo seguido por una desconocida y nerviosa chica pelirroja.

—Mira, no hice nada malo esta vez, ¡lo juro! —gritó el chico, antes de que Walter invadiera su apartamento—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, descargué algunas cosas ilegales, pero vamos, chicos, ahora no pueden estar arrestando a la gente por descargas ilegales, ¿o sí? ¿Y qué pasa con la bella durmiente? —preguntó, confundido cuando Walter puso al chico inconsciente en el sofá de Artie.

—¡Tienes que ayudarlo! —siseó Walter, señalando al chico pálido.

—¿Qué? Por qué ayudaría a… Espera un minuto, ¿él es un…?

—¡Un robot! ¡Sí! ¡Ahora, por favor ayúdalo! —gritó Penny, sorprendiendo a Artie.

—Dios… Pero parece tan… tan real. Nunca he visto a nada como él antes, ni siquiera los antiguos modelos de satisfacción sexual eran tan perfectos como este…—murmuró el chico, acercándose al androide y extendiendo una mano para tocarle. Su piel era suave, no silicio o plástico suave, sino carnosa y suave. ¿Cómo era posible?

—¿Puedes ayudarlo? —inquirió Walter, desesperación palpable en su voz.

—¿Por qué querrías tú que lo ayudara? ¡Es obvio que es un modelo ilegal! —Artie frunció el ceño, sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando.

—¡Sólo ayúdalo, por favor! —suplicó Penny.

—Está bien, está bien…—accedió Artie finalmente. Nunca sería capaz de decirle que no a una chica linda—. Dame tu pistola eléctrica —le dijo a la pelirroja, que frunció el ceño por la petición.

—¿Mi pistola eléctrica?

—Sí, sí, tu pistola eléctrica. Vamos, ésta es una ciudad peligrosa y tú eres una chica linda. Toda chica lista tiene una pistola eléctrica hoy en día —explicó, alzando una mano para tomar la pistola eléctrica que Penny sacó indecisamente de su bolso.

Abrió el pequeño artefacto rápidamente y comenzó a desconectar y a reconectar sus cables en diferentes posiciones para cambiar su voltaje.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Walter, sin entender lo que estaba tratando de hacer el chico.

—Cambiando el voltaje de la pistola —respondió Artie, demasiado enfocado conectando y cortando los cables del pequeño artefacto de autodefensa de Penny.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Penny, confundida.

—Bueno, tú sabes, ya me perdí el comienzo de "El Imperio Contraataca" de todos modos, así que, ¿por qué no electrocutar a un robot inconsciente? —respondió Artie con sarcasmo antes de conectar un último cable y tocar el pecho de Kurt con la pistola eléctrica, descargando una carga letal de electricidad por el cuerpo del androide y asustando a los agentes federales parados frente a él.

—¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! —gritó Penny, conmocionada.

—Porque soy un jodido genio —dijo el chico en la silla de ruedas, guiñando un ojo cuando los ojos del pálido androide se abrieron lentamente.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Oh, Blaine de pequeño era una ternurilla, ¿no creen?

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	9. Der Kleine Prinz

Traducción autorizada por **Loli-the-dreamer**

**Resumen:** ¿Qué hace a alguien humano? ¿El latido de un corazón? ¿Un código de ADN? ¿Qué sucede cuando te enamoras de alguien que no tiene ninguna de esas cosas, pero aun así es la persona más asombrosa y comprensiva que has conocido?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Loli-the-dreamer, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Der Kleine Prinz**

* * *

—¿Lo arreglaste? —preguntó Penny, aliviada al ver a Kurt abriendo lentamente sus ojos azules.

—No, no lo hice… eso fue sólo temporal —dijo Artie mientras sostenía a Kurt, que estaba tratando de incorporarse.

—Bl… Blaine —gruñó Kurt, su lengua sintiéndose pesada en su boca. Todo estaba tan borroso que no podía suponer dónde estaba. Alguna clase de luz estaba cegándole y el dolor estaba impidiéndole que abriera los ojos. Sentía punzadas casi insoportables en su cabeza y su cuerpo parecía no estar respondiendo a sus órdenes.

—¿Cómo podemos arreglarte? —le preguntó Artie, su voz sonando muy lejana como para tener sentido—. ¡Ey! Oye, _¿cómo podemos arreglarte? _—volvió a preguntar el hacker, repitiendo la pregunta varias veces antes de que Kurt pudiera entenderle.

—¿A-arreglarme? —trató de decir el androide, pero las palabras salieron masculladas y poco comprensibles, y comenzó a sentir la frialdad volviendo a surtir efecto. Los temblores estaban regresando y podía sentirlos casi rogando por expandirse por su cuerpo, columna y huesos, como si pudieran congelarle de adentro hacia afuera.

—¿Cómo te arreglaba tu creador cuando te pasaba _esto_? —volvió a preguntarle Artie al confundido androide, sólo desconcertándole más. ¿Su creador? ¿De qué hablaba este hombre?

—¡Kurt! Kurt, mírame. ¿Cómo te arreglaba tu papá cuando te sentías así? —preguntó Walter, agarrando la cara de Kurt y obligándole a ver sus preocupados ojos avellana.

—N-no lo s-sé —murmuró Kurt en respuesta a la pregunta del agente federal, sintiéndose como si se estuviera ahogando en sus ojos avellana. Eran del mismo color de los ojos de Blaine. Mientras su mente se llenaba con pensamientos del chico mayor, el estómago de Kurt daba vueltas y una sensación cálida se extendía por su cuerpo.

Kurt trató de enfocarse en la calidez, porque eso era lo que necesitaba. Intentó mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero era muy difícil. Sus párpados se sentían demasiado pesados y la fría sensación que estaba apoderándose de él era demasiado intensa. En cuestión de segundos, el androide estaba inconsciente de nuevo.

—¡Maldita sea! —siseó Artie—. ¡Tráeme ese bolso, Penny! —le dijo a la chica, señalando un bolso que estaba en la mesita de café.

Ella agarró el bolso rápidamente y se lo pasó a Artie, que esparció todo el contenido de este en la mesita. Tomando una pequeña navaja en sus manos, Artie puso la hoja en la base del cuello de Kurt.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —gritó Walter, reteniendo la muñeca de Artie y evitándole que cortara la piel de Kurt.

—Estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste que hiciera, ¡arreglarlo! ¡Ahora suéltame! —le exigió Artie a Walter, mirando al hombre a los ojos. El hombre mayor soltó las muñecas de Artie, permitiendo que el joven hacker procediera a lo que fuera que estuviera planeando. No tenía ninguna otra opción más que confiar en él; el chico era su única esperanza.

Artie, presionando la hoja contra la piel de Kurt, hizo un corte rectilíneo siguiendo la línea de su columna. Algo de sangre manó cuando la carne artificial fue cortada, lo que asustó a Penny.

—¡Estás haciéndole daño! —gritó ella, aferrándose al abrigo de Walter.

—¡No estoy haciéndole daño! Estoy buscando una manera de acceder a su sistema —masculló Artie, abriendo el corte y enfocándose en encontrar una interfaz—. Pásame ese instrumento que está allí —indicó segundos después, señalando un pequeño artefacto amarillo. Era similar a un voltímetro, con dos cables, uno negro y uno rojo, una pequeña pantalla y un teclado de igual tamaño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Walter, dándole el aparato a Artie.

El hacker conectó el pequeño artefacto a una entrada oculta en la nuca de Kurt, cerca del comienzo de su cráneo metálico.

—La mayoría de los androides tienen entradas como esta que nos permiten conectar periféricos a su central de procesamiento —explicó Artie, tecleando casi frenéticamente sobre las teclas del pequeño dispositivo mientras aparecían números en la pantalla de este—. Y este periférico aquí es lo que nos permitirá acceder a su sistema.

—Entonces, ¿puedes descubrir qué le sucede? —preguntó Walter, alzando una ceja.

—Sí, sí, algo así —dijo Artie—. ¿Ya pueden callarse, por favor? No puedo hacer mi trabajo si tengo que seguir respondiendo sus preguntas —dijo, sus ojos centrados en la pequeña pantalla.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No más preguntas —le aseguró Walter a Artie.

—¡Joder! —gruñó el joven hacker apenas unos minutos después, frustrado—. No puedo acceder a su sistema operativo. Está protegido por un código de acceso. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que ustedes sepan su código de acceso?

—¿Su código de acceso? —Penny frunció el ceño, mirando a Walter. El agente mayor cabeceó, confundido. No tenían tal información, no tenían información alguna.

—Maldita sea. Llevará horas averiguar el código sólo por suposiciones —dijo Artie, mordiéndose su labio inferior. Necesitaba más información y más tiempo. Nunca había trabajado con un modelo tan avanzado como Kurt, lo que significaba que entrar a su sistema de seguridad no sería fácil.

—¡No tiene tiempo! ¡Su temperatura está bajando más y más a cada segundo! —gritó Walter.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¡No lo había notado! —dijo Artie sarcásticamente—. ¡Gracias por señalar lo obvio, Walter!

—Mira, niño, no sé quién te crees que eres, pero…—comenzó Walter, alzando su tono de voz.

—¿Quién creo que soy? Soy el que arreglará a este chico. Ahora, si no tienes ninguna información útil, sería bueno si hicieras el favor de callarte y dejarme trabajar —le interrumpió Artie valientemente antes de dirigirse a Penny—. Necesito que uses tu taser en él de nuevo.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó la pelirroja—. ¿Eso no es peligroso?

—Sí, pero no hay tiempo. Tal vez Kurt pueda decirnos él mismo cuál es su código de acceso, así que necesito que esté despierto —pidió Artie.

—De acuerdo —dijo Penny con una vocecita. Con manos trémulas, descargó otra carga eléctrica en Kurt, cuyos músculos se contrajeron al instante.

El androide abrió los ojos segundos después, gimiendo por el fuerte dolor en su cuello. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo tanto dolor?

—Kurt, ¿te sabes tu código de acceso? —le preguntó una voz, pero estaba demasiado adolorido y confundido como para responder.

—¡Kurt! ¡Enfócate! —dijo Walter, agarrándole el rostro y obligándole a mirarle a los ojos de nuevo—. ¿Sabes algo sobre un código de acceso? —preguntó.

Kurt cerró los ojos, murmurando un débil "no" como respuesta.

—Bien, está bien, ¿qué sería lo suficientemente importante para tu padre que pudiera usar como un código de acceso? —preguntó Walter, despacio.

—_D-der k-kleine prinz…_—murmuró Kurt, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Qué dijo? —murmuró Artie ansiosamente. No entendió una palabra de lo que acababa de decir Kurt.

—¡Der Kleine Prinz! ¡Significa "El Principito" en alemán! —gritó Penny. Era en veces como esta en las que se alegraba de ser tan fan de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Tenía todas las ediciones de su libro _El Principito_, incluyendo la alemana.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Walter frunció el ceño, confundido.

—Bueno, no es el código de acceso —dijo Artie cuando su intento de acceder al sistema de Kurt usando esas palabras falló.

—La primera edición de _El Principito _fue publicada en 1943 —dijo Penny nerviosamente, haciendo que Artie escribiera rápidamente los números, 1, 9, 4 y 3. De verdad esperaba que la suposición de Penny fuera la correcta. No sabía cuántas veces podrían intentar antes de que el sistema del androide colapsara por completo.

El hacker chilló felizmente, finalmente logrando acceder al sistema al sistema operativo de Kurt.

—¿Entraste? —preguntó Penny.

—Sí, sí. Ahora estoy tratando de averiguar qué le pasa —murmuró Artie antes de que sus ojos se ensancharan—. Dios…—susurró, luciendo impactado.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Walter—. ¿Averiguaste qué tiene?

Ignorando la pregunta del mayor, el joven hacker siguió escribiendo varios códigos en su pequeño aparato.

Todo indicaba que Kurt estaba infectado con alguna clase de _malware_ que estaba atacando su sistema. Éste ahora estaba parando sus programas de seguridad, los que parecían estar conectados a sus funciones secundarias, tales como el calor corporal, a fin de acceder a las carpetas en las que se encontraba su sistema operativo.

_¿Por qué alguien infectaría a Kurt con tal programa? _Pensó Artie, confundido. Infectar a un androide con un _malware_ era una de las tareas más difíciles para un hacker. Eran pocas las personas que él conocía que eran capaces de hacerlo, y Artie no podía creer que un hacker cuerdo quisiera inutilizar a un androide como Kurt. Él era un milagro científico y todo el que amara la tecnología hasta el punto de tener tal conocimiento no debería dañar algo tan asombroso.

Poniendo sus dudas de lado y centrándose en arreglar a Kurt, Artie comenzó a trabajar en aislamiento. Removió el programa malicioso sin borrar por error ningún archivo esencial de su sistema operativo. No era una búsqueda precisamente fácil, ya que estaba trabajando casi a ciegas. Realmente no conocía el sistema operativo de Kurt o cómo identificar con precisión cuál era un archivo esencial y cuál no.

Una vez que hubo descubierto y aislado el _malware_, Artie presionó el botón de borrar en la pantalla de su pequeño dispositivo, eliminando el archivo.

—Creo que lo hice —murmuró, aliviado. Pero su alivio no duró por mucho tiempo, porque Kurt le apartó de un empujón y logró desconectar el cable conectado a su cuello, cayendo sobre su espalda y temblando.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Penny, asustada—. ¡Dijiste que lo tenías!

Antes de que a Artie pudiera ocurrírsele alguna explicación, el ligero temblor apoderándose del cuerpo del androide se volvió más violento. Los ojos de Kurt estaba rodando tras su cabeza y sus manos estaban apretando fuertemente el sofá bajo él, tanto que sus pulgares comenzaron a ponerse blancos.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE? —bramó Walter furiosamente, agarrando la camisa de Artie y haciendo que el joven entrara en pánico.

Al parecer de verdad había jodido las cosas gravemente esta vez.

* * *

—Vamos, Blaine, te llevaré a casa —dijo Quinn en voz baja, acariciando el rostro de Blaine con sus dedos. Parecía tan roto y en tanto sufrimiento. Ella sólo le había visto en ese estado en otras tres ocasiones.

La primera vez que había visto esa mirada en los ojos de su mejor amigo fue durante el funeral de Cooper. Blaine se había aferrado al vestido de su madre y había intentado ocultarse de las personas que se le acercaban y le decían que lo sentían por su perdida. La segunda vez había sido después de que Walter se fuera de casa. Blaine había corrido a la casa de Quinn con su juguete favorito agarrado contra su pecho. Le había suplicado que no le dejara nunca y le había preguntado a su mejor amiga que qué había hecho mal, porque parecía que las personas sólo seguían abandonándole.

Y la última vez había sido durante el segundo semestre de su tercer año, cuando Blaine fue golpeado enfrente de toda la escuela y había sido llamado maricón por el chico que le había gustado, después de finalmente tener el valor para confesarle sus sentimientos. Después de eso, Quinn nunca volvió a escuchar a su amigo decirle que le gustaba un chico.

A Quinn no le gustaba esa mirada. Blaine era su fuente de fortaleza; ella solía ser la que corría hacia él, necesitando consuelo y protección. Ver a la persona que usualmente le protegía del dolor tan devastada le dolía de manera tan profunda que ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que Puck, su actual obsesión amorosa, tuviera un ojo negro y ello fuera obra de Blaine.

Estaba demasiado centrada en su mejor amigo, que ella sabía que estaba sintiéndose exhausto entre su colapso y todo lo que había sucedido. Él se inclinó hacia su toque, cerrando los ojos mientras ella acunaba su cara suavemente. —No quiero ir a casa —murmuró, de la misma manera en la que lo había dicho años atrás, con la misma vulnerabilidad en su voz, sólo que esta vez sin su juguete favorito apretado contra su pecho.

Blaine no quería estar allí esperando a que Walter rompiera otra promesa, y no quería estar allí cuando su papá volviera para decirle que Kurt no lo había logrado, como le había dicho sobre Cooper años atrás.

No sería capaz de soportar revivir ese dolor de nuevo, sobre todo después de tener a Kurt en sus brazos y prometerle al joven que todo estaría bien.

—Entonces puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa —ofreció Quinn, apoyando su frente contra la de Blaine y mirándole directo a sus ojos avellana, tratando de consolarle—. Sería como las pijamadas que solíamos tener —murmuró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ante los recuerdos de los dos haciendo fuertes con sábanas para protegerse de los monstruos que vivían debajo de sus camas.

Había tanto afecto en sus palabras, en sus gestos, y tal era el vínculo entre aquellos dos amigos, que los otros adolescentes rotos alrededor de ellos no pudieron evitar sentir sus ojos aguarse un poco.

Algunos de ellos se sentían algo celosos de ese vínculo, deseando poder tener una amistad así de fuerte, pero la mayoría sólo se sentían conmovidos por la demostración de afecto.

Santana abrazaba a Britanny, que ahora estaba llorando, lágrimas corriendo por su rostro mientras le preguntaba inocentemente a su novia que si podían adoptar a Blaine. Sam no pudo evitar pensar en sus hermanos, secretamente prometiéndose nunca abandonarlos. Incluso Mike, que siempre era tan callado y distante, no podía evitar sentir un poco de opresión en su corazón.

Y, por supuesto, ver a todos sus amigos observar la pequeña escena de Blaine y Quinn enloqueció a Puck. Había sido atacado apenas unos segundos atrás, ¿y ahora todos estaban compadeciendo al hobbit? Por el amor de Dios, ¡era él el que tenía el ojo morado!

—¡Tienen que estar bromeando! —gritó Puckerman furiosamente.

—Basta —siseó Santana, agarrando la chaqueta de Puck y deteniéndole antes de que este pudiera dirigirse hacia donde estaban Blaine y Quinn y empezar otra pelea.

—¿Basta? Ese pequeño fenómeno me atacó de la nada, ¿y quieres que me quede sentado y vea como ella lo cuida como si fuera él el atacado? —gritó Puck.

—¿No ves lo afectado que está? Déjalo, hombre —dijo Sam, enfureciendo aún más a Puck.

—¿Por qué cada maldita persona está defendiéndolo? ¡Me atacó! ¡Lastimó a uno de nosotros! —gritó el chico más alto. ¡Acababa de ser golpeado en la cara y todos parecían estar ignorándolo!

—¡No seas tan hipócrita, Puckerman! Puede que tú nunca hayas herido a ninguno de nosotros _físicamente, _pero todos aquí saben lo mucho que jodiste a Fabray! —gruñó Santana, apretando su mandíbula—. ¿Cuántas veces se ha aparecido con cicatrices por autoflagelarse, o con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar por lo que estás haciéndole? —concluyó ella, silenciando al chico más alto. Todos sabían cómo trataba a Quinn y nadie aparte de Blaine hacía o le decía nada. Puckerman había estado mereciendo más que un puñetazo por un largo tiempo y ya estaba enojando a la chica latina con todas sus quejas por como Blaine le había atacado.

—¿Vas a llevarlo a casa contigo, Fabray? —preguntó Santana, mirando a Quinn mientras esta ayudaba a Blaine a ponerse de pie—. Porque ya sabes, en mi casa siempre hay lugar para un chico en problemas.

—No te preocupes San, lo tengo… Nos veremos mañana, chicos. Y, Puck, ponte algo de hielo en la cara —dijo la chica de pelo rosa, dejando el oscuro callejón y a sus amigos atrás. Ahora se llevaría a Blaine a casa y le cuidaría. Podía resolver sus problemas con Puck mañana.

—De verdad te ves horrible, B —dijo ella, subiéndose a su auto cuando su mejor amigo hizo lo mismo—. ¿De verdad crees que Kurt no lo logrará? —susurró, volteando la llave en el arranque mientras Blaine se acurrucaba en el asiento del pasajero.

—Walter prometió que todo estaría bien —murmuró Blaine mientras comenzaba a dibujar figuras al azar en la humedad condensada del vidrio frío. Parecía tan frío afuera, como la piel de Kurt…

—Y eso es bueno, ¿cierto? Si Walter prometió que estará bien…—la voz de Quinn se apagó, trataba de ser optimista.

—Digamos que a lo largo de los años aprendí a nunca confiar en las promesas de Walter…—murmuró el chico casi inaudiblemente mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos.

* * *

—¡Te pregunté que qué le hiciste! —gritó Walter furiosamente.

—¿Lo arreglé? —dijo el chico con una vocecita, claramente asustado por la rabia que vio en los ojos de Walter. Quien fuera este androide, parecía ser realmente importante para el agente federal.

—¿Hiciste qué? ¡Te pedí que lo arreglaras! —gritó el hombre mayor mientras apretaba su agarre en el pijama de Artie—. ¡Para mí se ve peor!

—¡Su temperatura está subiendo! —chilló Penny, tocando la piel de Kurt mientras el temblor cesaba.

—¿Qué? —dijo Walter con incredulidad. Se volteó hacia su compañera, que se estaba arrodillando junto a Kurt poniendo una mano en la frente de este.

—¡Su temperatura está subiendo, Walter! ¡Kurt está más cálido! —gritó la pelirroja.

Soltando la camisa de Artie, Walter corrió hacia el sofá donde estaba Kurt. Se arrodilló junto a Penny y puso tentativamente su mano sobre la frente del androide.

—¡S-su temperatura está más alta! —exclamó Walter, sorprendido, mientras Penny asentía, sonriendo ampliamente. Algunas lágrimas estaban corriendo por sus mejillas pecosas, su cara claramente mostrando que estas lágrimas eran de alegría.

Envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su compañero, la chica enterró la cara en el hombro de este, sintiendo alivio. —Está más cálido, Walter, está mejorando —continuó susurrando, abrazándole con más fuerza.

—Así es, Penny, así es —dijo Walter, devolviendo el abrazo de Penny.

Kurt estaba bien y, por primera vez en años, Walter podría cumplirle una promesa a su hijo. El agente federal no podía estar más feliz o aliviado.

—Te dije que lo había arreglado —resopló Artie, acomodándose su camisa y mirando a los dos agentes federales con superioridad. Claro, no había tenido idea de lo que estaba haciendo cuando había estado tratando de arreglar a Kurt, pero ellos no necesitaban saber eso.

—¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias! —dijo Penny, sin dejar de abrazar a Walter.

—No hay de qué. Pero si no es problema, ¿les importaría explicar qué demonios está pasando? —exigió el joven hacker, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Estos dos tenían serias explicaciones que dar.

—Corríjanme si estoy mal… ¿ustedes dos encontraron al androide más avanzado en existencia en un laboratorio secreto en Lima Heights, junto a un cadáver, y no le dispararon o denunciaron porque parecía _demasiado humano_? —inquirió Artie, recitando lo que había entendido de las explicaciones de Walter y Penny.

—Sí, más o menos eso… y entonces Walter se lo llevó a casa —finalizó Penny. La pelirroja estaba sentada en el sofá con Kurt, visiblemente mejor, durmiendo tranquilamente en su regazo.

—¿Te lo llevaste a casa? ¿En serio? _¿Tú? _—preguntó Artie con incredulidad.

Walter Anderson, el mismo agente federal que le había arrestado numerosas veces, siempre siguiendo cada regla y protocolo con tanto cuidado, ¿ahora estaba escondiendo y protegiendo a la forma de tecnología ilegal más avanzada en existencia? Si no hubiera visto a Kurt, nunca le habría creído al hombre.

—Lo juro, si no hubiera arreglado a Kurt hace algunos minutos, pensaría que esto es alguna clase de broma —dijo el chico en la silla de ruedas.

—Podemos contar contigo para que guardes este secreto, ¿cierto? —preguntó Penny, sus dedos acariciando el cabello castaño de Kurt.

—¿Guardaré un secreto que involucra al modelo de robot ilegal más avanzado que he visto? Diablos, sí —dijo, sonriendo. A Artie no le importaba lo famoso que podría hacerse exponiendo a Kurt. Después de escuchar esta historia sólo quería ayudar al androide y averiguar cómo había sido construido.

Moviéndose por su pequeño apartamento en su silla de ruedas metálica, el joven hacker se acercó a un viejo marco con una enorme ilustración de Darth Vader en él y trazó un patrón extraño en esta.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Walter.

—Ayudarlos, chicos —respondió el chico mientras la pared donde estaba colgada la imagen de Darth Vader comenzaba a moverse, revelando una puerta de metal.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Todos tienen un laboratorio secreto hoy en día? —exclamó Walter, haciendo que Penny riera un poco.

—Trae al androide. Averiguaremos de qué está hecho —dijo Artie, disfrutando ver la expresión confundida de Walter.

* * *

—¿Su mamá sabe que él está aquí? —escuchó Blaine que le preguntaba la Sra. Fabray a su hija mientras él esperaba en la habitación de Quinn. Estaba acostado en la cama de Quinn, mirando hacia la puerta y escuchando el sermón que estaba dándole la Sra. Fabray a Quinn, diciéndole que debía avisarle antes de traer gente a casa a pasar la noche.

—Está viviendo con su papá ahora, mamá —dijo Quinn, y Blaine casi podía verle rodando los ojos por el sonido de fastidio en su voz.

—Bueno, ¿Walter sabe que su hijo está pasando la noche aquí?

—Sí —mintió Quinn.

—No sé si me gusta la idea, Quinn…—murmuró su madre, en un fallido intento de no ser oída por Blaine, que, de hecho, fue capaz de escuchar cada palabra que dijo.

—¡Mamá! —siseó Quinn, evidentemente molesta—. ¡Blaine es gay!

—Sé que es gay, cariño, pero, ¿ves la forma en la que se viste? ¿Qué pensarán los vecinos después de ver a alguien con un estilo tan _peculiar_ pasando la noche en _nuestra _casa? —preguntó la Sra. Fabray, mordiéndose el labio inferior al imaginar lo que pensarían las otras personas al ver a un chico cubierto de piercings y con ropa rasgada pasando la noche en su casa.

—Sí, mamá, ya he visto cómo se viste, ¡es como _me visto yo_! ¿De verdad crees que los vecinos no saben lo jodida que está tu hija? ¿Olvidaste que quedé embarazada hace dos años? —siseó Quinn en una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza por los comentarios de su mamá. Su madre solía ser la mejor amiga de Barbara. Había conocido a Blaine desde que este era un niño, ¿cómo podía hablar así de él?

—No me hables así, Quinn. ¡Soy tu madre! —siseó la Sra. Fabray.

—¡Y Blaine es mi mejor amigo! ¡Un chico casi murió en sus brazos hoy! ¡No lo abandonaré sólo por lo que podrían pensar mis vecinos! —replicó la chica, lanzándole una mirada furiosa a su madre, de manera desafiante.

—¿Un chico casi murió? Quinn, no están traficando drogas ahora, ¿o sí? Oh, Dios, ¿qué dirá tu padre cuando se entere de esto? —se lamentó la mujer, poniendo dramáticamente una mano sobre su pecho.

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver papá con todo esto?! ¡Papá nos abandonó, mamá! ¡Han pasado dos años! —gritó Quinn. Odiaba la forma en la que su madre seguía amenazándole diciendo que le diría a su padre lo que había estado haciendo. Al padre de Quinn no le importaba lo que hacía su hija. Estaba demasiado ocupado follándose a alguna mujer descerebrada que era veinte años menor que él en alguna isla tropical.

El Sr. Fabray era la persona más hipócrita del mundo. Había botado a Quinn de su casa después de haber descubierto su embarazo, alegando que ella había traído vergüenza a la familia. Unos pocos meses después fue atrapado engañando a la mamá de Quinn con su secretaria.

—¿Y de quién fue la culpa? —preguntó la mujer mayor, sus palabras cargadas de veneno. La Sra. Fabray nunca perdía una oportunidad de culpar a Quinn por su propio matrimonio fallido. Era mucho más fácil señalar lo que estaba mal con su hija que mirar sus propios errores y fallas.

—¡N-no puedo creer que acabas de decir eso! —gritó Quinn. Podía sentir las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos, pero no le daría a su madre la satisfacción de verla llorar—. ¡No responderé eso, porque, a diferencia de ti, yo no culpo a las otras personas por _mis _errores para poder sentirme mejor! —dijo la chica, mirando a su madre furiosamente antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras ella.

—Tenemos los padres más jodidos de todos los tiempos, ¿no? —preguntó Blaine, viendo a su mejor amiga apoyándose contra la puerta de su habitación, jadeando pesadamente y luchando contra las lágrimas.

—N-no lo sé… Esa octomamá estaba bastante loca, ¿no lo crees? —se mofó Quinn, sentándose en la cama junto a Blaine y dándole al chico la oportunidad de recostar la cabeza en su hombro mientras miraba las viejas fotografías y pósters pegados a las paredes de Quinn.

—¿Por qué todo está tan jodido, Q? —preguntó el chico, mirando una vieja foto de ellos. Probablemente habían tenido seis o cinco años en esta. Blaine tenía una pajarita y unos shorts rojos, estaba abrazando fuertemente a Quinn, que tenía puesto su vestido rosado favorito y una tiara de princesa a juego. Se veían tan felices y todo parecía tan simple. No había muerte, aversión hacia sí mismos, ni relaciones destructivas arruinando sus vidas. En aquellos días sus únicas preocupaciones eran que si sus madres les harían sándwiches con figuras. No eran conocidos como niños problemáticos o de los que avergonzaban a sus padres enfrente de los vecinos.

—Si te prometo que todo estará bien, ¿me creerías? —susurró Quinn en el cabello de Blaine.

—Si _tú _lo hicieras, lo creería —susurró él en respuesta, recostándose en su regazo como un chiquillo buscando afecto.

—Entonces te lo prometo, B…—murmuró ella suavemente, apagando las luces—. Todo estará bien.

* * *

A pesar de que Artie lo llamaba el laboratorio de tecnología ilegal, Walter observó que ni siquiera tenía la mitad de la tecnología o el número de computadoras que el laboratorio de Burt. Sólo había cuatro o cinco computadoras, un banco, y lo que parecía ser una máquina de resonancia magnética. Era, en cierto modo, impresionante para un laboratorio clandestino, pero no estaba ni cerca de ser tan impresionante como lo había sido el laboratorio de Burt.

—Está bien, está bien, ponlo allí —dijo el chico en la silla de ruedas, señalando el banco.

—¿Es normal que siga dormido? —preguntó Walter, sosteniendo a Kurt en sus brazos. El chico _parecía _mejor. Su piel estaba más cálida y su color se veía más saludable, pero Walter no comprendía nada sobre androides o cómo funcionaban, y quería estar seguro de que Kurt realmente estaba bien.

—Sí, es normal. Sólo está exhausto. ¡Su sistema fue atacado por un virus que intentó borrar todo su sistema operativo, por el amor de Dios!

Walter miró a Artie, confundido. —Sigo sin entender…

Artie suspiró. —Kurt fue infectado con un virus diseñado para borrar todo su sistema operativo. Si este _malware_ hubiera tenido éxito, no importa qué hubiéramos intentado, Kurt no funcionaría de nuevo.

—¿No podemos simplemente restablecer su sistema operativo? —preguntó Penny.

—Creo que sólo la persona que lo programó sería capaz de hacer tal cosa. E incluso si hubiéramos encontrado la forma, lo que habría sido muy poco probable y tomaría años, quizás décadas para hacerse, la mayoría de los detalles que hacen a Kurt tan humano se perderían en el proceso.

—Dios mío…—jadeó Penny—. ¿Cómo tendría alguien el valor para infectar a Kurt con tal virus?

—Bueno, alguien lo hizo, y debo decir que la persona que lo infectó conocía la programación de Kurt realmente bien, tal vez demasiado bien. Sólo estoy suponiendo, pero creo que fue el diseñador de su programación el que lo infectó.

—Espera… ¿estás diciendo que Burt infectó a Kurt con un virus? —preguntó Penny confundida, alzando una ceja.

—Eso no tiene sentido. ¡Trataba a Kurt como su hijo! ¿Por qué lo infectaría con algo así? —gritó Walter, confundido y algo enojado. No podía creer que Burt tratara a Kurt como un hijo por tanto tiempo, haciendo que el chico creyera en su humanidad, sólo para deshacerse de él años después. ¿Por qué? ¿Kurt sólo era un prototipo? No podía ser tan egoísta. Eso sería demasiado egoísta y enfermo.

—No creo que Burt haya sido el que lo hizo —dijo Artie.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿No acabas de decir que es probable que la persona que lo programó fuera la que lo infectó con el_ malware_? —preguntó Penny, sin seguir realmente la línea de pensamiento del chico.

—Bueno, si Burt, como dijeron, era sólo un mecánico, no creo que haya podido construir a Kurt solo. Claro, hay alguien además de él que pagó por todo esto, pero entre Burt y este misterioso Sr. Patrocinador, que ciertamente gastó un montón de dinero, como dinero suficiente para comprar la ciudad entera, creo que hubo más personas involucradas, posiblemente todo un grupo.

—¿Por qué no crees que Burt pudiera construir a Kurt solo? —preguntó Penny.

—Bueno, no estoy diciendo que no pudiera. Hay una pequeña oportunidad de que Burt fuera alguna clase de gran genio, capaz de hacer todo esto solo. Pero, si como dicen, trataba a Kurt como su hijo, no veo por qué habría infectado a su propio hijo con un _malware_. También creo que es muy poco probable que un proyecto tan grande, costoso y ambicioso como Kurt sea el trabajo de una sola persona.

—Entonces fue concretamente la persona que hizo su programación aquella que lo infectó —concluyó Walter.

—Así lo creo. Encontré un error de seguridad en su sistema —dijo el joven hacker, mirando las expresiones confundidas de los dos agentes federales frente a él—. Es como una falla, un error que permitió que este _malware _funcionara en primer lugar —explicó.

—Y crees que el programador de Kurt cometió este error a propósito…—la voz de Walter se apagó.

—Para que así él o ella pudiera infectar a Kurt con este _malware_ en donde fuera y cuando quisiera —murmuró Penny, sus ojos muy abiertos. Alguien allí afuera estaba tratando de deshacerse de Kurt, alguien que había estado involucrado en su creación.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo infectó esta persona? —preguntó Walter.

—Bueno, como cualquier otro androide, Kurt probablemente necesita mantenimiento de vez en cuando. Ya sabes, para arreglar todo lo que no esté funcionando bien, para actualizar su sistema. Es probable que el programador utilizara una de esas ocasiones para instalar el _malware_ —explicó Artie.

—Dios mío…—murmuró Penny, cubriéndose la boca. Este caso era mucho más grande y complicado de lo que había pensado.

—Burt está muerto y Kurt estaba infectado con un virus que acabaría con él. En mi opinión, allí afuera hay alguien tratando desesperadamente de borrar la evidencia que pueda conectarle al proyecto de Kurt —dijo Artie, sonando preocupado. Quien fuera esta persona, él o ella, era extremadamente peligrosa y despiadada. Sólo una persona muy cruel y fría estaría dispuesta a acabar con un androide como Kurt. Un robot que creía tanto en su propia humanidad que fue capaz de convencer a Walter Anderson, el agente más honesto del DFCT, de todas las personas, de que era humano. Este programador era peligroso. Realmente peligroso.

—Bueno, ese es un montón de información que asimilar —murmuró Walter.

—¿Crees poder soportar más información? —preguntó Artie.

—Supongo…—murmuró el agente federal, pasándose los dedos por su cabello rizado—. ¿Por qué? ¿Descubriste más?

—Bueno, no todavía, pero quiero hacer algunos exámenes para que así podamos comprender cómo funciona el cuerpo de Kurt —respondió Artie. Primero necesitaban comprender cómo funcionaba Kurt a fin de ser capaces de entender cómo lo habían construido.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, ¿puedes explicarnos por qué estaba enfriándose antes? —preguntó Penny.

—Por supuesto que puedo. Estaba enfriándose porque el _malware_ estaba parando sus programas de seguridad, que al parecer están relacionados con los programas que controlan sus funciones secundarias, tales como calor corporal.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Walter.

—Relacionar sus programas de seguridad a aquellos que controlan sus funciones secundarias fue un mecanismo de defensa. Si las funciones secundarias de Kurt de repente dejaban de funcionar, su creador podría saber que había una amenaza atacando. Por eso estaba frío, el calor de su cuerpo, obviamente, es una función secundaria.

—Entonces, ¿la temperatura corporal no es necesaria para Kurt? —le preguntó Walter.

—La temperatura corporal es importante para _nosotros_; somos pobres criaturas, dependientes de enzimas. Pero Kurt no tiene enzimas. Ni siquiera tiene un código de ADN. Temperatura corporal es una adición que su creador le dio para hacerle verse y sentirse más humano. Al igual que la sangre que manó cuando le corté, no tiene circulación sanguínea. No era real —aclaró Artie antes de pedirle a Walter que pusiera a Kurt en la extraña máquina que tenía gran parecido

—¿Esas máquinas no usan campos electromagnéticos? ¿_Estás _seguro de que no quemarás el sistema de Kurt por ponerlo en uno de esos? —preguntó Walter, preocupado, mientras levantaba al androide en sus brazos.

—Este no es una máquina de resonancia magnética, Walter. Parece una y permite ver el interior de las cosas como una, pero no usa un campo electromagnético, así que no te preocupes, no se quemará ningún sistema aquí. Créeme —les aseguró Artie, pero al ver la vacilación de Walter habló de nuevo—: ¡Sólo mételo en la máquina! ¿O prefieres que corte a Kurt para ver que hay en su interior? —preguntó, poniéndose al lado de la máquina y listo para encenderla.

—Está bien, está bien —accedió Walter, con un poco de renuencia, acostando a Kurt en el interior de la máquina y posicionándole cuidadosamente.

—Esto es asombroso —murmuró Artie mientras la máquina comenzaba a trabajar. Pronto comenzaron a aparecer imágenes detalladas de las estructuras internas de Kurt en la pantalla frente a él.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó Penny, parándose junto a Artie.

—La máquina más perfecta que he visto en mi vida —dijo Artie con reverencia. Era realmente conmovedor para él ver un robot tan perfecto.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedes decirnos sobre él? —preguntó Walter, cruzando los brazos de manera imponente.

—Bueno, puedo decirte que no tiene órganos —dijo Artie sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla frente a él.

—¿Cómo respira entonces? —inquirió Walter.

—No tiene _órganos_, órganos. Tiene un endoesqueleto hecho de un material muy ligero. No puedo decirte con precisión cuál sin una muestra adecuada, pero creo que es alguna clase de metal. Come y respira porque su creador hizo un sistema digestivo simplificado y también un par de pulmones artificiales. Pero Kurt no _necesita _comer o respirar. No necesita el oxígeno o los nutrientes obtenidos de la comida. Burt sólo construyó estos sistemas mecánicos para darle más humanidad a Kurt. ¿Cómo habría convencido a Kurt de que era humano si este no era capaz de respirar o comer? Esas son las necesidades más esenciales del ser humano.

—Entonces, ¿qué cubre este endoesqueleto? ¿Y cómo obtiene energía? —preguntó Penny.

—Las funciones del endoesqueleto, al igual que las de su CPU, son potenciadas por una célula de poder nuclear protegida que está localizada dentro del "corazón" en la cavidad de su pecho —explicó Artie.

—¿Una célula de poder nuclear? —jadeó Walter. ¿Cómo demonios había tenido Burt acceso a tal cosa?

—Sí, una célula de poder nuclear. Pero no te preocupes. Kurt no va a explotar ni nada. La mayoría de los robots industriales funcionan gracias a células similares. Es completamente seguro y no más cancerígeno que tu teléfono.

—¿Los teléfonos son cancerígenos? —preguntó Penny, boqueando.

—Si pasas horas enviando mensajes o navegando en la internet, créeme, no quieres saber la respuesta a esa pregunta —le aseguró Artie, haciéndole reconsiderar algunos de sus hábitos.

—¿Y la carne cubriendo el cuerpo de Kurt? ¿Está hecha de silicio o algo así? —preguntó Walter.

—¿Silicio? No, está hecha a base de silicio. Pero necesito hacer más exámenes para descubrir los otros componentes de los tejidos que cubren su endoesqueleto. Sé que todos están compuestos y estructurados de modos diferentes, por diferentes tipos de polímeros elásticos, justo como nuestros tejidos están formados por diferentes tipos de células con características y propósitos específicos. Por eso es que se siente y parece tan real. Y estoy bastante seguro de que Kurt puede sentir dolor físico, lo que no será algo bueno cuando despierte y sienta el corte que hice en su cuello.

—¿Cómo arreglarás eso? —inquirió Walter.

—Oportunamente, los tejidos de esa región son manejables, así que los uniré y desconectaré los sensores que le permiten sentir dolor en esa área específica. Perderá algo de sensibilidad allí, pero eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora —dijo Artie.

—¿Sensores? —preguntó Penny.

—Sí, al parecer tiene un sistema nervioso artificial. ¿Ves? —dijo Artie, señalando una red casi imperceptible extendida por todo el cuerpo de Kurt.

—Su sistema nervioso parece ser una réplica casi perfecta del sistema nervioso humano. Como nuestro sistema nervioso, también tiene una red de nervios y sensores capaces de sentir toda clase de estímulos externos y todo _eso_ está conectado a su centro de procesamiento que, tengo que decir, es casi tan impresionante como un cerebro humano. Bueno, por lo menos para un fanático de la ciencia ficción como yo…

—Guau, es casi humano…—murmuró Penny, asombrada.

—¿Puede… ya sabes? —preguntó Walter, enrojeciendo mientras rogaba porque Artie entendiera a lo que se refería.

—Walter, ¡pervertido! ¡Haciendo esas preguntas tan atrevidas! —siseó Artie, fingiendo un tono de impacto en su voz mientras se burlaba del agente de mediana edad.

—Pero, ¿Kurt puede…? Ya sabes... —preguntó Penny con curiosidad, haciendo una pequeña mímica para ilustrar su pregunta.

—En realidad no entendí tu gesto, Penny, que parecía un poco perturbador, pero si me están preguntando que si Kurt puede tener sexo… ¡sí, claro que puede tener sexo! Y vamos, chicos, todos somos adultos aquí. Podemos decir la palabra sexo. ¿Ven? _¡Sexo! _No es tan difícil —se burló Artie al ver a Penny y a Walter enrojecer con un color carmesí.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro? No tiene circulación sanguínea…—preguntó Penny, todavía asombrada.

—Sí, Penny, estoy seguro. Claro, no es fértil ni nada de eso, pero Kurt es perfectamente capaz de tener una vida sexual. Por favor, chicos, los robots eran utilizados para satisfacción sexual antes de las leyes de anti-humanización. Y ellos no tenían circulación sanguínea. La gente realmente dejaba que sus esposos y esposas se encerraran con esas máquinas. Si esos robots anticuados eran capaces de satisfacer a sus dueños con todas sus fallas y todo el silicón, ¿de verdad creen que un androide tan perfecto y carnoso como Kurt sería incapaz de tener relaciones sexuales?

—Realmente no sé cómo lidiar con esta información —murmuró Walter, aturdido.

—Bueno, cómprenle algunos condones y denle una charla sobre sexo —dijo Artie, claramente horrorizando a Walter con su sugerencia.

—¿Q-qué? —jadeó el hombre mayor. Ni siquiera le había dado a charla a su hijo, ¿cómo le daría una a Kurt?

—No te preocupes, Walter. Yo compraré los condones y le daré la charla —le aseguró Penny al atónito agente, tratando de sonar responsable y tranquilizar a su compañero. Pero eso sólo petrificó más a Walter.

¿Penny dándole una charla sobre sexo a alguien? ¡Penny era la chica dulce e inocente que tenía fleco y ojos de cachorro! ¿Qué clase de consejos podría dar?

—¿Podemos dejar el tema? Tengo imágenes mentales en mi cabeza que nunca me permitirán volver a dormir en paz —dijo Walter mientras cabeceaba, tratando de deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos.

—Tú fuiste el que preguntó. —Artie se echó a reír—. Bueno, ¿hay algo más que quieran saber? —preguntó, guardando la información de Kurt en su computadora. Tenía mucho que estudiar más tarde.

—No, no, creo que es todo por ahora —le dijo Walter, sacando a Kurt de la máquina.

—¿Ya podemos llevarlo a casa? —preguntó Penny mientras Artie continuaba escribiendo números y estadísticas en su computadora.

—Eso creo. Pero, ¿no creen que sea mejor que pase la noche aquí? Ya saben, ¿sólo por medidas de precaución? —sugirió Artie, sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla de la computadora.

—No vamos a dejarlo solo —dijo Walter. Cuando Kurt despertara iba a querer explicaciones. Necesitaría a alguien que conociera a su lado.

—Ustedes dos pueden quedarse si quieren, ya es tarde y tengo unos colchones de aire que pueden usar —ofreció Artie, finalmente volviendo su atención a los dos agentes que estaban parados frente a él—. Y está por comenzar otro maratón de Star Wars. Saben, no me importaría algo de compañía, y podemos discutir cómo vamos a resolver el caso de Kurt durante los comerciales.

—Espera un minuto_… ¿Vamos?_ —repitió Walter. ¿Artie estaba pensando que iba a ayudarles en la investigación? Ya había demasiadas personas implicadas y Walter no quería tener que lidiar con un ñoño hacker con extensos antecedentes criminales metiéndose en su investigación.

—Duh, por supuesto. ¿O de verdad pensaron que podían traerme al robot más asombroso de todos los tiempos y esperar a que no me preguntara cómo fue construido? —preguntó Artie, rodando los ojos.

—Las cosas nunca serán de la manera de la que quiero que sean, ¿cierto? —preguntó Walter, suspirando desesperanzadamente mientras acostaba a Kurt en el sofá.

—Nop. Nunca —le aseguró Penny, riendo por lo bajo y chocando los cinco con Artie. Después de todo, el chico acababa de convertirse en un nuevo aliado en su búsqueda.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	10. Puede que uno piense que estamos bien

Traducción autorizada por **Loli-the-dreamer**

**Resumen: **¿Qué hace a alguien humano? ¿El latido de un corazón? ¿Un código de ADN? ¿Qué sucede cuando te enamoras de alguien que no tiene ninguna de esas cosas, pero aun así es la persona más asombrosa y comprensiva que has conocido?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Loli-the-dreamer, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Es posible que uno piense que estamos bien **

* * *

Kurt se despertó con la luz del sol brillando sobre su cara. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con un póster de Darth Vader devolviéndole la mirada, lo que era inesperado, por decir lo menos. Las cejas de Kurt se juntaron, fruncidas. Seguro estaba imaginando cosas. Cerró los ojos, tratando de convencerse de que era sólo un sueño y de que estaba en su antigua habitación con sus decoraciones perfectas y Burt haciendo ruido escaleras abajo.

Sería mucho más fácil y menos doloroso si todo lo que había sucedido hubiese sido sólo una pesadilla, una de esas extrañas en donde todo se siente tan condenadamente real. Pero, cuando el androide volvió a abrir los ojos, seguía acostado en un sofá en una sala desconocida, con un escalofriante póster de Darth Vader todavía mirándole.

Kurt suspiró. Apartó el cobertor que estaba envuelto hasta su barbilla e intentó ponerse de pie, pero se sentía mareado y débil. Tan pronto como intentó levantarse, se encontró volviendo a caer hacia atrás de nuevo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Llamar a Walter y a Penny? Esa parecía la mejor idea; ellos probablemente eran los que le habían traído aquí, lo que sea que fuera este lugar. Lo último que recordaba era una extraña frialdad apoderándose de su cuerpo, volviendo todo un borrón confuso. Recordó vagamente ojos avellana llenos de miedo y ansiedad mientras alguien le abrazaba, dándole calor. Por un segundo, Blaine llenó su mente, pero Kurt sacudió la cabeza. No. Blaine no le miraría así; esos probablemente eran los ojos de Walter, concluyó. Después de todo, Walter tenía ojos avellana. Además, a Blaine probablemente no le importaba Kurt, ni lo que le pasara a éste.

—¡Ey, estás despierto! —dijo una voz masculina desconocida, sobresaltando a Kurt y haciendo que este mirara alrededor. Un chico en una silla de ruedas con cabello castaño claro, gafas enormes y una sonrisa tonta se le acercó, haciendo que el androide volviera a fruncir el ceño, confundido. ¿Quién demonios era este chico?

—¿T-te conozco? —preguntó Kurt, su voz sonando un poco ronca.

—Aún no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente. —El chico extraño esbozó una sonrisa, alargando su mano derecha hacia Kurt—. Mi nombre es Artie, también conocido como A. Abrams, hacker extraordinario. Tú, uh, probablemente hayas escuchado de mí, ya que soy el mejor hacker del país…—la voz de Artie se desvaneció, una pizca de orgullo perceptible en su voz. Kurt alzó una ceja. No estaba precisamente seguro de lo que podría haber imaginado como el mejor hacker del país. Artie parecía tan joven e ingenuo, con su cabello perfectamente peinado y su suéter abotonado hasta el último botón, como si su madre siguiese vistiéndole.

Artie suspiró. —Fui yo el que te arregló.

—Oh —jadeó Kurt, sorprendido. ¿Arregló? Nunca pensó que escucharía que había sido arreglado como si fuera una cosa; como una tostadora. Un suspiro bajito se escapó de sus labios y sintió un escozor en su pecho. ¿Exactamente qué había estado esperando? ¿Ser sanado? ¿Que le llevaran a un hospital? No era humano. Nunca sería sanado; siempre sería arreglado o reparado.

—Um, g-gracias, Artie —dijo Kurt cuando finalmente logró incorporarse. No era culpa de Artie que Kurt fuera lo que era, y tener otra crisis no serviría. Así que contuvo las lágrimas y se tragó el bulto que tenía en la garganta. No era momento de ser débil—. ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, echando un vistazo alrededor. El lugar no era grande, pero era muchísimo más organizado y limpio que la casa de Walter. Habían pósters de películas por todos lados, la mayoría de ellas de ciencia ficción y clásicos.

—Este es mi asombroso apartamento —dijo Artie con aires de suficiencia, haciendo que Kurt riera por lo bajo—. ¡Vamos, es increíble! Digo, ¡mira eso! ¡Tengo un Stormtrooper a escala real! —Señaló a la enorme figura de acción que estaba en una esquina—. ¡¿Cuántas personal tienen Stormtrooper a escala real en su sala?!

Kurt asintió. —Supongo que tienes un punto.

—Por supuesto que tengo un punto. ¡Cualquier argumento que se te pudiese haber ocurrido sería inválido debido al hecho de que tengo un Stormtrooper de seis pies de altura! —Artie se echó a reír—. Como sea, Walter y Penny te trajeron aquí ayer.

—¿Dónde están, Walter y Penny? —preguntó Kurt mientras cerraba los ojos y se masajeaba las sienes, comenzando a sentir un horrible dolor de cabeza.

—Están en la cocina haciendo café. Al parecer, Walter tiene alguna clase de adicción a la cafeína —dijo Artie, notando la obvia incomodidad en los rasgos de Kurt—. Tu cabeza está matándote, ¿no?

El androide asintió, enterrando la cara en sus palmas, preguntándose si así se sentían las resacas. Como si su cerebro fuera una hoja de papel siendo estrujada y luego rasgada en pedazos diminutos.

—Es normal después de todo por lo que ha pasado tu sistema —explicó el hacker.

Kurt pareció confundido. —¿A qué te refieres?

Artie se mordió el labio inferior. Era mejor llamar a Walter y a Penny para esta conversación. Kurt necesitaría rostros familiares a su alrededor cuando le dijeran que no sólo alguien había tratado de infectarlo con un malware, sino que dicha persona también estaba implicada en su creación.

—Voy a buscarte algunos analgésicos —dijo Artie, sabiendo que éstos no ayudarían al dolor de cabeza de Kurt, pero necesitando una excusa para escapar de sus preguntas—. Y llamaré a Walter y a Penny para que así ellos puedan explicar lo que sucedió, ¿de acuerdo?

—D-de acuerdo —dijo Kurt, notando la obvia manera en la que Artie estaba buscando una excusa para no explicar lo que le había pasado. El androide sintió una súbita punzada en su pecho, y esa mala sensación sólo aumentó mientras Artie salía del lugar. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Podría estar muriendo o algo así?

Kurt contuvo las lágrimas mientras sombríos pensamientos llenaban su mente, como el recuerdo del cuerpo sin vida de su papá cayendo al piso. ¿Sería ese su destino? Y si así era, ¿alguien lloraría por él al perderle?

El chico se mordió el labio inferior, limpiando las lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos antes de acurrucarse debajo del cobertor de nuevo.

Dios, ¿por qué esto no podía ser sólo una pesadilla?

* * *

Blaine abrió los ojos. Su cabeza estaba matándole y estaba en una habitación que evidentemente no era la suya. Las paredes eran púrpura y tenían canciones de Hole escritas en letra oscura sobre ellas. Volteó la cabeza, confundido, hasta que suave cabello rosa rozó contra su mejilla. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Quinn, con su pijama gris puesto, mirándole fijamente con ojos soñolientos.

—Días —susurró ella, su voz ahogada por las sábanas que tenía encima mientras trataba de abrigarse del aire helado.

—Días —murmuró Blaine, bostezando. Se incorporó, pasándose los dedos por sus rizos enredados mientras trataba de recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior—. Maldita sea —maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Tuvo una crisis emocional frente a todos como alguna clase de lunático?

—¿Listo para ir a casa? —preguntó Quinn, frotándose los ojos y estirándose como un gato.

Blaine alzó una de sus cejas triangulares y miró a su mejor amiga, sorprendido. ¿Qué había pasado con "oye, ¿estás bien?" o "¿qué demonios pasó anoche?"? ¿Saltarían directo a la parte de "lárgate de mi casa"? ¿Ni siquiera una oferta de una taza de café y algunos panqueques?

—¿Ya estás echándome, Fabray? —preguntó, poniéndose las manos dramáticamente sobre el corazón y fingiendo un tono dolido. Bueno, sólo en parte. En realidad no quería ir a casa—. ¿Nada de desayuno o algo?

—¿Quieres desayunar aquí? ¿En serio? ¿Con mi encantadora mamá? —se mofó Quinn. Ya podía imaginar cómo irían las cosas. Su madre mirando a Blaine acusadoramemente todo el tiempo, como si fuese la mala influencia que hizo que su perfecta animadora se volviera una perdida chica grunge. Porque obviamente, los años que Quinn pasó sufriendo bajo la presión por ser perfecta, todo porque su madre nunca lo había logrado, no tenían nada que ver con el hecho de que se hubiese convertido en una adolescente enojada y auto-destructiva. Su madre seguro traería el tema de Cooper a la conversación, sin perder la oportunidad para suspirar dramáticamente sobre lo maravilloso que éste había sido. O divagaría, planteando ejemplos que Blaine y Quinn deberían seguir.

—¿Qué tal si pasamos por el Lima Bean por café entonces? —sugirió Blaine, sentándose al borde de la cama y poniéndose los zapatos. Quinn tenía razón; desayunar con la Sra. Fabray no era una idea nada atrayente. Pero, por el otro lado, ir a casa tampoco parecía la mejor opción. Al menos no por ahora. Todavía necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para enterrar sus sentimientos debajo de su cruel fachada destructiva para así poder controlar sus emociones. Así que el Lima Bean estaría bien.

—Déjame adivinar... yo pagaré por los cafés, ¿cierto? —se burló Quinn, levantándose y abriendo su clóset para buscar algo que ponerse.

—A menos que el barista sea guapo y gay, en ese caso podría pagar por nuestros cafés con mi cuerpo —se mofó Blaine en respuesta, haciendo reír a su mejor amiga.

—Roguemos por que haya un barista guapo entonces, ¡porque estoy en la quiebra! —indicó ella, arrojándole una camisa a su mejor amigo.

Quinn estaba aliviada. Blaine parecía mejor hoy. Ella sabía que no lo estaba realmente, que seguía tan mal como ayer, pero al menos parecía estar volviendo a controlar sus emociones. Y al final del día, para personas como ellos, eso era lo que importaba. Estar en control. Además, estaban jodidos independientemente de si estaban gritando o teniendo crisis emocionales, ¿no? Y ni siquiera era por culpa propia. Así que todo lo que les quedaba era esforzarse por controlarse, enterrar su dolor y oscuridad muy en el fondo de sus pechos, debajo de las fachadas y máscaras que llevaban diariamente. Y ello usualmente les funcionaba; ocultarse, correr, escapar de sus familias y problemas. No se podía decir que fuese algo sano, pero evitaba la mayoría de los incidentes, tales como el arrebato de Blaine la noche anterior.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien? —preguntó Quinn, finalmente escogiendo una franela roja gastada que se veía genial, sujetada por imperdibles, una falda de cuero corta y mallas rasgadas.

—Bajo control —respondió Blaine, como si le hubiese leído la mente. Quinn sonrió levemente por ello, esperando que fueran las que fuesen las noticias aguardando por Blaine cuando llegara a casa no lo arruinaran.

* * *

Penny ya estaba sirviendo huevos en algunos platos cuando Artie entró a la cocina. Ella le echó un vistazo, sonriendo mientras éste atravesaba la puerta.

—¡Artie! ¡Estoy haciéndonos desayuno! —anunció, haciendo un gesto con la cuchara que estaba en su mano. Walter le miró y murmuró algo parecido a "días" mientras se acercaba a la cafetera. Parecía que Penny no estaba mintiendo al decir que Walter no podía funcionar sin cafeína.

—¡Chicos, Kurt está despierto! —anunció Artie, haciendo que Walter casi dejara caer la taza de café, sorprendido.

—Espera... ¿qué? —jadeó Walter.

—Dios mío, ¡Kurt despertó! Apresúrate, Walter, ¡vayamos a hablar con él! —chilló Penny, sus ojos brillando con entusiasmo cuando soltó la cuchara, agarrando la taza de café de las manos de su compañero y tirando del brazo de éste hacia la sala—. ¡Y abrazos! ¡Vamos a abrazarlo también, Walter!

—¡Espera! ¡Espera, Penny! —protestó Walter, agarrándole del brazo y deteniéndola—. Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero, Walter, Kurt está despierto...—se quejó ella.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y créeme, yo también estoy emocionado —indicó—. Pero, ¿qué vamos a decirle?

Penny frunció el ceño. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Kurt va a querer saber qué le sucedió. Tenemos que pensar en lo que le vamos a decir —señaló Walter.

—¿Por qué no simplemente le decimos la verdad? —sugirió Artie.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea —dijo Walter, su expresión tensa—. Ya ha pasado por mucho en estos últimos tres días.

—Pero, Walter, ¡alguien trató de matarlo! ¡Alguien está detrás de él! ¡Tiene que saberlo! —argumentó Penny.

—¿Sí? —Walter se encogió de hombros—. Ya ha pasado por mucho, y estamos casi seguros de que su papá fue asesinado. ¿De verdad crees que no sabe que hay gente detrás de él?

—Pero tiene el derecho a saberlo —dijo Artie.

—No estoy diciendo que nunca vayamos a decirle la verdad. Pero no creo que sea de algún bien decirle ahora que alguien que ayudó a que le construyeran también le infectó con un malware. ¿Entienden las ramificaciones de lo que le hizo esta persona? Sus recuerdos fueron cambiados. Ni siquiera recuerda cuándo le infectó. ¿Cómo creen que se sienta sabiendo que sus recuerdos pueden ser manipulados de esa manera? —les preguntó Walter.

—Comenzará a dudar de todos los recuerdos que tiene —murmuró Penny por lo bajo, finalmente comprendiendo lo que Walter estaba tratando de decir.

—Pero la mayoría de sus recuerdos no son reales. Si lo que me dijeron es cierto, y Burt de verdad hizo que Kurt creyera que era humano, seguro implantó recuerdos falsos en su central de procesamiento. Porque es un robot, no tuvo una infancia ni nada parecido —dijo Artie.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Y estás dispuesto a decirle eso a Kurt, que la mayoría de sus recuerdos probablemente son falsos? ¿Qué casi todo lo que cree recordar de su pasado es sólo parte de una programación? ¿Un programa que puede ser manipulado con tanta facilidad que ni siquiera recuerda a la persona que trató de matarlo?

—No pensé en eso —murmuró Artie pensativamente—. Pero él lo descubrirá todo eventualmente.

—Lo sé, sólo estoy diciendo que no tenemos que decírselo ahora. Vamos, muchachos, hasta hace tres días pensaba que era un chico normal.

—Sigue sin gustarme la idea de mentirle —dijo Penny vacilante, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Walter puso su mano en el hombro de la chica. —Penny, Kurt todavía cree en su humanidad, ¡podemos verlo en sus ojos! Aún sabiendo que es un robot sigue viéndose como un chico. No quiero verle perder eso. No hasta que podamos evitarlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? ¿Que inventemos una historia, diciéndole que tenía alguna clase de defecto o algo así? —preguntó ella, alzando una ceja y, obviamente, aun sin gustar de la idea.

—¡Exacto!

—Pero, ¿y si pregunta sobre sus recuerdos? Un día comenzará a cuestionarlos —resopló Artie.

—Bueno, cuando Kurt nos pregunte sobre eso le diremos la verdad, que sospechamos que los recuerdos de sus primeros años le fueron implantados, que no son reales. No tenemos que sacar a relucir el tema ahora, mientras sigue llorando la muerte de su papá.

—Creo que tienes razón —murmuró Penny.

—Sí, Kurt preguntará al respecto cuando se sienta listo para escuchar las respuestas, cuando las necesite.

—Bien —suspiró Artie—. Vayamos a hablar con él entonces.

* * *

—¡Penny! —saludó Kurt tan pronto como la chica entró a la sala. Esta corrió hacia él, envolviéndole en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Kuuurt! —chilló—. ¡Es tan bueno verte despierto! —Era obvio que estaba aliviada. Kurt estaba bien, estaba allí, seguro y consciente en sus brazos.

—¡Penny! ¡Pennny, tengo que respirar! —dijo él en su hombro, riendo.

—Ey, chico. —Walter sonrió, brazos cruzados, una expresión afectuosa en sus rasgos—. Es bueno verte mejor.

—¡Sí! ¡Es bueno verte despierto! —dijo Penny, antes de agarrarle el rostro en sus manos—. Pero estás bien, ¿cierto? ¿Te duele algo o sientes frío? —dijo ella de prisa, sus ojos marrones llenos de preocupación. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír por ello. Le importaba a alguien, después de todo. Si algo le pasaba, dejaría atrás a gente que le recordaría y extrañaría. Eso le hacía sentir menos como una cosa y más como un chico; le hacía volver a sentirse humano.

—Estoy bien, Penny, en serio —dijo Kurt, asintiendo mientras Penny le miraba dudosamente.

—¿De verdad? No estás mintiéndome, ¿cierto? ¡Porque soy una Agente Federal y sé cuando me están mintiendo! —siseó ella, tratando de copiar la expresión seria de Walter. Pero fue evidente que ésta funcionaba mucho mejor para su compañero cuando Kurt comenzó a reír.

—De acuerdo, lo admito, mi cabeza duele un poco. —Eso era una mentira; no estaba doliendo sólo un poco—. Pero estoy bien, ¡lo juro! Artie dijo que era normal sentir un dolor de cabeza.

Penny se volteó. —¿De verdad es normal, Artie? —preguntó, sus brazos todavía envueltos alrededor de Kurt, mostrando su lado de mamá osa.

—Sí, Penny, es normal —suspiró Artie—. Ya suelta a Kurt, estás asfixiándolo.

—¡No es cierto! —Ella hizo un mohín—. ¡Le estoy dando amor y cariño! ¡Diles, Kurtie! ¡Diles que no estoy asfixiándote! —exigió Penny, sin soltarle.

—No estás asfixiándome —rió Kurt—. Pero no vuelvas a llamarme Kurtie, por favor.

—Está bien, lo admito, Kurtie es demasiado. —Penny se rió entre dientes, soltándole y sentándose a su lado—. Y no te sientas mal si Walter sólo está mirándote fijamente sin abrazarte como debería, créeme, quiere hacerlo —le susurró a Kurt mientras miraba a Walter en broma—. Es sólo que se preocupa mucho por su reputación de gruñón.

—¡Penny! —Walter enrojeció—. M-me alegra que estés mejor, chico, no la escuches.

—¿Ves? De verdad es un amor, muy en el fondo —susurró Penny dramáticamente, haciendo que Artie y Kurt rieran—. Tan suave y dulce como un malvavisco.

—N-no acabas de llamarme así —dijo Walter, boqueando, con indignación fingida.

—Sí lo hizo. —Artie se echó a reír—. Tan dulce como un malvavisco —repitió jubilosamente, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Walter.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ahora que hemos establecido el hecho de que Walter en realidad es un cielo debajo de esa fachada malhumorada —bromeó Kurt—. ¿Pueden explicarme qué me pasó, chicos? ¿Conque tuve algún episodio o algo así? —preguntó.

—S-sí —mintió Artie—. Tenías un defecto en tu programación, que causó que tu sistema dejara de funcionar apropiadamente. —Lo que estaba diciendo no era completamente falso. Kurt tenía una falla en su programación, un error que permitió que el malware le infectara y trabajara en su sistema. Artie sólo estaba omitiendo el hecho de que esta falla había sido dejada en su sistema a propósito por quién fuera que le hubiese programado.

—Oh —murmuró Kurt, absorbiendo la información—. E-entonces estaba como..., ¿enfermo?

—Sí, y Artie te arregló —explicó Walter, esperando que Kurt no hiciera más preguntas—. Él es el mejor hacker del país, y estuvo realmente genial arreglándote anoche.

—Gracias, Artie. No sé por qué me ayudaste, pero estoy muy agradecido por lo que hiciste —dijo Kurt.

—¿No sabes por qué te ayude? —jadeó Artie—. ¡Kurt! ¡Eres un milagro científico! ¡Eres asombroso! —dijo, sonriendo ampliamente—. Sé qué es probable que estés sintiéndote mal después de todo lo que pasó, pero créeme, que seas lo que eres sólo te hace más increíble. No te hace menos humano.

Kurt dejó que una risa sin gracias escapara de sus labios. —Acabas de decir que tenía una falla en mi programación, Artie —suspiró—. Los humanos no tienen programación.

—¡Oye! No hables así de ti mismo; ¡no es el latido de un corazón o un ADN lo que te hace humano! —dijo Artie.

—¿No? —resopló Kurt.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Mira, hay muchas personas ahí afuera, con latidos de corazones, códigos genéticos y todo eso, pero ninguna de ellas demuestra la más mínima humanidad hacia las demás. Así que, en mi opinión, hay muchas cosas más que definen la humanidad además de esos indicadores biológicos. Hay algo más, algo que no es sólido o palpable...

—Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Que tengo un alma o algo así? —volvió a resoplar Kurt, interrumpiendo la explicación de Artie.

—¿Puedes amar, Kurt Hummel? ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien? —preguntó Artie, una expresión seria en su cara.

Kurt asintió, mordiéndose su labio inferior mientras lágrimas corrían por su cara. Sí, ya había amado. Había amado a su papá y lo seguía haciendo, aún después de descubrir que Burt le había mentido. Seguía amándole y lo extrañaba muchísimo. La bondad de Burt, su risa e incluso sus intentos de hornear, épicamente fallidos, lo extrañaba todo.

—Las cosas, objetos, no son capaces de amar —murmuró Artie, mientras se acercaba al androide—. Así que, si eres capaz de amar, Kurt, no eres una cosa.

Kurt todavía parecía renuente, y eso enojaba a Artie. Ni siquiera le conocía muy bien, pero Dios, cualquiera que le mirara en ese momento, como estaba forcejeando consigo mismo, podía ver que Kurt no era una cosa sin alma. Después de todo, Kurt estaba lidiando con una de las preguntas más humanas. Estaba tratando de averiguar quién era y a dónde pertenecía. Artie tenía que hacer algo.

—Uno de mis mejores amigos —comenzó Artie, su voz poco clara—, el que me ayudo a independizarme, el que me enseñó cómo ser un hombre... Él era una máquina, Kurt, un modelo doméstico.

Kurt alzó la mirada, confundido. —¿En serio? —murmuró con incredulidad. ¿Conque habían otros como él? ¿Él no era el único?

—¡Sí! No estoy diciendo que tú seas humano porque te veas como uno, Kurt, porque C-3PO no se veía como un humano. Fue construido después de las leyes de anti-humanización. No tenía piel ni era suave como tú. Era frío, sin rostro y gris. ¡E-era este enorme robot que andaba por los alrededores haciendo sonidos raros y que tenía que ser recargado al final del día! —Artie rió entre dientes, ojos llenándose de lágrimas mientras recordaba a su amigo—. Pero aún sin un rostro para mostrar expresiones ni una voz para decir palabras amables, C-3PO conseguía demostrar más amabilidad y afecto hacia mí que alguna otra persona que haya conocido. Era un amigo de verdad, porque a diferencia de otras personas, C-3PO no me tenía lástima ni me compadecía. ¡No! ¡Esa pieza de metal me daba fortaleza! ¡Apoyo! Me obligaba a vestirme solo, a limpiar mi propia habitación. No tenía ojos, Kurt, pero aún así podía verme, al verdadero yo, no al chico que no podía caminar. Así que abre los ojos, esos enormes ojos azules que te dio tu padre, y ve lo que todos en esta habitación vemos al mirarte.

—¿Q-que? —murmuró Kurt con una vocecita—. ¿Qué ven ustedes al mirarme?

—Un chico —dijo Walter, forzando a que las palabras salieran de su garganta.

—Mi chico favorito —dijo Penny con una sonrisa, lágrimas corriendo por su cara. Volvió a abrazar a Kurt y el androide se aferró a ella de inmediato. Necesitaba consuelo y calidez. Todo lo que Artie le había dicho estaba resonando en su cabeza, provocando todas estas emociones confusas en su interior. Pero Artie tenía razón. ¿Realmente era un código genético lo que hacía a alguien humano? ¿El latido de un corazón? ¿Cuántas personas con todo eso se revelaban como verdaderos monstruos? ¿No sería la habilidad para amar entonces? ¿De ser amable y compasivo? ¿No debería ser eso lo que defina la humanidad? Porque Kurt era capaz de amar, y a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado, también era capaz de sentirse amado y cuidado. Lo necesitaba.

¡Al diablo toda esa mierda biológica! ¡Kurt Hummel era humano, y uno fabuloso!

—Gracias, chicos, son geniales —dijo en voz baja, soltándose de los brazos de Penny. Todos tenían los ojos lacrimosos, incluyendo Walter—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! —jadeó el chico, notando al hombre, normalmente estoico, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos—. ¿Estás llorando, Walter? —preguntó, riendo por lo bajo.

—No me juzgues, esa escena fue jodidamente conmovedora —resopló Walter, apartando la mirada.

—¿Ves? —Penny rió entre dientes—. Dulce como un malvavisco —susurró en la oreja de Kurt, haciéndole reír.

* * *

En una parte no tan distante de Lima, el sonido de tacones altos resonaba por la oscuridad que llenaba la residencia de los Hummel.

La brillante cinta amarilla que decía ESCENA DEL CRIMEN, NO PASAR que había estado pegada a la puerta principal seguía intacta mientras la intrusa femenina se mostraba siendo lo suficientemente cuidadosa y flexible para escabullirse en la casa sin romperla.

Miró alrededor de la sala de estar de Burt, suspirando pesadamente. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío; alguno que otro retrato todavía colgando de las paredes, todo lo demás parecía haber sido empacado.

—Maldición —gruñó, sus labios presionados en una delgada línea. No sabía qué hacer. Su plan podría haber funcionado, pero no sabía cómo estar cien por ciento segura, y ese no era un riesgo que estuviese dispuesta a correr, no después de todo por lo que había pasado. Maldición.

Sacó su teléfono de su chaqueta negra, viéndose forzada a marcar un número que una vez se había prometido al que nunca llamaría de nuevo.

—_¿Qué demonios quieres? Sabes que no puedes llamarme. Ya te lo dije, ¡estoy fuera! No soy parte del... _

—Tenemos un problema —susurró la mujer, interrumpiendo las palabras apresuradas de su ex-colega mientras abría la puerta del laboratorio de Burt.

—_¿Q-qué pasó?_ —habló la voz en el teléfono segundos después, obviamente preocupada.

—Burt está muerto —dijo la mujer, masajeándose las sienes mientras escuchaba a la persona al otro lado de la línea jadear. Anduvo por el lugar, mirando las paredes familiares y bancos hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en las líneas blancas contorneadas en el piso, indicando donde había sido encontrado el cuerpo de Burt. Sintió escalofríos en su columna vertebral. La mente de la mujer vagó por un segundo al pasado, recordando cómo había empezado todo. Todos solían ser cuatro mentes brillantes, y ahora dos ya no estaban, dejando atrás contornos de líneas blancas y escenas de crímenes.

—_¿Y el proyecto Metempsicosis?_ —inquirió la voz al otro lado de la línea, sacando a la mujer de sus pensamientos.

—Perdido —respondió secamente, saliendo del laboratorio y regresando a la sala.

—_¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?_

—Destruiremos toda la evidencia que nos pueda conectar al proyecto —respondió la mujer, sin siquiera vacilar un segundo.

—_¿A qué te refieres con que_ destruiremos toda la evidencia_?_

—Exactamente lo que entendiste, cariño —murmuró la mujer, causándole escalofríos a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea—.Vamos a destruir toda la evidencia —le aseguró a la persona, fijando sus ojos marrones en uno de los retratos colgando en la pared.

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los agentes del DFCT que estaban recogiendo toda la evidencia notó que faltaba una fotografía de cierto chico pálido y de ojos azules en uno de los marcos.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N/T:** El Word no me quiere abrir y utilicé el WordPad y un corrector ortográfico online, así que si ven algún error por allí no duden en avisar.

I've Been Looking For You Forever, Go Your Own Way y Lovesong ya están listos, pero los subo mañana porque ya debo irme a dormir.

No olviden pasarse por la historia original (google it!).

Como siempre, gracias por leer, y gracias a Loli-the-dreamer (que también lee por aquí) por permitirme traducir.


	11. Una promesa cumplida, comportamientos

Traducción autorizada por **Loli-the-dreamer**

**Resumen: **¿Qué hace a alguien humano? ¿El latido de un corazón? ¿Un código de ADN? ¿Qué sucede cuando te enamoras de alguien que no tiene ninguna de esas cosas, pero aun así es la persona más asombrosa y comprensiva que has conocido?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Loli-the-dreamer, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: **Una promesa cumplida, comportamientos extraños y una noche sin dormir.

* * *

—¡Adiós, Artie! —gritó Penny, abriendo la puerta del auto de Walter mientras su compañero lo encendía.

—¡Adiós, Penny! —Artie hizo un gesto con su mano—. Los llamaré si descubro algo nuevo.

El hacker tenía un montón de trabajo que hacer. Hizo una lista de todos los hackers que conocía que eran capaces de hackear androides, y los investigaría, uno por uno; tratando de averiguar si alguno de ellos había estado implicado en la creación de Kurt. Y también habían algunas muestras del tejido del androide y endoesqueleto esperando por ser analizadas y clasificadas. Demonios, Artie no había tenido tanto trabajo esperando por él desde la última vez que había hackeado a las Industrias Avalon, y hacer eso había requerido meses sin dormir y una dieta que consistía básicamente en red vines y café.

_De acuerdo, Artie en serio tenía que hacer algunas llamadas, su proveedor de red vines tenía que saber que estaba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto._

Y aun si Penny y Walter no estaban precisamente planeando unirse a la interminable jornada de trabajo de Artie o poner en práctica su dieta basada en red vines, éstos también tenían un montón de ttrabajo esperándoles. Más temprano ese día, Josh Davis, el legista responsable de la necropsia de Burt, envió un mensaje al teléfono de Walter pidiéndole que fuera a la morgue tan pronto como fuese posible. Y con todo lo que había sucedido, todavía no habían terminado de analizar la evidencia recogida de la casa de Burt. Así que había evidencia que organizar, reportes que escribir, pero sobre todo eso, habían preguntas que hacer, especialmente a Kurt. Walter necesitaba algunas respuestas de él. Necesitaba saber si el comportamiento de Burt había cambiado en sus últimos días de vida. Si su papá había parecido ansioso, bajo amenaza, como si alguien le hubiese contactado, y también la razón por la que el androide había dicho Der Kleine Prinz cuando le preguntaron su código de acceso.

—Bueno, Kurt, cuando estabas enfermo...—Walter se aclaró la garganta—. Artie necesitaba el código de acceso de tu sistema...

—¿Código de acceso? —El androide frunció el ceño. Walter asintió—. ¿Y yo les dije mi código de acceso? —preguntó, incrédulo. ¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible? Ni siquiera sabía que era un robot hasta hace cuatro días, ¿cómo pudo haberle dado a Walter un código de acceso a su sistema?

—Bueno, no nos diste tu código de acceso, pero nos diste algo que nos ayudo a averiguarlo. Dijiste "_Der Kleine Prinz"_, lo que significa...

—El Principito en alemán —le interrumpió Kurt.

—Sí, ¿puedes explicar por qué dijiste eso cuando te pedimos tu código de acceso? Cuando te pregunté qué era lo suficientemente importante para que tu padre hubiese puesto como código de acceso, tú dijiste _Der Kleine Prinz._

Kurt se mordió el labio, bajando la mirada. —Hace casi un año, un hombre vino a visitar a mi papá...

—¿Un hombre? —interrumpió Penny.

—Sí, su nombre era Günther, pero no era americano, c-creo que era alemán. Se apareció en medio de la noche, estaba lloviendo y él estaba completamente empapado, pero aun así mi papá le abrazó, muy conmovido por la visita de este hombre, como si fuese su más viejo y querido amigo. Me lo presentó a mí como un antiguo colaborador. Mi padre siempre me decía que trabajaba diseñando robots industriales...—explicó Kurt. Burt solía pasar horas encerrado en su laboratorio con la excusa de que estaba desarrollando mejoras para robots industriales, cuando en realidad estaba trabajando en mejoras para el sistema de su hijo.

—Entonces, ¿tu papá te dijo que era un compañero de trabajo? —preguntó Walter, y Kurt asintió.

—Se encerraban en el laboratorio de papá por horas, trataba de escuchar sus conversaciones, pero no estaban hablando en inglés, y-yo ni siquiera sabía que mi papá podía hablar alemán...—Kurt respiró profundo, se sentía como un idiota por no haber cuestionado nada, por haber sido engañado tan fácilmente—. Como sea, éste hombre, Günther, parecía realmente asustado y ansioso... Miraba su teléfono constantemente y cada vez que entraba a un lugar, podías ver la forma en la que sus ojos escaneaban todo el sitio, como si estuviese siempre asegurándose de que hubiese un escape fácil...

—¿Entonces crees que estaba huyendo de algo? —preguntó Penny.

—Tal vez... N-no lo sé, no parecía un mal tipo, sólo asustado, realmente asustado. Y cuando se estaba despidiendo, me dio este libro, la versión alemana de "El Principito", Der Kleine Prinz, y dijo que si alguna vez necesitaba respuestas, este libro me ayudaría.

Penny jadeó. —¿Alguna vez leíste el libro? ¿Había algo extraño o inusual en él o algo así?

—No lo creo. Nunca le presté mucha atención al libro. Estaba en alemán y yo no sabía alemán. Mi papá dijo que me enseñaría, para que así pudiese leerlo, pero el tiempo pasó y él terminó olvidándolo, y también yo...—la voz de Kurt se apagó. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle prestado más atención a ese libro, pero, ¿cómo demonios se suponía que iba a saber que éste podría haber sido una pieza importante para resolver el puzzle de su origen? Eso no es precisamente algo que consideres cuando alguien te da un libro. Y, honestamente, cuando el hombre le había dicho que buscara las respuestas en el libro, pensó que Günther estaba hablando sobre todas las preguntas filosóficas presentes en el trabajo de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

—Vamos a buscar ese libro mañana —dijo Penny, ya planeando cómo robarían el libro del deposito de evidencias del DFCT. Bueno, Bob, el conserje del deposito, siempre había tenido esta fijación en ella...

—¿Puedes describirme al hombre? ¿Recuerdas su apellido, si tenía una marca de nacimiento, o algo más que nos ayude a encontrarlo? —preguntó Walter, su lado de detective de Homicidios ya asomándose. Tenían su primera sospecha, un hombre, que aparentemente era alemán y también amigo de Burt, y que obviamente estaba implicado en la construcción de Kurt. No había manera de que fuese sólo una coincidencia que éste hombre le hubiese dado a Kurt un libro cuya primera edición salió en 1943, que era su código de acceso.

—Como dije, tenía un acento fuerte, creo que era alemán...—Kurt se forzó a recordar los rasgos del hombre—. Era blanco, realmente alto, de ojos azules, su cabello era largo y de color rubio rojizo, tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda... ¡Y utilizaba gafas! Grandes gafas...

—¿Y cuál era su apellido? —preguntó Penny, tomando notas en la pequeña libreta púrpura que siempre llevaba consigo.

—No lo recuerdo. No creo que mi papá me dijese su apellido cuando nos presentó... yo...—Trató de evocar más detalles sobre el hombre, algo útil, cualquier cosa, cuando sintió inesperadamente un dolor punzante en su cabeza. Kurt cerró los ojos, gimiendo por el súbito dolor, sintiéndose mareado.

—¡Kurt! ¿Qué pasa? —escuchó que le llamó Penny, preocupada, antes de que ésta comenzara a gritarle a Walter que detuviera el auto.

El androide negó con la cabeza. —No, no, no, no hay necesidad. Es sólo un dolor de cabeza...—murmuró.

—Kurt, si quieres podemos volver a la casa de Artie —ofreció Walter.

—No, estoy bien —dijo Kurt, masajeándose las sienes—. No es necesario que detengan el auto o que volvamos adonde Artie, sólo es un dolor de cabeza. Lo juro —mintió. No era _sólo_ un dolor de cabeza, era un dolor de cabeza horrible, pero afortunadamente ya estaba esfumándose—. Bueno, Günther, él...

—Kurt, basta —le interrumpió Walter—. Vas a descansar para que así puedas recuperarte, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos hablar sobre Günther después —dijo, y Penny le sonrió, agradeciéndole silenciosamente por no presionar a Kurt sobre el tema a favor de su recuperación.

El androide seguía frágil, y aun si el lado de detective de homicidios de Walter estaba volviendo a surgir, a diferencia de lo que ya había sucedido en el pasado, ésta vez el agente federal no dejaría que el caso se hiciera más grande que su víctima. Y la mayor víctima era Kurt. El chico había sido engañado, sus recuerdos habían sido modificados y casi había muerto en el intento fallido de alguien tratando de borrar la evidencia de su participación en su construcción. Los últimos cuatro días no habían sido más que caóticos para él, y necesitaba algo de tiempo para recuperar fuerzas, algo de descanso antes de que Walter fuese a interrogarle.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que volvamos a llevarte adonde Artie? —le preguntó Penny a Kurt.

—Sí, estoy seguro —dijo, y se encogió de hombros, pero la pelirroja le dio una mirada escéptica—. Estoy bien, Penny, de verdad... Mi dolor de cabeza ya está desvaneciéndose —insistió.

—Bien, pero si vuelves a sentir frío, por favor, dínoslo en seguida —se impuso Walter, mirando a Kurt a los ojos por el espejo retrovisor.

—Chicos, juro que estoy _bien_. Sólo necesito descansar un poco —les aseguró Kurt. Ya se le estaba quitando el dolor de cabeza y, sí, todavía se sentía un poco débil y estaba un poco más pálido de lo usual, pero sabía que tan pronto como tomara una agradable ducha y durmiera por un rato estaría como nuevo.

—Te creemos, pero, por favor, si te sientes mal, no nos lo ocultes —pidió Walter. Realmente se preocupaba por Kurt. No podía explicar por qué se sentía tan responsable por el chico.

No podía importarle menos el hecho de que estaba arriesgando todo, su trabajo, su libertad, su propia vida, sólo para ayudar a Kurt. Este androide fuerte y extremadamente a la moda que había entrado en la vida de Walter de la forma más inimaginable estaba poniendo todo patas arriba, poniendo en duda todo en lo que el agente federal creía, y estaba forzando a Walter a hacer cosas que nunca había considerado hacer, como hacerse aliado de A. Abrams o ver un maratón de Star Wars sentado en el sofá del hacker, discutiendo un caso con éste.

La forma en la que Walter se estaba sintiendo era un poco irónica. Sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto por primera vez en años, porque, ante los ojos de la ley, lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y era innegablemente ilegal. Pero, francamente, Walter había dejado de contar cuántas leyes había roto cuando invadió el apartamento de A. Abrams, el hacker más popular del país, cargando a Kurt, el androide en existencia más avanzado, en sus brazos y tratando de encontrar una manera de que le arreglaran.

Después de eso, parecía inútil tomar nota de toda la tecnología ilegal que había visto o cuántas normas de sociedad había desacatado al permitir que Penny durmiera acurrucada a su lado, usando su hombro como almohada, porque al parecer, mientras estaba dormida, la pelirroja no comprendía el concepto de espacio personal o proximidad inapropiada. Como sea, el punto era, incluso después de las leyes y reglas que Walter había violado en los últimos cuatro días, seguía sin poder evitar sentir que por primera vez desde el nacimiento de sus hijos, era parte de algo bueno, algo más grande que esta condenada posición como hombre de la ley. Estaba salvando la vida de un chico, ¿no debería ser eso más importante que unos estúpidos decretos federales?

—¿Sabes quién va a estar realmente feliz de verte? —le preguntó Walter a Kurt, sus ojos fijos en el camino.

El androide abrió la boca para responder, pero luego la volvió a cerrar. Trató de pensar en alguien, además de Walter, Penny y Artie, no podía pensar en alguien que se preocupara por su bienestar. Así que se rindió. —No puedo pensar en nadie —dijo con una vocecita, una punzada de tristeza perceptible en sus palabras.

—¿Qué tal Blaine? —ofreció Walter—. ¡Estará encantado de verte bien!

Kurt arrugó las cejas. ¿Walter tenía exceso de cafeína o algo así? —¿Estamos hablando sobre Blaine Anderson? ¿Tu hijo? ¿El que siempre lleva esa chaqueta de cuero y que se refiere a mí como "reina de hielo"? —preguntó con incredulidad.

No le agradaba a Blaine. A él Kurt no le importaba un carajo. _Probablemente estaba feliz de tener la habitación para él solo_, pensó Kurt con malhumor, pero el pensamiento pronto se disipó cuando notó lo amargo e injusto que sonaba. Nadie era tan insensible como para sentirse feliz por la miseria de una persona por una habitación, ni siquiera Blaine con su actitud de _"esta cama es mía, tócala y muere"._

—Sabes, él realmente estaba preocupado por ti. Fue el que se encargó de ti y te mantuvo cálido hasta que Walter y yo te llevamos adonde Artie —dijo Penny, causando que los rasgos de Kurt asumieran una expresión sorprendida, su boca cayendo en la perfecta forma de una "o". ¿De qué estaba hablando Penny? Recordaba a alguien abrazándole, alguien con ojos avellana, pero había pensado que era Walter. Estaría mintiendo si dijese que no consideró, por menos de una fracción de segundo, que el dueño de esos ojos avellana era Blaine, pero había estado mareado y sintiéndose débil. No había estado en su sano juicio, y pronto había alejado esos pensamientos. Tal actitud no encajaba con la imagen que ya tenía del hijo de Walter. En realidad, no encajaba con la imagen que Blaine mismo había insistido en mantener.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó y Penny asintió—. Sip, te abrazó todo el tiempo —dijo casualmente.

Kurt se mordió su labio inferior. Penny y Walter siguieron hablando. La pelirroja le preguntó a su compañero que si se podía detener en una tienda de conveniencia antes de dejarla en casa porque necesitaba comprar más té verde. Cuando éste dijo que no, ella miró a Kurt y le pidió que le ayudara a convencer a Walter de la importancia del té verde, pero el androide no estaba prestándole atención a su conversación, ya que estaba demasiado sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Se sentía confundido. Podía ser que hubiese estado equivocado sobre Blaine. Había una posibilidad de que el chico no fuese el idiota que Kurt pensaba que era. Y saber eso causaba todos esos sentimientos inquietantes en el interior del pecho del androide. Kurt seguía sin poder figurar cómo esa información cambiaría la manera en la que se sentía hacia Blaine.

Y ahora que estaba parando y pensando en ello, no pudo evitar fruncir las cejas de nuevo.

Porque, _guau,_ ¿cuándo había comenzado a sentir algo, en primer lugar?

* * *

—¿Quieres que suba contigo? —preguntó Quinn mientras Blaine salía de su auto.

—No, estoy bien. Puedes irte a casa —murmuró Blaine al cerrar la puerta, y le ofreció a Quinn lo que sólo podía ser llamado el _intento de_ una sonrisa tranquilizadora (y uno no muy efectivo).

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Quinn.

—Sí, estoy seguro —respondió, y Quinn le dio una mirada de incredulidad—. ¡Estoy bien, lo juro! —mintió Blaine. No estaba bien, estaba lejos de estarlo. Su estómago estaba ardiendo con ansiedad, sentía una opresión en su pecho y sus manos estaban frías y sudando. Blaine estaba nervioso y asustado de lo que encontraría cuando entrara a casa, y de lo mucho que esto le afectaría.

—Sé que quieres ir a ver a Puck, así que ve de una vez —se mofó.

—Blaine, sabes que no necesitas enfrentar lo que sea que te esté esperando en ese apartamento solo, ¿cierto? —Quinn no le presionaría; era decisión de Blaine, si el pensaba que podía enfrentar a Walter solo, ella le daría espacio—. Déjame saber qué sucede, ¿de acuerdo? Llámame, escríbeme, envíame una señal de humo, no me importa cómo, pero déjame saber cómo te va.

—¿Y arruinar tu cita con Puckerman? No lo creo —comentó Blaine con desdén, recibiendo una mirada severa de Quinn. Ella apretó su labios rojos en una fina línea, claramente molesta por su comentario.

—Eres un imbécil —replicó, comenzando a encender su auto—. Pero aun así, ¡no olvides llamarme!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —asintió él—. ¡Y dile a Puckerman que le mando saludos!

Ella le dio otra mirada asesina antes de encender la radio. Better Man, de Pearl Jam, comenzó a sonar a todo volumen. Blaine no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño por la ironía de que esa canción en específico comenzara a sonar en el momento preciso en el que Quinn se marchaba a ver a Puck, pero no dijo nada mientras su mejor amiga se alejaba conduciendo.

* * *

Blaine abrió la puerta del apartamento de Walter, oliendo inmediatamente tortillas recién hechas. Cerró la puerta, sus cejas triangulares fruncidas. _¿Walter estaba cocinando?_ La radio estaba encendida y la voz de Robert Plant resonaba por el apartamento mientras su papá cantaba al coro de Stairway to Heaven. Bien... ¿qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? ¿Walter no sólo estaba cocinando, sino cantando? Blaine tiró sus llaves en la mesita de café y llamó a Walter, pero su padre no le escuchó porque la música estaba muy alta.

El primer impulso de Blaine fue correr hacia la cocina, preguntar cómo estaba Kurt, qué había sucedido, pero vaciló, sus pies pareciendo pegados al piso.

Su papá estaba cantando y cocinando, y Blaine más que nada quería creer que esa era una señal de que todo estaba bien y que Kurt estaba mejor. Pero no importaba cuánta evidencia apuntara a lo mejor, seguía haciéndosele difícil mover las piernas para ir a la cocina y confrontar a Walter.

Había perdido la fe en su padre mucho tiempo atrás. Y su cerebro ya estaba saliendo con toda clase de teorías. Después de todo, no sabía como lidiaba su padre con la pérdida. No se había quedado el tiempo suficiente después de la muerte de Walter para que Blaine supiera cómo lloraba su padre una muerte. Quizás cocinar y escuchar rock clásico era la forma favorita de su padre de sentirse mejor. Podía ser, ¿cierto? Bueno, _en realidad no,_ pero aun así eran una o dos promesas que Walter no había cumplido, eran diez años de promesas vacías, diez de ausencia. Blaine estaba tan acostumbrado a la decepción, que aun cuando todo indicaba que Walter finalmente había cumplido una de sus promesas, no le era fácil dejar de salir con teorías sobre el luto de Walter en lugar de permitirse volver a confiar en su papá.

Respiró profundo. —Deja de ser tan cobarde sobre esto, Anderson —murmuró para sí mismo, obligando a sus piernas a que se movieran. Walter estaba cantando y cocinando. No debería estar tan alterado por esto. Había pasado toda la tarde recuperando el control de todo el desastre dentro de su pecho, enterrando todos los sentimientos y recuerdos que el alcohol había desencadenado en su interior la noche anterior.

Blaine finalmente caminó hacia la cocina. —Walter —llamó tan pronto como estuvo en el umbral.

Walter se volteó y le sonrió. Y de repente Blaine sintió las comisuras de su propios labios levantarse un poco en respuesta. Walter estaba sonriéndole, estaba sonriendo, agarrando una cuchara y con un maldito delantal puesto, y Blaine nunca había pensado que la primera vez que su papá hiciera algo por él en diez años sería vestido así, pero allí estaba, con un jodido delantal azul cielo, sonriéndole, silenciosamente asegurándole que no había arruinado las cosas esta vez, que finalmente..._ finalmente__._.. había cumplido una de sus promesas. Y, maldición, era difícil para Blaine contenerse y no sonreír tontamente, como solía hacer cuando su padre le leía un cuento antes de ir a la cama, o le arrojaba en el aire para atraparle y prometía que nunca dejaría que Blaine cayera.

Una cálida sensación se extendió por el pecho del chico, una sensación cálida y contradictoria. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había mirado a Walter y se había permitido ver a este hombre como su padre. Blaine aún no sabía si podría aferrarse a esa sensación, seguir viendo a su padre así, pero al menos por ahora, por un momento o dos, Blaine se permitió volver a querer a su papá.

—Dónde es...

—Descansado —dijo Walter, interrumpiendo a su hijo.

Blaine miró a Walter, sintiendo como si debería decir algo, hacer algo, tal vez atravesar el espacio vacío que les separaba y abrazar a Walter.

Pero no lo hizo, Blaine permaneció inmóvil, manos enterradas en sus bolsillos. No podía animarse a hacer tal cosa. Una demostración de afecto como esa hacia Walter todavía le parecía un concepto demasiado extraño. Lo que estaba permitiéndose sentir hacia su padre, ese afecto, esa calidez, todavía no era ni siquiera lo suficientemente fuerte para romper los muros invisibles que les separaban.

Walter notó la vacilación de Blaine. Vio la manera en la que su hijo estaba luchando por no sonreír o demostrar afecto hacia él. Y eso causó una pequeña punzada en su pecho, pero sabía que su hijo sólo estaba tratando de protegerse de futuras decepciones. Walter no podía esperar que Blaine simplemente olvidara todos sus errores pasados y volviera a ser ese chiquillo encantador que una vez había sido sólo por una promesa cumplida. Claro, era una gran promesa, traer a Kurt de vuelta, pero aun así, era una promesa cumplida contra diez años de ausencia.

No sería tan fácil volver a ganar la confianza y el amor de su hijo. Sería un proceso largo y probablemente doloroso, pero Walter estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Su hijo valía la pena. Puede que Blaine no se comportara como si lo fuera, pero, para Walter, Blaine era todo menos inútil.

—Ve a llamar a Kurt y dile que las tortillas estás casi listas —dijo Walter, ofreciéndole una forma de salida a Blaine. Con el tiempo, recuperaría su confianza y un día Blaine vendría a él sin vacilación ni dudas.

Blaine asintió, sus manos todavía en sus bolsillos. No había dado un paso más en dirección a Walter, y había salido de la cocina, pero eso no impedía que el agente federal se sintiera más cerca de su hijo de lo que lo había estado en los últimos diez años.

* * *

Cuando Blaine abrió la puerta de la habitación, después de cierta dificultad, _porque esa maldita puerta simplemente no coopera, _sus ojos se fijaron en Kurt, que estaba sentado en la cama con un pijama gris puesto. Y, Dios, se veía mejor, no cien por ciento mejor, pero al menos no parecía una víctima de hipotermia, azul e inconsciente, como la última vez que Blaine le había visto. Kurt se veía más sano. El chico parecía ligeramente frustrado y al parecer acababa de salir de la ducha, ya que su cabello estaba mojado y la habitación olía a jabón fresco.

—Hola —dijo Blaine, porque no pudo pensar en algo menos monosilábico.

—Ey —murmuró Kurt, las comisuras de su boca levantándose un poco, antes de mirar la cama en la que estaba sentando y prácticamente saltar como si esta estuviese prendida en fuego.

Blaine se sintió un poco mal por ello. —Bueno... ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy bien —murmuró Kurt, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Blaine parecía diferente. Su lenguaje corporal no era el mismo. Era casi como si estuviese tímido cerca de Kurt, toda la petulancia que antes parecía estar presente en cada uno de los gestos del chico ahora parecía haber sido reemplazada por algo más, algo a lo que Kurt no podía darle nombre.

Quizás Penny no le estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que Blaine se había encargado de él. Quizás había algo en Blaine más allá de la chaqueta de cuero y la fachada cruel. Kurt se aclaró la garganta. —Uh... Penny dijo que estuviste allí para mí y... me cuidaste. Así que supongo que debería agradecerte —murmuró, mirando a Blaine con expectación.

Blaine miró sus zapatos. _¿Penny había dicho qué?_ ¿Qué le había cuidado? Blaine no le había cuidado, él sólo, ya sabes, tuvo a Kurt hasta que Walter le llevó a casa. No era gran cosa. ¡Era Blaine Anderson, por el amor de Dios! No hacía nada por nadie...

Blaine resopló. —No te hagas ideas equivocadas, genio esposado. Sólo te mantuve despierto hasta que ellos llegaron a casa. —Y sí, después de eso, había tenido un colapso emocional, pero Kurt no necesitaba saber esa parte, ¿cierto? Y, además, el colapso emocional no tenía nada que ver con Kurt. Ello pasó por la muerte de Cooper, el abandono de Walter y toda esa mierda por la que Blaine había pasado los últimos diez años. No por Kurt. Ni en lo más mínimo.

—Oh. —Kurt bajó la mirada. Por supuesto que Blaine no había cuidado de él. _"Te abrazó todo el tiempo",_ dijo Penny, _"Estará encantado de verte bien",_ le aseguró Walter. _Sí, cierto_. Porque eso definitivamente era algo que Blaine jodido Anderson haría, abrazarle y cuidar de él—. Bueno, gracias de todos modos —dijo con una vocecita.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Blaine, frotándose la nuca, de repente incómodo. No entendía por qué estaba sintiéndose así. ¿Por qué sentía como si estuviese omitiendo algo? Sólo estaba diciendo la verdad. Sólo había mantenido a Kurt despierto, ¿cierto?

—Tuve un... ¡una crisis hipoglicémica! —mintió Kurt, porque no podía simplemente decir que tenía una falla en su sistema que había causado que dejara de funcionar. _Oh, por cierto, soy un robot._ Soltó una risa sin gracia. Dios, ¿podía ser más patético?

Blaine alzó un ceja. —¿Una crisis hipoglicémica?

—Sí —asintió Kurt—. Una crisis hipoglicémica muy severa —explicó, un poco orgulloso por la forma en la que estaba mintiendo. ¿Hipoglicemia? Bueno, no era muy convincente, pero definitivamente sonaba mucho mejor que "Estaba jugando con las cosas de detective de Walter y me esposé yo mismo", porque eso realmente había sido poco convincente. Y al menos esta vez su mentira no le hacía parecer como un completo idiota, _un genio esposado._

Blaine arrugó sus cejas triangulares y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. No creía la historia de Kurt, no la creía en absoluto. Y a pesar de aquello de lo que Blaine había estado tratando de convencerse, había cuidado de Kurt. Le había sostenido entre sus brazos y había sentido la piel del chico contra la propia. Kurt había estado frío, terriblemente frío, como si estuviese muriendo. Y Blaine estaba seguro de que había visto a Kurt comer al menos cinco panqueques cubiertos de miel para el desayuno. ¿Cómo demonios podía haber sufrido una crisis con niveles de azúcar bajos después de comerse cinco panqueques cubiertos de miel?

—¿Y quién es A. Abrams? Penny insistió en llevarte adonde él después de tu _crisis hipoglicémica_ —preguntó Blaine. Si Kurt, como había dicho, había tenido una crisis hipoglicémica, la negación de Walter de llevarlo a un hospital no tenía sentido. Cualquier doctor en cualquier hospital podía tratar una crisis hipoglicémica. No se requería un especialista.

_¿A. Abrams?_ Pensó Kurt, mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿De quién demonios estaba hablando Blaine? El androide entró en pánico por un breve segundo antes de finalmente recordar el apellido de Artie. _¡Oh!_

—¡Mi doctor! El Dr. Abrams es mi doctor —exclamó Kurt—. Ha estado cuidando de mí por un largo tiempo, así que sabe todo sobre mi historial médico. Por eso es que Penny insistió en que él debía verme.

—En realidad, si no me equívoco, su argumento fue _"A. Abrams es la única opción de Kurt"_ —citó Blaine, y Kurt se vio tentado a preguntarle por qué estaba haciendo tantas preguntas si no le importaba, pero el androide se mordió la lengua.

—Penny puede ser realmente dramática a veces —se encogió de hombros—. Debería ser una actriz o algo, porque, chico, ¡le encanta el drama!

Blaine le dio otra mirada escéptica, pero, antes de que pudiese hacer más preguntas, Walter los llamó desde la cocina.

—_Chicos, ¡las tortillas están listas!_

—¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Las tortillas están listas! —chilló Kurt nerviosamente—. ¡Me encantan las tortillas! ¡Vayamos a comer tortillas! —dijo con voz cantarina mientras se levantaba. Ni siquiera le gustaban tanto las tortillas, pero se emocionaría por cualquier cosa que Walter les sirviera si eso lograba que evitara tener que responder las preguntas de Blaine. No podía explicar por qué, no era porque temía que Bliane le denunciara, Walter no dejaría que su hijo hiciera tal cosa, pero Kurt todavía no quería que el otro chico supiera qué era. No quería que Blaine le despreciara.

Kurt sonrió nerviosamente, caminando hacia la puerta, tratando de salir de la habitación, pero Blaine bloqueó el paso y le agarró el brazo. Kurt le miró y sintió que la respiración se le quedaba atrapada en la garganta. Estaban tan cerca, Blaine agarrándole el brazo, y sus miradas conectadas. De repente el aire se sentía más pesado y Kurt comenzó a notar todos estos pequeños y estúpidos detalles que no debería estar notando en los rasgos de Blaine, como lo delicadas que eras las pestañas del chico o la pequeña cicatriz sobre su ceja izquierda, que Kurt quería trazar con las yemas de sus dedos... ¿Y cómo era posible que Kurt nunca hubiese notado esos puntos verdes en los ojos avellana?

—La cama —susurró Blaine, devolviendo a Kurt a la realidad.

Espera, ¿qué? ¿La cama? Kurt tuvo que sacudir la cabeza y romper el contacto visual con él para así poder percatarse de lo que había dicho. —¿Q-qué dijiste? —susurró.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta. —Tú puedes, ya sabes, dormir en mi cama mientras te recuperas —dijo, apartando la mirada, y Kurt casi podía jurar que Blaine se sonrojó un poco. De acuerdo, Blaine tenía que decidirse. Era tan confuso. Un momento se comportaba como todo un imbécil, llamando a Kurt reina de hielo e imponiendo sus reglas estúpidos, y en el otro, actuaba así, casi como si se preocupara.

—D-de acuerdo —asintió Kurt. Buscó la mirada de Blaine, pero el chico estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

—¡Pero sólo hasta que mejores! —soltó Blaine, arruinando el momento—. Después de eso, la cama es mía. ¿Me entiendes? —dijo con un tono serio, una expresión casi amenazante en su cara. Kurt arqueó una ceja ante esto. _Este chico debe ser bipolar o algo, esa es la única explicación._

Blaine soltó su brazo y se alejó rápidamente.

_Bueno, al menos esta vez no te llamó reina de hielo_, consideró el androide, siguiendo a Blaine hasta la cocina. _Creo que eso puede ser considerado como progreso._

* * *

_Walter cumplió su promesa...— B,_ fue el mensaje que Blaine le había enviado a su mejor amiga horas después. El teléfono de Quinn sonó en la mesita de noche de Puckerman, despertándola.

Quinn se desenredó de los brazos de Noah, apartando a un lado el edredón que les cubría. Puck gimió algo sobre tener frío y ella le arrojó una almohada. Se sentó en su lado de la cama y revisó el teléfono. Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció sobre los labios perforados de la chica cuando leyó el mensaje de su mejor amigo, al que le respondió rápidamente.

_**¡Por supuesto que cumplió su promesa! ¿No prometí que todo estaría bien? ;) — Q.**_

_Oh, lo siento, olvidé que el universo sólo funciona como tú le dices que lo haga — B,_ respondió él, haciéndole reír por lo bajo.

_**D****uh — Q**_, respondió, antes de devolver el teléfono a la mesita de noche.

—Hey, Puck —dijo, dándole un codazo al chico en el costado.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Qué? —gruñó, su voz todavía ronca por el sueño.

—Despierta —susurró ella, una expresión maliciosa en su cara—. Quiero celebrar.

—Espera... ¿qué? —Frunció el ceño mientras ella rodaba sobre él y comenzaba a desabotonar su franela.

Puck se frotó los ojos, tratando de ajustar su visión. —Me siento algo usado —murmuró, bostezando.

Quinn rió, tirando su camisa favorita al otro lado de la habitación, sin importarle dónde cayera.

—Sólo cállate, Puckerman —dijo riendo, su aliento caliente rozando la unión del cuello y el hombro de Puck.

—Supongo que tu hobbit está mejor ahora, ¿no? —concluyó Puckerman, rodando los ojos. No podía creer que tendría sexo por Blaine Anderon.

—Dije que te calles —se mofó Quinn, sin dar más explicaciones.

Pero Puck no necesitaba más explicaciones. La forma en la que las comisuras de los labios de Quinn estaban felizmente levantadas confirmaba la teoría de Puck. Definitivamente quería celebrar la recuperación del hobbit. Y eso casi le arruinó el humor, pero sólo como por cinco segundos, porque, pronto, Quinn había estrellado los labios contra los suyos, sus dientes chocando y labios picando con tal deseo, que Puckerman consideró agradecerle a Blaine la próxima vez que se vieran.

* * *

Si había una palabra para describir cómo fue el resto de la noche, esa sería incómoda.

La incomodidad comenzó durante la cena. Kurt no tenía idea de cómo se suponía que debía comportarse. Walter pasó todo el tiempo con su sonrisa contenta sobre las comisuras de sus labios, mientras que el humor de su hijo oscilaba entre parecer un poco más relajado cerca de su padre y completamente inalcanzable, como siempre.

Luego los chicos fueron a su habitación y Kurt se encontró parado en medio del lugar mirando hacia la cama, no muy seguro de si Blaine había dicho lo que había dicho antes en serio, o si era alguna clase de broma. Sólo se permitió subir a la cama tan pronto como Blaine entró a la habitación cargando el viejo futón de Walter y le preguntó que por qué demonios estaba mirando fijamente la cama. Después de eso, fue cuestión de segundos antes de que Kurt se metiera debajo de las sábanas, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que estaba extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué Burt le había dado la habilidad de sonrojarse, de todos modos? Podría haberle dado lásers o súper fuerza, pero no, Burt había hecho que Kurt pudiese sonrojarse, una habilidad de la que la mayoría de las personas se desharían si pudieran.

Esa noche, Kurt, que usualmente rodaba de un lado a otro al menos cien veces antes de finalmente lograr dormir, permació completamente inmóvil, el edredón metido debajo de su barbilla, mirando la pared, su espalda hacia Blaine. No sabía qué le pasaba. ¿Por qué no podía dormir y se repente parecía capaz de escuchar cada respiro del otro chico?

_Maldición, ¿por qué tiene que respirar tan alto?_ Maldijo Kurt por lo bajo, tratando de apartar el pensamiento de que, al igual que él, Blaine tampoco estaba durmiendo.

Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos, porque aun si la respiración de Blaine no era profunda o regular como era de esperar en alguien que estaba dormido, eso no quería decir que no estuviese durmiendo. Justo como la forma en la que el androide prácticamente podía sentir los ojos del chico fijos en él, ello tampoco significaba nada, sólo que Kurt tenía una imaginación fértil. No que en realidad estuviese pensando mucho sobre Blaine, no, y Blaine definitivamente no era la razón por la que Kurt no podía dormir. Sólo era insomnio, le pasaba a todos ocasionalmente. Y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que el colchón de su cama olía a café, nicotina y algo más que sólo podía ser descrito como _Blaine._

—Sip, la noche más incómoda de todos los tiempos —gruñó Kurt atontadamente, antes de finalmente rendirse ante el sueño sólo dos horas antes de que la alarma de Walter comenzara a resonar, anunciando que era hora de despertarse.

* * *

—Parece como si no hubiesen dormido nada, chicos...—observó Walter, tomando una mordida de su gofre.

—Yo dormí bien —dijo Kurt, demasiado rápido—. Realmente bien, toda la noche.

Blaine asintió. —Lo mismo aquí —murmuró, sin mirar realmente a los ojos de su padre—. Sabes, dormir en un futón es una experiencia bastante subestimada —dijo, haciendo que Walter alzara una ceja. _¿Era eso sarcasmo?_ se preguntó el agente federal. Walter realmente no lo sabía, pero aun así sonrió. Era agradable ver a Blaine volviendo a usar palabras largas. Si ignoraba los piercings y la ropa, era casi como tener a su elegante chiquillo de vuelta.

—Hoy tengo que ir a trabajar más temprano de lo usual, así que no podré llevarte, Blaine.

—No hay problema, Quinn lo hará, e iremos por mi auto después de la escuela —explicó Blaine, mordiendo su sándwich de queso—. Pero, ¿por qué vas a trabajar más temprano de lo usual, Walter? ¿Demasiada tecnología necesitando ser decomisada? —se mofó, su boca llena de comida. Siempre pensó que su padre se fue al DFCT para escapar del desastre del Departamento de Homicidios. No podía creer que Walter seguía siendo un adicto al trabajo, aun cuando su trabajo sólo requería que confiscara formas ilegales de tecnología.

—Y-yo...—trató de explicar Walter, pero Kurt le interrumpió.

—Vas a la morgue, ¿no? —preguntó el androide, su voz poco clara, bultos formándose en su garganta.

Walter asintió, y Kurt apartó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio.

—Ya no tengo hambre —murmuró—. La comida estuvo genial, Walter, gracias. —Se levantó rápidamente y tumbó accidentalmente la botella de miel. La sustancia dorada se botó por todo el mantel.

—_¡Mierda!_ —maldijo Kurt. Blaine le miró y arrugó las cejas. Nunca había escuchado a Kurt maldecir antes.

Kurt trató de limpiar el desastre pegajoso usando servilletas, pero sus manos estaban temblando y terminó haciendo un desastre aún peor. Podía sentir las miradas de Walter y Blaine fijas en él, mirándole mientras estaba siendo un idiota torpe, como si ya no se hubiese avergonzado lo suficiente, Kurt también tumbó el almíbar de fresa, que manchó el mantel de algodón blanco de Walter con un fuerte color rojo. Se mordió el labio. Todo estaba tan mal y sólo empeorando, y habían ojos avellanas mirándole como si fuera alguna clase de loco. Lágrimas ardían en sus ojos y su papá estaba muy lejos de allí, muerto, encerrado en un cajón de metal en una morgue...

—¡Kurt! —le llamó Walter, agarrando una de las muñecas del chico y trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad—. Yo limpiaré esto por ti —murmuró, tomando las servilletas de las manos trémulas del chico—. Sólo ve a lavarte las manos y yo limpiaré este desastre. —Kurt le miró, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Gracias —murmuró, su voz quebrándose

El androide prácticamente corrió en dirección al baño, manos pegajosas llenas de miel, conteniendo lágrimas mientras sus mejillas ardían con vergüenza.

—¿Fui sólo yo o entró en pánico por eso? —preguntó Blaine, mirando el desastre en el mantel de Walter.

Walter suspiró. —Blaine...

—¿Qué? —dijo Blaine—. Se alteró todo después de haber tirado la miel...

—Está pasando por tiempos difíciles —interrumpió Walter, mientras agarraba un trapo mojado del fregadero—. Sólo no hagas...

—¿No hagas qué? —gritó Blaine. No había hecho nada malo.

—No hagas preguntas, dale un poco de espacio, no actúes como un imbécil a su alredor...

—¿Qué? —jadeó Blaine. ¿De qué estaba hablando Walter?—. ¡Yo no hice nada malo! ¡No es mi culpa que se haya alterado todo sólo por un mantel!

Walter miró a su hijo. —Lo sé, Blaine, tú no hiciste nada, sólo...—suspiró pesadamente—. No lo trates como un fenómeno, ¿de acuerdo? Ya ha tenido suficiente de eso.

Blaine asintió. No entendía que estaba pasando, ¿por qué Kurt se sentiría así? Pero Blaine entendía cómo se sentía que te trataran como un fenómeno.

A los ojos de casi todo el mundo, Blaine Anderson era la definición de fenómeno.

* * *

El timbre sonó. Blaine alzó la mirada de su teléfono celular, se levantó y agarró su bolso. Walter ya se había ido, así que Blaine estaba seguro de que era Quinn. Iba un poco tarde, pero no era como si estuviese ansioso por ir a la escuela.

—Ey, Quinn —saludó Blaine, abriendo la puerta.

—Ey, B. —Ella sonrió, tratando de pasar por el pequeño espacio entre Blaine y la entrada.

Blaine le bloqueó el paso. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Tratando de entrar —explicó ella con un tono obvio.

—Eso noté. Lo que no entiendo es por qué estás tratando de hacer eso cuando vamos tarde para la escuela —se mofó.

Quinn resopló. —No esperas que me crea que estás preocupado por la escuela, ¿cierto? —dijo ella, tratando de pasar, pero volvió a bloquearle el camino.

—Las personas cambian —replicó.

—Sí, y tú y yo ya hemos cambiado, tú solías preocuparte por la escuela y ahora ya no, así que fuera de mi camino...

—¡No! —gritó él—. ¿Por qué quieres entrar al apartamento de Walter con tanta urgencia?

—Tú sabes por qué. —Ella le miró con aire de suficiencia a través de sus gafas púrpuras—. Quiero conocer a Kurt.

—Ni lo pienses —dijo Blaine, empujándola—. Vamos tarde para la escuela.

Quinn suspiró pesadamente. _¿Por qué Blaine siempre le obligaba a recurrir a la violencia?_ Le pateó en la espinilla, haciendo que el otro chico se apartara de su camino de un salto.

—¡Auch! ¡Quinn! ¡Esas son botas militares! ¡No puedes patear a las personas con botas militares! —siseó adolorido, saltando en un pie.

—Oh, _cielo_ —ella sonrió, poniéndose las manos en las caderas—, ¿cuándo aprenderás que Quinn Fabray siempre consigue lo que quiere? —Le guiñó un ojo y le dio la espalda.

Iba a conocer a ese tal Kurt, e iba a hacerlo ahora.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

¿Quién le brinda un café a la traductora? Nah, mentira... Nah, en serio...

No, no, mejor buenas noches.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
